


A Witch's Choice

by ivebeenpossessedbysatan



Series: Freaking Witches [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All three of those combined, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Big Brother Gabriel, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Bottom!Gabriel, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I might have to add more later, It's not really set in any particular place in canon, Jealous sex, Jealous!Cas, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut, Some Humor, Spoilers, There's only one explicit Sabriel sex scene, Top!Cas, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, freaking witches, jealous!Dean, spells, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenpossessedbysatan/pseuds/ivebeenpossessedbysatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Witch's Curse. This isn't going to make sense if you didn't read the first one. Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel have defeated Casmiria and are back to their normal, hunter-esque lives. Of course, they get separate motel rooms now because no one wants to hear anyone having sex. When Sam stumbles upon a strange case up in Wisconsin, the boys head up to check it out. While they are there, they run into an old friend who has some bad news.</p>
<p>Also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God's Always In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Chapter 1 of the sequel to a Witches Curse. It's complete, so no waiting a long time for updates! (Hopefully) Enjoy!

Chapter 1: God’s Always In My Life

Dean’s phone rang loudly, waking him up suddenly. He rolled over and grabbed phone just as it stopped ringing. When the hunter looked at the caller ID he saw ‘Toll Free Caller’. It was 6:30 in the morning. Dean groaned and tossed the phone back onto the table and rolled back over, curling into the warm body of his boyfriend. Cas stirred and nuzzled into Dean’s chest.

“Who was it?” he asked sleepily. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him on the forehead.

“No one important. Go back to sleep.” he said. Cas made a noise of agreement and snuggled closer into Dean, causing the hunter to smile. The past few weeks had been some of the best of his life. He and Cas had finally admitted what they had been hiding from each other for the better part of the time they had known each other, and it had all been because Cas was almost killed by a witch, and Dean had finally told the angel how he felt. Castiel had, of course, felt the same way, and the rest was history. So far, Dean had absolutely no complaints about the situation.

As for the witch, well, she was powerless and last he had heard, hiding alone in the woods of Wisconsin. Her coven had dispersed after He, Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel had bound her powers, turning the witch into a human, with the help of one Andrew Wilson, a former member of her coven that had long nursed a seed of hate for the witch.

Dean personally thought they should have killed her, but the rest of them had talked him out of it. Disgracing her and turning her human had been enough, and there was no way she could ever get her powers back, anyway, so what was the point?

That had been their argument, at least. Dean had agreed finally, but leaving the witch alive had left him uneasy. Dean felt Castiel move against him and he looked down into the blue eyes of his angel.

“Can’t sleep?” he whispered and Castiel shook his head. Ever since Cas had been turned into a human baby by Casmiria, the angel had kept certain aspects of being human. He didn’t really need to sleep, but if he wanted to, he could. The angel seemed to enjoy sleeping, especially when it meant that he could curl up with Dean for the night.

Castiel stretched up a little so he could kiss Dean. Dean responded enthusiastically, parting his lips and allowing Cas’ tongue to slip past his teeth and tease Dean’s. The angel sighed and slid his hands up Dean’s shirt. The hunter grinned and pulled away slightly, which just caused the angel to move his lips down and begin to kiss Dean’s neck. The hunter sighed and held Cas’ tighter against him.

“What are you doing?” Dean said with a smile in his voice. Castiel pulled away and looked up at Dean, tilting his head in the way that Dean loved.

“I’m attempting to engage in intercourse with you, Dean.” The angel said, looking confused at why the hunter had asked. Dean laughed and rolled over on top of his boyfriend.

“Well, if that’s all.” he said, and leaned down to kiss his angel. Castiel responded by tangling his hands in Dean’s hair and opening his mouth. Dean couldn’t help but smile as the angel rolled further into Dean. He sighed and brought his hips up to meet Dean’s. Luckily, neither of them had worn anything to bed the night before (why would they? Their sex life was very healthy) so when Cas rolled his hips up against Dean’s their half hardened cocks brushed. Dean sighed and ran his hands down Cas side to grip his. He started to jerk him off slowly, watching the angel slowly come apart beneath his hands.

“Dean.” Castiel whimpered, pushing his hips into Dean’s hand. Dean feels his own cock stiffen at the sight of Castiel with his blue eyes half-lidded in lust, his luscious lips shaped in a ‘O’ from the moans pouring out of his mouth. Every time Dean has seen Castiel like this, he falls in love with the angel all over again. Dean can’t help but lean down to kiss Castiel again, swallowing one of the angel’s moans.

“Dean. Please.” Castiel whimpers. “I need you. Now.” At night, Dean had found out Cas wanted to take his time. But morning sex was always rough and quick and passionate. Dean nodded and moved to grab his bottle of lube and a condom from his bag. He spread the lube across his fingers and rubbed it to warm it up before spreading it around Cas’ entrance. He felt Castiel take a deep breath as he pushed one finger in slowly. Cas groaned and pushed against the finger.

“Yes, Dean. Please.” Castiel said, throwing his head back as Dean started to move his finger in and out. He added another after a few moments, causing Cas to cry out and dig his fingernails into Dean’s back.

“Deeeaaannn.” he moaned in a high-pitched whine, as Dean hooked his fingers and found Castiel’s prostate. He pressed against it, and Cas arched his back.

“Dean, now. Please.” Castiel said, whimpering again. Dean scissored his fingers, trying to hurry up the slow process of prepping his boyfriend. Castiel groans and pushes himself down on the fingers.

“Dean! Please, I’m ready.” Dean bit his lip. Shit, Castiel was so fucking hot. How was Dean going to refuse his boyfriend with him begging so prettily?

“Please, Dean. Please.” Dean decided enough was enough, so he withdrew his fingers and slid the condom over his dick. Lube was next, and he quickly spread some on himself before lining up with Cas’ entrance.

“Dean, come on.” Castiel moaned, trying to push down on Dean. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips to steady the angel before pushing himself slowly inside.

“Ohhhh, Cas.” Dean moaned, as he was encased in Castiel’s tight, wet heat. Dean bit his lip as he bottomed out, his balls against Cas’ ass. He stayed still for a moment to let Cas get used to him, especially since there had been so little prep time. (Which was Castiel’s own fault-he knew Dean could never refuse the angel in anything.)

“Move, Dean. Please.” he begged, rolling his hips just slightly. Dean groaned and pulled back, moving in and out at a slow pace.

“More, Dean, faster. Please.” Dean has to swallow before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. He changed his angle slightly and found Cas’ prostate, causing a cry to break out from the angel.

“Dean, oh, Dean.” Castiel moans, arching up and pulling Dean’s mouth down to his so he can kiss him sloppily. Dean returns the kiss, moving his hand to the space between them so he can grip Cas’ cock. He starts to jerk the angel off in time with his thrusts, still brushing Cas’ prostate and making the angel moan unabashedly, tossing his head from side to side.

“Deeeeaaaannn!” he moans out again, and Dean feels Cas’ come paint his hand and stomach. The clenching of Cas’ heat around him is too much, and Dean follows right behind, moaning Cas’ name as he feels the condom. He collapses on top of the angel, still breathing heavily.

“Never gonna get tired of waking up like this.” he says, and feels Cas nod in agreement.

“Me either.”

 

Sometime later, as Dean was getting dressed and Cas was brushing his teeth, there was a knock on their door. The two exchanged a glance and Dean got up, going to the door and opening it to see a man dressed in a suit standing there.

“Good morning, my name is Chris Anderson, and I came here today to ask you if you have accepted our lord and savior Jesus Christ.” the man said, holding out a pamphlet. He smiled at Dean and the hunter had to fight the urge to laugh. It was kind of funny, considering he had _just_ had sex with an angel of the lord that just happened to be a man. (Well, his _vessel_ was a man, but really, did it matter?) And he was pretty sure that broke at least two of the biggest rules in Christianity.  

“Dean? Who is it?” Castiel called from the bathroom. Dean smiled at the surprised look on the man’s face.

“Come and see, babe.” Dean yelled back. Castiel walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and walked to the front door. His chest was covered in little marks that Dean had left. When the angel neared them Dean stood back and let Cas step in front of him before he gently put one hand on the angel’s hip and pulled him close. “This is Chris. He came to see if we had God in our lives.” Castiel looked back at Dean and then to the man. He seemed a little confused both by Dean’s actions and by the affronted look of the man in front of him.

“I have always had God in my life.” Castiel stated, looking at the man. Dean couldn’t help but grin at the look on the man’s face. He knew it was wrong of him to exploit the angel’s lack of understanding, but he just couldn’t pass up this opportunity. It was too funny. The guy -Chris- set his jaw.

“You are living in sin. How can God be in your life?” he hissed, and Castiel furrowed his brow.

“I don’t understand. How am I living in sin?” The angel asked.

“You are sleeping with a man. God is against homosexuality.”

“That is incorrect.” Castiel argued. “God is indifferent to sexual orientation.” The guy scoffed.

“Is that something you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?” he asked sarcastically.

“I don’t require sleep, and I don’t understand what my sleeping patterns have to do with homosexuality.” Castiel replied. Dean had moved to stand slightly off to the side, watching this with a smile on his face. He could tell his boyfriend was getting upset, though, so he figured he should step in. Soon. The guy was looking at Castiel like he was crazy.

“You’re nuts, man.” he said dismissively. Castiel gave the man his signature confused head-tilt.

“I am not a nut.” The guy looked from Dean, who grinned at him, to Castiel who was still giving him a confused look. Dean stepped up and pulled Cas to him.

“Come on, Cas, let’s go back inside.” Dean winked at the man and he turned away, shaking his head and mumbling. Dean led his angel back inside and shut the door before he burst into laughter.

“Dean, I do not understand what is so funny!” Castiel said loudly, sounding upset. Dean stopped laughing and pulled Cas into his arms.

“It’s just…that guy didn’t know what hit him. You were great, babe.” Dean nuzzled into the angel’s neck.

“I do not understand what I did, Dean.” Dean just chuckled.

“You didn’t do anything, Cas. You were just being you.” The angel still looked confused.

“Does that mean you find me being myself funny, Dean?” Cas looked so worried Dean couldn’t help but to kiss him.

“Sometimes. But I love it.” Dean pressed another kiss to Cas’ lips. God, he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of having the liberty to do that. Cas huffed a little but kissed him back.

“If you say so.” Cas said, kissing the hunter again. Dean responded for a moment but then pulled back.

“Come on. Sammy’s got a case.”


	2. Sticks and Stones

Chapter 2: Stick and Stones

Dean and Cas made their way hand in hand to Sam’s room, which was on the other side of the hotel (so nobody heard anyone else’s noises - Dean found out the hard way that hearing his brother get busy with his boyfriend killed the mood when he was trying to get busy with his. It didn’t seem to bother Cas, but Dean couldn’t get over it). Dean wasn’t huge on the whole ‘Public Display of Affection’ thing, but it Cas did, and so Dean sucked it up and held his hand. (He didn’t really mind - Cas was too attractive for his own good, and Dean liked people to know that the dark-haired, blue eyed man was most definitely off limits) Dean knocked three times in quick succession. (He had also learned that he should always knock – seeing his brother and Gabriel in some compromising positions had made him wary to enter any room without tapping on the door first) He heard a shuffling of feet and then the door was pulled open by a sleepy-looking Sam. He didn’t say anything, just stood aside to let them pass before shutting the door behind them. Dean shoved Sam gently

“Aww, what’s wrong, Sammy? Gabe keep you up all night?” he teased. Before Sam could do more than give Dean his signature bitch-face, Gabriel spoke up from the bed, startling Dean.

“Me? Don’t blame me. I had to beat him off with a stick.” he grinned sweetly at Sam and popped a piece of what looked like butterscotch in his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“I’m sure you did.” Dean muttered under his breath. Sam gave him the bitch-face again and Gabriel winked. There was an awkward silence until Dean cleared his throat.

“So what’s this case?” he asked, sitting down at the small table. Sam immediately jumped into action, opening his laptop and clicking on something. He turned the computer around so Dean could see the newspaper article.

“Okay, so here it is: Addison, Wisconsin – 7 people have gone missing in the past four months – 5 of them in the last two. Of the 7, three have been found dead, and the other four are still missing. He paused and looked up at his brother. “Sound like our kind of thing?” he asked, grinning. Dean shrugged and stretched, leaning back in the chair.

“It sounds like it could possibly be in the realm of our kind of thing.” he said indifferently. Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’m not sure what exactly it could be though.” he mused, shutting his laptop. “It could be anything from a witch to a wendingo.”

 “We’ll just have to go and figure it out for ourselves then, won’t we?” he turned around to look at Cas. “You up for a ride, Cas?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas deadpanned. Apparently, he didn’t understand the innuendo. Unfortunately, Gabriel did.

“Of course Cassie’s up for a ride with you, Dean.” he said, hopping off of the bed and going to stand by Sam, putting his arm on his shoulder. “I’m willing to ride, too.” he said, squeezing the larger man’s shoulder. Sam turned a deep shade of crimson and Dean couldn’t help but to laugh at the obvious discomfort his brother was in.

“Oookay. Way too much information on my little brother’s sex life.” he said, putting up his hands. “Honestly, though, I thought for sure Gabe would top.” He glanced back at Cas, who looked confused, then back at his brother, who had blushed even deeper. Gabriel grinned, and produced a lollipop out of nowhere.

“We take turns.” he said matter-of-factly. Dean didn’t know it was possible for any person to turn as red as Sam did. He stood up quickly, crossing his arms.

“Okay, enough! Are we doing this or not?” he asked. He was still red, and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dean said, and couldn’t help but to add “Especially since both angels are down to ride.” He reached over and took Cas’ hand. “We’ll go get packed, meet at the Impala in what…an hour?” Sam scoffed.

“You need an hour to pack?” he asked, and Dean shook his head.

“No, but…” he trailed off and brought Cas’ hand up to his lips, grinning as he dropped it back. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you two do that enough already?” he asked in an exasperated tone. “Wait, never mind don’t answer that. Fine. One hour, or I’m taking the car.” he threatened. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You do that, and I’ll break your arm.” he stated, and then pulled the door open, hauling Cas out behind him. “See you in an hour!” he grinned.

“Dean…I don’t understand. It will not take us an hour to pack. Why did you say we needed an hour? If people are really dying we should get to Wisconsin as soon as…” Dean pulled Cas inside the door and shushed him with a quick peck on the lips. Cas kissed him back hesitantly. “Dean…?” he asked, sounding hopelessly confused. Dean hoped that Cas would never lose his cautious innocence. He loved being able to take the angel by surprise. He gasped slightly when Dean started to kiss his jaw.

 “You should really stop talking.” Dean murmured, pressing kissing against the angels neck. Castiel gasped and his breathing started to become erratic.

“D..De.Dean..” Cas stuttered, rolling his head back and closing his eyes, baring his throat for Dean. Dean hummed in appreciation and began to suck a bruise on Cas’ pulse point. Others be damned, this angel was all his. He kissed down Cas’ chest and dropped to his knees unbuttoning Cas’ pants and letting them drop. He was a mildly irritated by the cloth adorning his angels hips, but the boxers were quickly pulled out of the way. He grinned up at Cas as he leaned forward and licked the precome pearling at Cas’ head.

“Dean!” Cas gasped, and Dean felt hands in his hair.  Dean smiled and wrapped one hand around the base of Cas’ dick as he sucked him down slurping happily. He pulled off and licked up and down the shaft, taking particular care with the sensitive underside of his head. He was rewarded with a loud moan from his angelic boyfriend. Dean took Cas in his mouth again and swallowed him down as far as he could without gagging. (He’d gotten much better at not gagging in the past couple of months.) He started to hum lightly as he bobbed his head, pulling almost all the way out and licking Cas’ head before diving down again. Cas started to thrust shallowly into his mouth and Dean allowed it, putting a hand on Cas’ hip to keep him from pushing in too far. He really wasn’t ever going to admit to anyone how much he enjoyed sucking Cas’ dick. The taste, the movements, everything was so fucking addictive. Dean dropped both of his hands from Cas’ and they went straight to his pants, pulling his own dick out. He started to jerk himself off, the sight of Cas being almost enough to make him come right then. The angel looked so beautiful, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in pure ecstasy as he thrust shallowly into Dean’s mouth.

“Dean I’m…Cas whimpered, and suddenly Dean felt Cas spilling down his throat. He swallowed best he could, but felt a little dribble onto his chin as Cas pulled himself out of Dean’s mouth. Two strokes later and Dean was coming all over his own hand, while looking up at Cas’ sated and wrecked face. Cas leaned down and kissed him, licking at Dean’s chin and assumingly his own come. _Fuck, that’s hot._ Dean thought. He stood up and grabbed for the tissue box on the table beside the door and started to clean himself up. He glanced at Cas with a smile on his face.

“Now, we can pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? :D


	3. Appy Nighs Hotel

Chapter 3: Appy Nighs Hotel

Both Dean and Castiel were packed and ready to go within 30 minutes. As they transferred their bags out to the car, they saw that Gabriel and Sam were both already waiting.

“Ready to roll?” Dean asked, as he threw his and Cas’ bags in the trunk. Sam scoffed a little.

“What happened to an hour?” he asked and Dean shrugged.

“Didn’t take as long as I thought.” he grinned. Gabriel walked over and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, little brother.” Dean turned pink and Sam busted out laughing, but Cas just cocked his head.

“About what, Gabriel?” Dean walked over and put his arm around Cas, steering him away from his brother.

“Nothin’, Cas. Ignore him.” He leveled a dark look over at Gabriel, who was still smiling at his joke. “Cas gets shotgun.” he announced, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

“What else is new?” he grumbled as he opened the back door and climbed in. Gabriel went around to the other side and got in. Dean pecked Cas on the lips and went around to the driver’s side door to get behind the wheel of his baby. Cas climbed in right after him and finally, they were all loaded into the car. Dean started the car and then reached over to crank up the radio before squealing the tires as they peeled out of the parking lot.

 

Three hours, thirty two minutes and roughly 45 seconds later they were pulling in to another motel, just as seedy as the one they had left. Coincidentally, the _only_ hotel in Addison Wisconsin. The Happy Nights hotel sat just on the outskirts of the small town. The ‘H’ and the ‘T’ were peeling off – Making the ‘Happy Nights’ hotel ‘Appy Nighs’ and the middle-aged woman behind the counter gave them two rooms with the air of someone who had seen it –as well as everything else – all before.  She hands them the keys and wishes the four of them a pleasant afternoon in a bored voice. Dean immediately expected the worst.

He isn’t disappointed. There were cigarette burns in the carpet and comforter was torn in three different places, and had been clumsily repaired. There were also hard water stains in the sink and toilet. When he pulls the comforter back on the bed, at least the white sheets are still white, and he determined –after a thorough search – that no stains were visible. Cas had watched him the entire time with a smirk on his face. He was used to Dean by now.

Once Dean was finished inspecting the room, Cas walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man. Dean made a noise of contentment in the back of his throat and tilted his head back. Cas placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then pulled away.

“We should go to Sam and Gabriel’s room. We have a case after all.” he said with a little resentment in his voice.

“We could always get an early start tomorrow.” he hedged hopefully, although he knew full well that it wouldn’t work. Cas smiled knowingly and kissed Dean chastely.

“More people may die.” he said as he grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him from the room. Dean went without too much resistance – Cas was right anyway – Dean knocked on his brothers door idly missing when they used to share a room and he could just yell at Sam from the comfort of his hotel bed. It wasn’t really a longing – he’d take the trade off any day – but his laziness felt for sure that there was some way they could work it out where he wouldn’t have to come to his brother’s room just to talk to him.

There was a brief scuffling noise and a voice yelled “One minute!” Dean rolled his eyes. If he and Cas could refrain from jumping each other the moment they were alone those two should have definitely been able to. He leaned back against the wall outside and crossed his arms, looking at Cas.

“They don’t seem to care that people may be dying.” he said in a suggestive tone, smiling at the look his angel gave him. Apparently, Cas didn’t think that Dean’s statement warranted an answer. Dean reached out to the angel and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. Cas kissed him back for a minute and then pulled away.

“Dean.” he said, taking a step back. Dean grinned and threw his hands up in surrender.

“Fine. You win.” he said, then pulled Cas close again, putting his lips at Cas’ ear “But I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you when we get back tonight.” Dean promised, and was rewarded with a shiver from the angel.

“I look forward to it.” Cas said, a little breathlessly.  Dean was leaning forward to kiss him when the door opened and Gabriel poked his head out.

“Cassie! Dean-o! I don’t suppose you two could come back in an hour or so? Me and Sammy are kinda…” Dean held up his hand to silence the archangel.

“I don’t want to know. But, yeah, me and Cas will go do some research on each of the victims while you two…finish up.” Dean grimaced slightly. “But remember, people may die.” he says, echoing Cas’ words. Gabriel grinned, saluted, and then shut the door. Dean shuddered.

“Come on, let’s go see if we can’t find a library or something. I don’t want to think about what’s going on in there.” Dean started to make his way towards the Impala, trying very hard not to think about what Sam and Gabriel were doing behind closed doors.

“I do not know why it bothers you so much, Dean. They are not doing anything different from what you and I do. How is it different?” Dean leveled a look at Cas.

“Cas, we’ve talked about this. Because it’s my brother and your brother and I just don’t like to think about that.” He waved his arm as he climbed into the Impala.

“But they don’t seem to mind what we do.” Dean heaved a sigh.

“It’s because I’m the big brother, and I still think of Sam as a kid, I guess.” Cas pursed his lips but didn’t comment further. Dean drove into the center of the small town and followed the signs to the library.

“Come on, Cas.” he said as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the small building. “Let’s go do something productive for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if you are so inclined :)


	4. Research

Chapter 4: Research

Research was dull. Most of the missing people had lead boring, simple lives and went to work every day and came home to dinner and talked to their kids about school. Dean was finding it incredibly difficult to not just stare at Cas the entire time. The angel looked so adorable when he was concentrating as hard as he was. At least until he found the one outstanding exception in the victim list.

Her name was Lindsey Donovan.

She was the youngest of the victims, only 24, and the last one to go missing. She went missing just last week, from her one bedroom apartment where she lived alone. The rest of the missing people had families, dogs, mortgages. As far as he could tell, Lindsey was alone. That wasn’t the only thing different either.

As he dug a little deeper, Dean found out that Lindsey had a record. He turned quickly to Cas to show him what he had found.

“Hey, look at this.” Cas tore his eyes away from his own computer and looked at Dean’s. “The last girl to go missing: Lindsey Donovan. She doesn’t fit the profile.” Cas glanced at Dean, knitting his eyebrows.

“How so?” Dean had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. As much as he loved Cas, the angel was so clueless sometimes.

“The rest of the victims, they lived normal, apple pie lives. Houses, dogs, kids, the whole she-bang. She lived alone. No family, no friends, hell, not even a cat, as far as I can tell. And she has a criminal record.” Cas raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

“What for?” he asked and Dean shook his head.

“I don’t know. It’s sealed; we’ll have to get Sam to hack into it whenever he gets done screwing your brother.”

“Should we interview the families?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“Might as well. Not much more research we can do. I mean, I can only look at so many pictures of family barbeques.” Cas nodded and stood up. Dean stretched before clearing the history before closing the browser. Cas was standing off to the side, waiting for Dean to finish when a woman in her mid-thirties approached him.

“Hello! You seem a bit lost, can I help you?” Dean instantly felt jealously flare up in his chest at the way she said it. _I’m sure you’d just_ love _to help him out._ Dean thought _Out of his pants, maybe._ He stood up quickly.

“No, I’m fine, thank you. I’m just waiting.” Cas said, indicating Dean. The woman turned around and gave him a once over before turning her attention back to the angel, giving him a 1000-watt smile.

“Are you sure there isn’t _anything_ I can do?” she said, implications all over her voice. Dean growled and strode over, put his hand on the back of Cas’ head and kissed him hard. Cas seemed surprised, but he kissed him back. After a minute Dean pulled away, glaring at the woman.

“I’m sure there isn’t anything you can do.” Dean said, and put his arm around Cas and walked them out of the library, leaving the very flabbergasted woman in their wake.

“Dean. What was that about?” Cas asked. Dean knew he was walking fast but the angel didn’t seem to be having any trouble keeping up.

“She was hitting on you.” Dean growled, and unconsciously pulled Cas closer.

“Was she?” Cas asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Dean nodded.

“I didn’t like it. You’re _mine._ ” They reached the Impala and Dean pushed Cas against it, kissing him again. “Mine.” he said possessively, kissing Cas’ neck.

“Dean. Dean, it’s the middle of the day.” Cas said, squirming and pushing back against Dean. He thanked God that no one was around at the moment.

“Mine.” Dean repeated in the same possessive tone, moving his mouth to suck on Cas’ earlobe.

“D-Dean. S-Someone c-could walk up a-at any mo-moment.” Cas whimpered, quickly losing his self-control as Dean licked patterns all over his neck. “Dean. Stop.” He said, pushing the hunter back. This seemed to break Dean from his jealously-induced trance. He took a deep breath.

“Sorry.” he said. Cas stepped forward and kissed Dean chastely.

“It’s alright, Dean. It’s not that I didn’t enjoy it, but we have work to do.” Dean nodded, and sighed, putting his arms around Cas and hugging him briefly.

“Come on.” he said, as he pulled away. “Let’s go talk to the families.”

 

Four hours later, Dean was driving back to their crappy room in the crappy hotel. They had gone immediately from the library to where the first victim, Matthew Khrater, had lived. (After stopping by the hotel so Dean could change, that is.) The only thing awaiting them there was a grieving widow and two teenagers. After determining there wasn’t anything of use to be found, Dean and Cas moved on to the next victim’s house. And then they tried the next one, and then the next, and then the next, and so on, finding nothing except for three more grieving widows, one grieving husband, a score of sad children and one heartbroken dog that was still waiting for his master to come home.

All in all, an uneventful day.

By the time they pulled into the hotel, the sun was setting. Dean put his beloved car in park and looked over at Cas.

“Well, that was the most pointless day in the history of pointless days.” he said, leaning his head against the seat.

“Dean, I’m sure there have been days that were more…” Dean cut him off with a kiss.

“It’s an expression, Cas.” Cas hummed and kissed Dean until the hunter pulled away. He laughed when the angel tried to follow. “Let’s go see what our brothers have been up to all day.” he said, grabbing the bag of food they had brought for Sam before climbing out of the car, Cas following close behind him.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Sam answered the door almost immediately. He smiled happily at the food and proceeded to tear the bag away from Dean before him and Cas could even get over the threshold.

“What, has your angel been starving you?” Dean asked, as Sam tore into the Chinese food. He rolled his eyes and flipped Dean off, unable to talk past the forkfuls of chicken fried rice he was shoveling into his mouth.

“No, he just burned a _lot_ of calories today.” Gabriel said, appearing out of nowhere. Dean was far too used to this by now for it to affect him. The archangel winked at Sam and threw his arm around Dean.

“So, Dean-0, what did you and Cassie do today, huh?” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Dean shook his head.

“No, actually, we did a little research on each of the victims and then interviewed their families.” Gabriel clutched at his chest dramatically.

“Dean-o…you did research? Oh, be still my heart!” He said, and proceeded to fall to the floor, causing everyone in the room (even Cas) to roll their eyes at him.

“Did you find anything?” Sam asked, apparently slowing down in his frantic eating. Dean shrugged.

“Not really. They were about the most boring people you can imagine. They were all normal, apple-pie-life-having people. Except for the most recent one to go missing. Lindsey Donovan? She didn’t fit the profile. No family or friends, worked at the diner in town, lived alone, no boyfriend. She has a record too, but it was sealed so I figured you could hack into the database and break it open.” Sam nodded.

“What about the interviews?” Dean just shook his head.

“Not even worth talking about. We didn’t get anything useful from any of them.”

“So…basically you did nothing?” Sam asked.

“We did stuff!” Dean said, outraged. “At least, we tried to do things. It’s not our fault there wasn’t anything to find.” Sam nodded, and then looked at his watch.

“At any rate, it’s too late now to go do anything about it. We should just get a fresh start in the morning.” Dean nodded and clapped his hands together.

“Good, now that _that_ is all sorted out, I have a promise to keep to my angel, so we are gonna take our leave now.” Dean winked at Cas, who looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes suddenly widened and then he was beside Dean.

“Goodnight, Sam. Gabriel.” he said, and suddenly Dean found himself crashing onto the lumpy bed in their hotel room, with the angel attacking his lips feverishly. Dean moaned low in his throat and brought his hands up to tangle in Cas’ hair.

“Eager, huh?” Dean smiled, when he pulled away for air. Cas nodded, leaning back to took Dean in the eyes.

“Always.” Cas said, diving in to kiss Dean again.

Dean angled his head to deepen the kiss. After a minute of this, Dean quickly flipped the two of them over and pinned the angel down. Cas complied, allowing him to be held down even though he and Dean both knew the angel could break Dean’s hold as easily as he would glass. Dean growled started to kiss Cas again.

“That woman today…” Dean said, in-between kisses, “you liked it, didn’t you? Liked me being possessive and claiming you as my own. Didn’t you?”

“Y-yes.” Cas breathed, angling his neck up to give Dean better access. Dean’s only answer was to move his hands from Cas’ wrists to start unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed the angel’s chest once for every button he undid, following his slow progression down. Cas whimpered and arched his back, pressing closer to Dean.

“You’re mine.” Dean said, as he pushed the unbuttoned shirt off Cas’ shoulders. Cas sat up quickly to let him pull it off and fling it to the side. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it off as well, so they were both bare-chested against each other.

“Mine.” Dean said again. He moved his hand down to unbutton the ill-fitting slacks that the angel always wore and pulled them off. Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders and pushed his hips upward in search of friction. Dean laughed breathlessly and moved his hands away only to replace them with his mouth, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along Cas’ cock through his boxers. The angel gasped and thrust towards Dean’s mouth as he slid his hands into Dean’s hair.

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas moaned, and Dean slowly ran his hands up Cas’ thighs to the hem of the angel’s boxers, grabbing them and pulling them off in one fluid motion. Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hair as the cool air assaulted his member. Dean wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head and taking the angel partway into his mouth. Cas let out a strangled gasp and gripped Dean’s head with blunt fingernails and pushed himself into Dean’s open mouth. Dean pulled back a little putting his hands on the angel’s hips and holding him down.

“Easy, angel.” Dean whispered. Cas whimpered but stayed still, letting Dean tease him with his tongue and lips before he took the angel’s cock back into his mouth. He slipped his head down as far down as he could and started to work what he couldn’t fit into his mouth with his hand. Dean could feel Cas’ muscles tensing with effort as he forced himself not to thrust into Dean’s mouth with wild abandon. Dean smiled and pulled back. He rolled off of Cas and lept down from the bed, digging through his bag until his fingers closed around the bottle of lube. He quickly climbed back into the bed.

“You’re mine, and no one else’s.” he whispered as he uncapped the bottle of lube and poured it onto his hands. “I’m going to make you beg tonight, Castiel.” Dean felt the angel shiver beneath him, the way Dean knew he would when you used his full name. “To remind you that you are mine and no one else’s.” Dean rubbed his lubed fingers around Cas’ entrance.

“I’m already yours, Dean.” Cas whimpered, spreading his legs. Dean grinned and breached his hole, causing the angel to arch his back and cry out. Dean slowly worked his finger in and out, enjoying every gasp he got from Cas. When Dean pushed a second finger in, Cas almost screamed. Dean put his free hand over the angel’s mouth.

“Quiet, angel. We don’t want to wake up everyone.” Dean curved his fingers and pressed against Cas’ spot. Cas gripped the sheets and bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet. Dean was unrelenting, pressing against the spot again and again until Cas was a convulsing mess under him.

“Please, Dean.” He whimpered. Dean smiled.

“What do you want, babe?” Cas arched as Dean slipped a third finger in.

“Need…more…you…please.” he mumbled. Dean pressed against his prostate again and Cas cried out. “Dean, please!”

“Please what?”

“For God’s sake, fuck me, Dean.” Dean grinned at Cas’ blasphemy. He took his fingers out and slicked his cock up. He pressed teasingly against Cas’ hole. Cas surprised Dean by pressing himself down and taking Dean inside himself with one fluid motion.

“Ah! Fuck!” Dean swore at the sudden heat and tightness that surrounded him. He moved his hands to Cas’ hips and started off at a rough pace. Cas reached down towards his own dick and Dean slapped his hand away.

“No. You’re gonna come just from my cock tonight, Cas. No touching.”  Cas whimpered and nodded, changing to grip Dean’s shoulders instead.

“Dean!” Cas cries out when Dean brushes against his prostate. Dean thrusts at the same angle again and feels Cas dig his nails into his shoulders.

“Mine.” Dean huffed out, driving into that spot over again.

“Yours.” Cas agreed. “Only yours. No one else’s.” Dean nodded and started to thrust faster, harder into Cas. The angel moved to Dean’s back, and Dean idly thought Cas wouldn’t be the only one to have wings come morning. Dean felt Cas spasm beneath him and knew the angel was close.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” Cas shuddered and suddenly Dean felt the angel’s hot, sticky release coating both of their stomachs. Cas’ hole clenched around him and suddenly Dean was coming, taking both himself and Cas by surprise. He hadn’t known he was that close. Dean pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Cas, spreading the mess between them. Cas’ hands traced soothing circles on Dean’s back.

“That was quite nice. I think I’ll get you jealous more often.” Cas joked. Dean laughed tiredly.

“I’d love to see what happened when you get jealous.” Cas hummed, still riding the high from his recent orgasm. Dean sighed.

“Better get cleaned up. Don’t want to be sticky in the morning.” Cas unwrapped his arms and let Dean free. The hunter got up and went into the bathroom and wet a cloth, cleaning himself off and then returning to Cas and wiping him off as well. He threw the cloth in the corner of the room and rejoined the angel on the bed. Cas crawled over to rest his head on Dean’s chest.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean closed his eyes and a few moments later fell asleep.

A few hours later, Dean was roused by a knock on the door. He glanced at Cas and saw bright blue eyes looking back at him.

“Who is it?!” Dean called. A familiar voice answered him.

“It’s Sam. Get up, we have a problem.” Dean grumbled and climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweats as he opened the door. Sam was fully dressed, and looked unhappy.

“What?” he asked, annoyance leaking through his tone. Sam’s sighed before he answered.

“There’s been another disappearance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are almost as wonderful as the people taking the time to read this :)


	5. Witnesses

Chapter 5: Witnesses

Dean stood their dumbfounded. He had known that the disappearances were speeding up, but he had no idea that another person would have vanished so soon. The last girl had only been missing for 6 days, for Christ’s sake! Dean saw Cas scramble out of bed out of the corner of his eye.

“Someone else is missing?” Dean says, still watching Cas as the angel pulls a pair of Dean’s sweatpants from his bag and pulls them on before joining Dean at the door, placing a feather-light hand on Dean’s waist. “Who? When?” Sam swallowed.

“Yesterday afternoon.  It was…” Sam swallows again. “…it was a kid, Dean. A little girl. Her name is Katie Wilson.” Dean felt his heart constrict, the way it always did when children were involved. Cas tightened his grip around Dean’s waist.

“How old was she?” The angel asked quietly. Sam turned his eyes to Cas.

“Nine.” Sam said. “She was walking home from school and never made it. Her friends are saying she just vanished into thin air. But then again, who’s going to believe a bunch of 9-year-olds?” Sam shook his head. “Still, it’s the first time we’ve had witnesses.”

“Yeah, a bunch of kids. Just what we needed.” Dean walked back over to the bed and sat down, lowering his face into his hands. He hated it when kids were involved.  Hated it when he had to ask them tough questions and then lie to their innocent little faces. He groaned, wondering what time it was. The sun had been peeking up when he had answered the door. Whatever time it was, it was too damn early to be dealing with all of this crap. He glanced up at Sam.

“What time is it?” he asked, frowning. Sam consulted his watch.

“6:37.” Dean groaned again and fell back down on the bed.

“It’s too early to go talk to any of the kids. We’ll have to go this afternoon; they’ll all be in school in an hour or so.” Sam nodded and leaned against the door frame.

“Gabe isn’t awake yet. For someone who doesn’t need to sleep, he sure does a lot.” Sam smiled and shook his head fondly. “I was awake and listening to the police scanner when I heard the call come in. Figured I should let you know.” Cas climbed onto the bed behind Dean put his arms around him. Dean leaned back against Cas.

“Go back to Gabe, Sammy. We can’t do anything just yet.” Dean said. Sam nodded, recognizing dismissal. He waved to the pair of them and shut the door with a snap. Dean sighed heavily and plopped his head back against Cas’ shoulder.

“Why did it have to be kids?” He asked no one in particular. Cas hummed and kissed Dean’s hair.

“Because that’s the way our lives work.” Dean moved his hands up and intertwined their fingers together. Dean sighed again.

“I hate it when kids are involved. It makes everything so much harder.”

“I know.” Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck. “But it’ll be alright, Dean. We’ll find the girl and stop whatever is taking people.” Cas reassured Dean, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

_How do you know?_ Dean wanted to ask, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to appear so vulnerable in front of the angel.

“Because we always do.” Cas answered Dean’s unspoken question.  As much as Dean didn’t want to admit it, just hearing Cas say that made him feel better. Dean rolled his head back to look up at Cas.

“Are you reading my mind again?” he teased, but there was a note of true curiosity in his voice. Cas shook his head.

“I don’t have to read your mind to know what you are thinking, Dean.” The angel said, turning Dean’s head so that the hunter was able to see the serious look on the angel’s face. Dean smiled and stretched his neck so he could place a gentle kiss on Cas’ cheek.

“How did I get so lucky?” He asked, causing Cas chuckle softly.

“Free will.” he answered, turning his face so that he met Dean’s lips with his own.

 

Dean stood in the shower a few minutes later. He could hear Cas moving around in the next room. He had dropped a hint that Cas should join him in the shower, but the comment had apparently went right over the angel’s head. He should have known better than to try and be subtle about it. Cas needed to be hit in the face with something before he noticed it. He sighed internally. Oh well.

As Dean washed the shampoo out of his hair his mind drifted back to the case. To be honest, he was stumped. His father’s journal had been virtually no help. After that, his first instinct had been to call Bobby but seeing as Bobby was dead, that was impossible. Oh well, they would just have to figure it out themselves. Dean shut the water off and climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

“Shower’s free.” He told Cas as he walked across the room to his bag. He could feel Cas’ eyes follow him as he crossed the room and he had to suppress a smile. He turned around and caught Cas’ eye. The angel’s eyes were black with lust, with the smallest ring of blue surrounding them. Cas bit his lip and nodded, moving towards the bathroom. When the door closed, Dean was just thinking that maybe he didn’t get clean enough in his shower and that he may need to go join Cas in his when he heard a knock on the door.

“Dean? I got breakfast.” Sam called through the door. Dean grumbled and went to open the door, forgetting that he was only wearing a towel. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked, gesturing to Dean’s towel. Dean shook his head.

“Nah, I just got out of the shower.” Dean took the fast food bag out of Sam’s hand and went to sit at the tiny table. He was surprised when Sam followed him, sitting in the chair opposite of him. It was Dean’s turn to raise his eyebrow.

“Umm…not that I mind, but…why are you here? I mean, usually you’d be with Gabe right now. Eating or…whatever.” He dropped off, watching Sam for an explanation. Sam laughed.

“Nah, just he’s still sleeping and I was bored and I figured we hadn’t got to spend much time together lately, you know, and just talk. So…how are things?” Dean was still suspicious.

“Things in general or things with Cas?” Sam smiled sheepishly.

“Uhh..both, I guess?” Dean pursed his lips.

“Right now? Things kinda suck. We don’t know what we are dealing with and it’s still taking people and we aren’t any closer to killing it.” Dean took a deep breath. “Things with Cas are great. I dunno, man. It’s just like…he gets me. Better than anyone I’ve ever known. I don’t know whether it’s because he’s an angel or if it’s just him but…he knows what I need without me having to tell him. It’s…awesome. To have someone taking care of me for once.” Sam smiled. He’d never heard his brother talk about someone like he talked about Cas. It was refreshing. Dean cleared his throat and spoke again.

“So how are things with you?” Sam smiled and opened his mouth to answer just as the bathroom door opened and Cas stepped out, stark naked, obviously intending to have some ‘alone time’ with Dean. He saw Sam and instantly blushed crimson.

“Sam! I…uhh..didn’t expect to see you here.” Dean busted out laughing and Sam matched Cas’ blush.

“I guess that’s my cue.” He stood up and made his way to the door. He nodded at Dean, then at Cas, and disappeared out the door, muttering something about brain bleach. Dean looked at Cas and started to laugh again. Cas stared down at the floor.

“I was trying to be seductive.” he said, shuffling his feet around. “I did not expect for your brother to be in the room. I should have checked.” Dean stood to his feet and walked over to the angel, still chortling. He put his arms around Cas and hugged him.

“S’alright, Cas.” he said, kissing the angel. Cas stood back.

“I may have scarred your brother. It isn’t alright.” Dean started to laugh again.

“He’s fine, Cas. Trust me.” Cas accepted Dean’s kiss but he still looked troubled. Dean let go of Cas and walked over to his bag. He tossed a pair of underwear towards his angel.

“Get dressed, angel. We have work to do.”

 

After collecting Sam and (a very reluctant) Gabriel, Dean and Cas climbed into the Impala to start the interviews. Sam had put together a list of all the children that had witnessed Katie’s disappearance. Dean decided they should split up, since, at least in his mind, it would seem suspicious if four different FBI agents came to your house at one time. Besides, they would get through the interviews much quicker that way, so they divided the list into two and went their separate ways.

The first house on Dean and Cas’ list was Katie’s. Sam had seemed…reluctant to interview the parents of the missing girl, so he had given it to Dean. He wasn’t looking forward to it either.

Cas stood calmly by his side as the rang the doorbell. He didn’t seem at all concerned with the fact that they were about to talk to the parents of a girl who had gone missing less than twelve hours ago. A pretty, middle-aged woman with red-rimmed eyes answered the door.

“Can I help you?” she asked. Dean and Cas flashed their FBI badges.

“Agents Coulson and Fury. We’re here about your daughter’s disappearance.” Dean said, flashing her a smile. She blinked in surprise.

“She hasn’t even been missing for 12 hours yet. How did you…?” She trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

“We were already here about the other disappearances, and we happened to hear about your daughter.” She nodded and held out her hand.

“I’m Amanda Wilson. Please come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are like air :)


	6. Jealousy

Chapter 6: Jealousy

Dean stepped inside when Amanda stepped back, allowing them entry into her home. Cas followed and Amanda shut the door with an audible _snap_ once everyone was inside. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

“You’re going to have to forgive the mess…with everything that’s been going on lately, cleaning just hasn’t been a priority.” Dean nodded, and Cas spoke in a low, calming voice.

“We are sorry to intrude on your grief, Mrs. Wilson. I promise we will be quick.” Amanda smiled wryly.

“Call me Amanda, please.” She took a deep breath. “You aren’t intruding on anything, Agent Fury. It’ll be nice to not be alone for a while.” She walked them into the living room and invited them to sit on the large sectional dominating the space.

“Where is your husband?” Dean asked. Mrs. Wilson scoffed slightly.

“Last time I heard, he was at Jefferson’s, killing his liver.” The way she said it made it clear this was a long-running fight between the two of them.

“Mrs. Wilson…” Dean started, but she cut him off.

“Amanda, please. Would you care for something to drink? I was just about to make some coffee.”

“That would be welcome, Amanda. Thank you.” Cas said, smiling. She nodded and went into the kitchen. The moment she was out of sight, Cas turned towards Dean.

“If I am not mistaken, she was referencing the bar we passed on our way into town. Her husband is most likely an alcoholic, and the recent disappearance of his daughter has probably made it worse. It sounds as if this has been an issue for some time.” Dean gave a low whistle.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Dean said sarcastically, and the way Cas’ face lights up at Dean’s ‘praise’ sends a jolt of guilt through the hunter. He knows the angel is trying his best and being a dick to him (although it was Dean’s nature) wasn’t necessarily called for.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas beamed. He pursed his lips, seeming to think for a minute and then his brow furrows. “That was sarcasm, wasn’t it?” Dean nodded, even though the quilt was still surging through his body. Cas’ face fell slightly.

“You already knew all of that, didn’t you? I’m sorry, Dean.” He muttered, looking at his hands. The guilt intensified, but before Dean could say anything to the angel, Amanda was re-entering the room with three cups of coffee, along with some cream and sugar, all laid out on a tray.

“I didn’t know how you would take it.” She explained, sitting the tray on the table.

“Thanks.” Dean said, reaching out to take a cup. She nodded and settled down onto the couch.

“Now, how can I help you?” She asked, sipping her coffee. Dean cleared his throat.

“In the days before your daughter disappeared, did you notice anything strange?” he asked. Amanda blinked.

“Nothing that I can think of.” She answered. “It was just…a normal week.”

“Any cold spots or lights flickering, maybe the smell of sulfur?” Dean pressed. Amanda shook her head.

“No, nothing like that…but…” she glanced away. “I did notice this woman the day before yesterday. The only reason I remember is because she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and it was like 90 degrees outside. I remember thinking that she must be crazy. She was across the street from my daughter’s school, watching the kids play on the playground.” She cleared her throat. “I only saw her for a second, and then she was gone.” Dean and Cas exchanged significant looks and then looked back at her.

“What did this woman look like?” Dean asked. Amanda cleared her throat.

“She was tall. Really tall for a woman. She had long dark hair, I couldn’t tell you the exact color. She was dressed odd, too. She had on a purple shirt and a black corset with a long, black skirt. Hell, the only thing she was missing was long, pointy hat and she’d looked like a witch!” She laughed uncertainly. Dean felt his blood run cold. They hadn’t run into a witch since…Casmiria. He unconsciously reached for Cas’ hand, but thought better of it at the last second. Grabbing your ‘partner’s’ hand wasn’t something FBI agents did.

Amanda noticed their silence. “You don’t really think it was a witch, do you?” she asked sarcastically. Dean and Cas both shook their heads.

“No, ma’am. But I do think this may be significant in helping us find you daughter. Have you told this to the police?” Cas asked. Amanda nodded.

“They didn’t seem to think anything of it. Said it was most likely my subconscious looking for a reason Katie would be missing.” She looked down and sighed. “Hell, I thought it was my imagination.” She looked back up. “Do you really think that it may have something to do with Katie’s disappearance?” Dean cleared his throat.

“We have to go on the assumption it may be. We want to talk to her at any rate. Do you remember anything else about her? The smallest detail may help.” She shook her head.

“It was really far away and I only caught a glimpse. I’m sorry.” Cas reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, Amanda.” She looked up and gave Cas a look that set Dean on edge. Lonely housewife or not, she had no right to look at his boyfriend like that. Dean stood up.

“If you think of anything else, please give us a call.” Dean took a business card out of his wallet and held it out to her. She looked surprised.

“Are you leaving already?” She asked, reaching out to take the card. Cas gave Dean a look but followed suit.

“Yeah, we want to get this back and start on it immediately, start trying to find her. If we wait any longer, she might leave the area, if she hasn’t already.” Amanda nodded and stood up.

“I guess I can see that. Will you let me know if you find her?” She asked, walking with them to the door.

“You’ll be the first to know.” Dean answered. She cleared her throat and grabbed a pen.

“Here, I’ll give you my number and you can just call.” Before Dean could say anything she took Cas’ hand and wrote it down. The action gave Dean the irrational urge to pull Cas away from the woman and claim him. She smiled hesitantly at Cas as she let go of his hand. Dean opened the door and let Cas pass him before nodding to Amanda.

“If you have any more questions or anything, don’t hesitate to call me.” Dean didn’t miss that she said all of this to Cas, not even sparing a glance at him.

“We will.” He said, forcing a smile. She glanced at his direction and nodded. With one last look at Cas, she shut the door. Dean turned and started walking towards the Impala.

“Dean.” Cas called, hurrying to catch up to the man. He didn’t understand why Dean was acting this way. “Dean, is something wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Dean growled as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Cas opened the passenger door and got inside. He opened his mouth to ask again but Dean grabbed his phone and dialed. Cas could hear Sam’s voice through the phone.

“Hey, Sammy.”

_“Dean? Is everything okay?”_

“Yeah, we’re fine. Got a lead, though. Katie’s mom saw a woman a couple of days before she disappeared.”

_“A woman? Dean, that’s not a lead. There are thousands of women…”_

“She said she was there for a moment and then disappeared. Long, dark hair, tall. Wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt with a corset and a long black skirt.”

_“Is that all you have?”_

“Yeah, that’s all the mom could remember. Why, have you got something?”

_“Maybe. Apparently, there’s been some guy running around here talking to people about Supernatural things. He’s been telling everyone that it’s a witch that’s causing all of this. Me and Gabe are trying to track him down right now._

“Alright. We’re headed back to the hotel to see if we can dig anything more up about the woman.”

_“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.”_

“Bye, Bitch.”

_“Later, Jerk.”_

Dean hung the phone up. Cas tilted his head the way he always did when he was confused.

“Dean, did I do something to upset you?” He asked.

“No.”

“Are you sure? You seem upset…” Cas asked, worry lacing his tone.

“I’m fine, Cas!” Dean said. He reached and turned the radio up deafeningly loud, effectively cutting off the conversation. Cas looked down at his hands. Dean was so infuriating sometimes. He was so unwilling to talk about what he was feeling, and Cas wasn’t good at human emotions. Dean was obviously upset, so why would he lie to Cas and tell him he wasn’t? It just didn’t make sense. The sooner Cas knew what was wrong, the sooner he could try and fix it.

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot moments later, Dean cut the car off and stepped out without saying a word. Cas followed him quietly as he went to the motel room and opened the door, leaving it ajar so Cas could come through as well.

Well, at least that was something.

Cas closed the door behind him and approached Dean, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso. When Dean pulled out of the embrace, Cas knew something was up.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Just tell me. There is no point in you lying, I can tell when you are upset, I just don’t know why.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“No, you don’t. That’s the problem, isn’t it? You don’t know that you are even doing anything wrong.” Dean sat down and put his head in his hands and heaved a sigh. Cas went around and knelt in front of Dean, clasping the man’s hands in his.

“What am I doing wrong?” he asked. Dean stood up abruptly, ripping his hands out of Cas’ and stalking across the room. That made the second time in less than a minute Dean had pulled away from Cas. Knowing that Dean didn’t want Cas to touch him made Cas feel sick inside.

“Did you have to flirt with her, Cas?” Dean asked. The angel looked up, startled.

“With who, Dean?” He asked, tilting his head in confustion. Dean shook his head.

“Amanda. You were flirting with her and she was eating it up. For Christ’s sake, she gave you her number!” Dean still had his back turned to Cas, who promptly looked down and the seven numbers written on his hand.

“I didn’t realize I was flirting. I was trying to be nice. She seemed sad, and lonely.”

“She was sad and lonely! Her husband is obviously a deadbeat who would rather drink his life away than stay home with his wife! And then you come up being all nice and…well, she was definitely interested.” Dean made a noise of disgust.

“Dean, there is no reason for you to be jealous. I’m not interested…” Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

“I’m not jealous!” He half-yelled. Cas sighed and continued.

“I’m not interested in anyone else, Dean. I only want you.” Dean scoffed and turned towards the angel.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean’s tone made Cas angry. He stood and stalked to stand in front of Dean.

“Have I ever given you a reason to believe that I want someone else? What have I ever done to indicate that you are not enough, Dean? Please, enlighten me. There is no one else, no one in this world that could compare to what I feel for you.” Dean stood stonily under Cas’ barrage until the angel had finished, then he got right up into his face.

“Yeah, Cas, for now! What happens when someone better comes along, huh? Where am I gonna be!?” Dean yelled and turned away from Cas, throwing up his arms in disgust. “I don’t want to lose you, Cas. I _can’t_ lose you. I won’t survive it.” He whispered, more to himself than to Cas.  The angel reached out tentatively to touch Dean’s back, and when the hunter didn’t pull away, Cas wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean sagged back against him. “You could do so much better, Cas. I’m just an old broken down hunter that’s living on borrowed time.” Cas pulled away and went to stand in front of Dean.

“Listen to me, Dean Winchester. I have lived for a very, very long time. And in all my time, I have never come across anyone, any _thing_ , that made me feel the way you do, human or angel alike.” Cas moved his hands to cup Dean’s face. “And until you force me to leave, I’m going to be here, and I’m going to be yours. I don’t want anyone else, Dean. I never have and I never will. You may be an ‘old, broken down hunter’ but you are my old broken down hunter.” Cas brought his forehead to rest against Dean’s and looked him in the eye. “Believe me when I say I love you, Dean. I love you more than I have ever loved another being. Believe that I would die for you.” Dean smiled slowly, and Cas could swear there were tears in the hunter’s eyes when Cas leaned in to place a short, sweet kiss on Dean’s lips.

There were many outcomes to this action that Cas expected. A laugh, a hug, maybe a self-depreciating joke. What he wasn’t prepared for was the eagerness with which Dean returned the kiss.

Dean’s hands came up to cup Cas’ face, angling it up so he could kiss him deeper. Cas complied, opening his mouth the moment he felt Dean’s tongue run along his bottom lip. Dean kissed the angel eagerly, pushing him back until his back hit the wall. Cas grabbed Dean’s waist and pulled them flush against each other, not even a breath between their bodies. Dean moved his mouth from Cas’ and began to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses in a trail along the angel’s jaw, working is way down to Cas’ neck. Cas sighed and tilted his head up to give Dean better access, his hands finding their way under the hunter’s shirt and onto the smooth skin of his back. Dean groaned at the contact and his own hands started to roam all over the angel. When Cas felt Dean’s hands insistently pushing against his coat and jacket, Cas complied, pushing away from the wall and allowing his coat and jacket to pool at their feet. Cas gripped the hem of Dean’s shirt and tugged it off, tossing it to the side. The angel’s hands immediately found his own shirt and started undoing buttons with clumsy fingers. Apparently, it wasn’t fast enough for Dean. He grabbed the collar of Cas’ shirt in both of his hands and pulled, popping buttons everywhere in his desperation to get to the angel’s chest. Cas couldn’t say he minded – he could easily fix the shirt when they were finished, not to mention that Dean’s hands and mouth were moving over his newly exposed chest and that made it difficult to think of anything but _“FuckDeanFuckDeanFuckDean”_. Cas’ hands found their way to Dean’s hair as Dean kissed and licked his way steadily lower. Dean sank to his knees and undid the angel’s pants, pulling them down, along with the boxers in one swift motion. Dean looked up at Cas, locking eyes with him as he leaned forward and tentatively licked the leaking tip of Cas’ member. Cas threw his head back and moaned, using his grip on Dean’s hair to pull the hunter back up and claim his mouth again. As much as Cas enjoyed ‘blowjobs’ it wasn’t what he wanted right now. He wanted Dean, wanted all of him, and he wanted him right here. Cas dropped his hands from Dean’s hair and went to the button of Dean’s jeans, undoing it and letting go, allowing gravity to take care of the rest. Dean grinned up at him and hooked his own fingers into his boxers and let them join his jeans before stepping out and kicking them to the side. Dean tried to pull Cas to the bed but the angel held fast.

“Can’t wait, Dean. Need you now.” he whispered, pulling Dean’s body back to back and wrapping his hands around his waist so Dean couldn’t move away. Dean’s eyes darkened in lust and nodded quickly, moving one hand to hitch Cas’ leg around his waist.

“Cas…lube.” he panted, lust making his voice rough and low. Cas took one of Dean’s hand and brought it to his own mouth, taking two of Dean’s fingers and sucking on them. He rolled his tongue against them and made sure they were thoroughly coated. It was worth it by the way Dean’s eyes went wide and his breathing sped up. Cas opened his mouth and Dean withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue as he reached between them and began circling Cas’ entrance. The angel’s breath hitched as Dean pushed one finger inside him and began moving it in and out. Cas broke the kiss and threw his head back into the wall, moaning at the thought that Dean was going to be inside him soon. Dean’s mouth just moved to kiss Cas neck as carefully added a second finger and found his prostate simultaneously , making Cas whimper and push down onto his fingers.

“Dean….I’m…. _shit…_ ready.” he hissed, as Dean pressed on his prostate again. Dean’s eyes found his own, and it touched Cas to see the concern there.

“Cas…I gotta prep you…or…” Dean insisted, but Cas cut him off.

“Dean, I’m a _fucking_ angel of the _fucking_ lord, I can handle it. Fuck me!” Cas cried out. Dean nodded and withdrew his fingers, spitting in his palm and lubing up his dick before pressing forward into Cas.

“ _Fuck,_ Cas. I love it when you cuss.” Dean said, pushing in slowly. Cas groaned and brought Dean in for a messy kiss that was just _perfect_ as Dean bottomed out. Dean pulled out and pushed in again, starting a fast pace that showed just how much he wanted and needed the angel. Dean slid his hand down and gripped Cas’ other leg and pulled it slightly. Cas got the idea wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, allowing Dean to pick him up and wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean held him close, kissing his chest, shoulders, and collarbones as he moved in and out in an increasingly frantic, uncoordinated pace. Cas could feel his orgasm building up slowly and reached one hand to jerk his own dick, knowing Dean couldn’t do it and hold him up at the same time.

And there was no way he was unwrapping his legs from Dean.

The angle was too perfect, Dean making Cas see stars with thrust that grazed his prostate, effectively turning the angel into a whimpering, needy mess. Dean dug his nails into Cas, letting the angel know that his orgasm was close. Cas came quite suddenly, taking both of them by surprise but then Dean was coming right after, and _damn_ if the feeling of Dean coming inside him wasn’t one of the hottest things Cas had ever felt. Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss as they both rode out their orgasms. Dean started to pepper Cas’ collarbones with kisses as he pulled out and set the angel down. Cas’ legs refused to hold his weight and he collapsed. He tried to grab Dean to stay upright but ended up just pulling him to the floor alongside him. They both laughed and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him against his chest and kissing his forehead.

“I love you, too, Cas. I know I don’t say it enough and that I’m jealous and a dick and I wonder why you put up with me sometimes.” Dean sighed and buried his face in Cas’ hair. “But I’m glad you do.” he whispered. Cas looked up at him with a smile on his face.

“I love you, too, Dean.” he whispered back, nuzzling into Dean’s chest happily. They laid there together, both of them too tired and blissed out to move to the bed.

There was a knock on the door a little while later. Cas groaned.

“Go away.” he muttered. Dean chuckled and kissed his head.

“It’s probably just Sam, I’ll get rid of him and then we can move to the bed.” Cas allowed Dean to untangle their limbs and rolled over, finding his own boxers on the floor and pulling them on as Dean did the same. Cas stood to move to the bed when he heard Sam’s voice through the door.

“Dean? Cas? I need you to open the door, and make sure you are decent when you do. We’ve got some….unexpected company.” Dean and Cas exchanged a look and suddenly they were both dressed, thanks to Cas’ angelic abilities. Dean moved to open the door to see Sam standing beside Gabe. Cas could make out a figure behind them but he wasn’t sure who it was until Sam reached back and pulled him into the light. Dean did a double take and reached out for Cas, who stared at the man in complete awe.

Unexpected, yes. In fact, it was the last person either of them had ever expected to see again.

“Hey, guys.” Andrew said, grinning sheepishly and nodding at them. Dean blinked and blurted out the question on everyone’s mind.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?”


	7. Andrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for my mini hiatus, I promise it won't happen again. Here's the next chapter! And warning there's some Sabriel luvins in this chapter so if that's not your thing you might just want to not read the end of it? 
> 
> That's all :) Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Andrew

Dean stood there, dumbfounded, staring at Andrew. He looked at Sam and then to Gabe and finally back to Andrew. Sam’s mouth was set in a hard, unhappy line and Gabriel was frowning. Dean stood back wordlessly to let them all enter the room. He watched as Gabriel plopped himself down on the bed and started flicking through the T.V. Channels. Sam leaned against the wall and Andrew sat down at one of chairs at the table. He watched as Dean cautiously placed himself in the opposite chair. Cas moved to stand behind Dean, putting one hand on his shoulder. (Normally, Dean would object about the PDA, but he was so _shaken_ by Andrew’s sudden appearance that he allowed the small comfort his angel/boyfriend was giving him.) They all looked at Andrew expectantly, except for Gabriel. (He was still flicking through the television channels but Dean could tell he was listening.)

 Andrew was clearly uncomfortable having all of the attention on him. He cleared his throat and started to twist his hands together.

“So…I bet you are all wondering why I’m here.” Dean felt Cas’ hand tighten on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it crossed our minds.” Dean said sarcastically, before he could stop himself. Andrew stopped grinning and looked at his hands.

“I was tracking Casmiria.” he mumbled. Dean leaned forward, putting his elbow on the table.

“Why in the world were you tracking Casmiria? We bound her remember?” Dean said hotly.

 “Maybe I should just start from the beginning.” Dean nodded, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” He leaned back into his chair and felt Cas squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.  Andrew glanced around the room and heaved a sigh.

“Okay, so after we bound Casmiria and Gabriel dropped me off at home – which is still _not_ cool, by the way – I may have started…watching her.” He trailed off and glanced at Dean, his expression a little fearful. “At first, it was just to keep an eye on her, make sure she wasn’t kidnapping children and turning them into soap or something. But then…she slipped me.” He looked down at the floor shamefully. “I was with this girl and she skipped town without me noticing. I tried to follow but she was long gone by the time I got…” he cleared his throat. “Anyway, I had to start all over again and I’ve been tracking her ever since.”

“How long did it take you to find her?” Cas asked, startling Dean. He had almost forgotten he was back there, even though Cas was still touching him. Andrew glanced over Dean’s shoulder at the angel and then looked back down.

“I…I still haven’t. At least, I’m not sure if I have or not. I followed her trail here.” He gestured around the room. “And then all those people started disappearing and I got scared that she was _actually_ taking people and so I started to warn people. In hindsight, not the best idea I’ve ever had. Most of them thought I was just a raving drunk.”

“Probably a good thing.” Dean said. “If she ever found out, she’d most likely kill you.” Andrew looked up, unfazed.

“She’s probably looking to kill me anyway. And all of you, too.” He scowled for a minute and then sighed. “And probably some other people who breathed at her the wrong way.” Andrew stood up then, and stretched. “I’m tired of talking. I’m going to go find some alcohol and get drunk. You all are welcome to join me if you want.” He ran his hand through his hair and turned towards the door.

“Wait…you are going to help, aren’t you?” Sam asked, moving along behind him. Andrew looked back at him and smiled sadly.

“Yeah, I am. But not today. Today, I’m getting drunk.”

“Haven’t you spent the last few months getting drunk?” Dean asked testily, although he knew he had no room to talk when it came to drinking your feelings away. He wasn’t even entirely sure what made him say that.

Maybe he was just looking for a fight. Andrew just glanced back at him. The easiest way to describe the way he looked was defeated.

“Yeah, Dean. I have.” And with that, he opened the door and walked out. Sam groaned and slumped against the wall against the wall.

“Good going, Dean.” Sam said, looking up.

“What?” He asked. Sam shook his head.

“You just pissed off our best chance at finding out who did this.” Sam growled.  Dean stood up, and Cas moved his hand down to Dean’s elbow and squeezed. Dean knew it was a warning, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Seriously, Sam? I think it’s pretty clear who did this! Casmiria’s back, and somehow she’s got her powers back, or she’s got another witch doing her bidding, or she’s just kidnapping and killing people for the hell of it, who knows!”

“You think we are going to find her by ourselves? We don’t know anything about her! Hell, Dean, we don’t even know if it _is_ her! We need him, Dean! Andrew could…” Sam yelled, but Dean cut him off.

“He’s still going to help us! I just don’t think that going out and getting drunk is going to help this situation much! We should act _now_ , the longer we wait, the more of a chance that she’s going to know we are here and then she’s going to bolt!” Dean gestured wildly. “We need to go look at that cabin _now,_ Sam! We need to go see if we can stop her, and it doesn’t need to wait!” Dean went to step closer to Sam, but Cas’ hand on his elbow refused to yield. He tried to pull his arm out of Cas’ grip, but the angel held fast. Sam stepped up instead.

“You want to go fumbling around in the woods after dark when you know there is a witch out there? Not just any witch, but one we know is out to get us? Do you really want to do that, Dean?” Sam yelled

“It wouldn’t be the first time!” Dean yelled back, still trying to throw Cas’ hand off. He might as well have tried to throw off a brick wall. “Hell, Sam we’ve done more dangerous things than that when we were teenagers! Why in the hell are you choosing now to go all ‘safe’ and ‘conservative’!?” Sam stood up straight, seeming taller than normal as he looked down at Dean.

“Because now I have something I care about, Dean. I have someone I care about other than you.” Sam said, surprising everyone in the room. Dean took a step back, almost falling over Cas. Even Gabriel looked mildly surprised. Sam whirled around and looked at Gabriel, then turned on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door so hard it bounced back open. Dean was able to see Sam stalk in the direction of his room before he finally succeeded in wrenching his elbow out of Cas’ grasp. Without a word, he followed Sam out, heading in the opposite direction. Gabriel let out a low whistle and Cas turned his head to look at him.

“Winchesters.” Gabriel said, shrugging slightly. Castiel sighed.

“Winchesters.” He agreed, sounding exasperated. Gabriel heaved a sigh and then got up from the bed, walking over to Cas and clapping his hand on his shoulder.

“Think we should let them cool off for a bit?” he asked, and Cas shrugs.

“I think Dean was looking for a fight. He’s been stressed ever since this entire _thing_ started. He tried to fight with me earlier, but then we made love and I thought he had gotten over it.” Cas gestured towards the still-open door. “Obviously not.”

“Yeah, Dean isn’t one to just admit that he’s stressed out of his mind.” Gabriel nudged Cas. “He tends to take it out on us rather than to talk about it. ‘I’m fine, Cas!’” Gabriel said in a surprisingly good impression of Dean’s tone.  Cas smiled a little as he nudged Gabriel with his shoulder. Gabriel grins and then sighs.

“So…I’ll go talk my Winchester down and you can go talk yours down?” he suggests. Castiel sighs.

“I suppose. Now that I think about it, Dean is probably waiting to rant to me about his brother.” He smiled fondly, causing Gabriel to roll his eyes.

“Sometimes, you two are so disgustingly in love it makes me want to puke. I mean, even when he’s doing nothing but complaining to you…you just sit there and smile and hug him and it’s so _gross._ ” It was Cas’ turn to roll his eyes.

“Dean is not the easiest person to get along with, but I love him. He does not have the easiest life, either, so why should I make it more difficult when he needs to vent? I don’t mind listening.” Cas turned towards Gabriel. “Besides, I’ve seen you with Sam. You have no room to talk. It’s obvious you think the sun shines out of his ass.” Cas said, matter-of-factly. Gabriel eyes went wide and then he started to laugh. He doubled over and grabbed his stomach, struggling to breathe with the force of his laughter. Cas moved forward, slightly alarmed, but Gabriel waved him back. Finally, he stood, wiping his eyes with the tears that had settled there.

“Man, you have been spending _way_ too much time with Dean. I never thought I’d get to hear you say something like that.” Gabriel chuckled again. “Gotta give that one to Dean.” He chuckled again and clapped Cas on the back once more. “I’m gonna go find my hunter and try to calm him down.” Cas nodded.

“I should, also. Dean is probably wondering where I am already.” Gabriel rolled his eyes again.

“You know, I can’t tell whether Dean is wrapped around your finger, or if you are wrapped around his.” The archangel was almost out of the door before Cas spoke.

“Perhaps we are just wrapped around each other.” He said. Gabriel turned around in time to catch a soft smile on his brother’s face before Cas disappeared. Gabriel smiled and shook his head. As sickening as it sometimes was to watch them together, he was glad for it. Dean and Castiel both deserved the amount of devotion they had for each other. Gabriel walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Even if neither of them had a key, Cas could always pop in. He strode down the hall towards the door of the room him and Sam shared. Talking to Sam after him and Dean fought was not on his list of favorite things to do.

But he still had to do it. He cared about Sam, after all. And he knew Sam would be both angry and depressed after his fight with Dean.

Damn Winchesters and their emotionally-stunted selves.

Gabriel knocked gently before he opened the door to their shared room. He didn’t want to scare Sam by just barging in. Sam was seated on one of the beds with his head between his hands and a beer bottle beside his foot. Gabriel sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his ginormous shoulder. Sam looked up and then leaned his head over to trap Gabriel’s hand.

“It’s not your fault.” Gabriel said, sitting down beside him. Sam scoffed and sat up.

“I know. Dean was being a dick and there was no reason for it.”

“He was trying to pick a fight.” Gabriel said. “He wanted you to rise to bait. He didn’t really mean what he said. How could he? The man drinks whiskey like its water.” Gabriel started stroking his hand down Sam’s back. “He only said it because he knew you would grab the bait.” Sam stood up so quickly the change in the mattress almost threw Gabriel.

“Sure, defend him.” Sam said, kicking the beer bottle beside him (thank god, it was empty) and going over to the little fridge and getting another one. “God, you sound like Cas. So far stuck up his ass…” Gabriel raised his eyebrow. Now Sam was trying to pick a fight.

“I’m not defending him.” Gabriel said, refusing to rise to the bait. “I’m not saying what he did was right, or anything. It was a dick move to pull and it’s probably gonna come back around and bite him on the ass. I’m explaining _why_ he did it, and it isn’t your fault that you reacted. He’s your brother, Sam. He knows how to push your buttons.” Gabriel got up and walked over to Sam. “Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s Dean that gets stuck up Cas’ ass, not the other way around.” He bumped Sam with his hip. Sam rolled his eyes but Gabriel could see a smile on his face as he pushed him away.

“Gross. I _don’t_ need to know about my brother’s sex life. Seeing Cas naked was bad enough.” Sam said, grimacing at the memory. Gabriel chuckled, knowing all about the way Cas had come out of the bathroom naked when Sam was talking to Dean. Sam’s face fell slightly and he sighed again. Gabriel hugged him, his head barely coming up to the middle of his chest.

“Don’t worry. He’ll come around. He may not apologize but…” Gabriel kissed his chest. “It’ll be alright.” Sam moved his hand to the back of Gabriel’s head, causing Gabriel to look up.

“Thanks.” Sam said, his eyes warm. The archangel smiled.

“Anytime, Sam-a-lam.” Gabriel let go of Sam and then gestured for him to lower his head. When he did, Gabe kissed him with a loud smacking sound, pulling away the same moment he did so. Sam chuckled but grabbed him, pulling him closer and kissing him much more soundly than he had. Gabriel stood up on his toes and kissed Sam back with equal passion. Suddenly, Gabriel pulled away a skipped backwards a step, laughing at the surprised expression on Sam’s face. He turned around and walked towards the bed, stopping when he was half-way there. He wiggled his ass and then smacked it.

“Come on, Samsquatch. It’s my turn, and you know this ass isn’t gonna wait forever.”

Sam smiled and then tackled Gabe to the bed. The archangel squealed a little as Sam pinned him down. Sam laughed.

“I didn’t know archangels made such cute sounds.” he teased kissing him again. Gabriel laughed.

“Shows what you know. I make all sorts of sounds.” Gabriel kissed him. “And it wasn’t _cute._ It was a very manly noise.” Sam huffed out a laugh.

“Very manly.” he agreed, kissing Gabriel again.

The archangel turned over onto his back so Sam could lay over him. He started to kiss his jaw and lower, trailing kisses lazily over his neck and chest. Gabriel hummed, happy his distraction was working. It was hard to find a better distraction with sex after all. Sam started to tug on his shirt and Gabriel rose up a little to let Sam pull it off of him. Sam turned his attention to Gabe’s chest, nipping and licking his way down.

“Hey.” Gabriel complained, making Sam stop. “I’m not going to be the only shirtless one. This is an equal opportunity relationship. Off with it, Gigantor.” Sam rolled his eyes but complied, shrugging his shirt off and throwing it in Gabriel’s face. The archangel grabbed it threw it on the floor.

“Just for that, we’re using _your_ shirt to clean up.” he grumbled, grabbing Sam and pulling him up so he could kiss him. He let his hands start to wonder over Sam’s shoulders, feeling the tight muscles coiled beneath the skin. He sighed happily, pulling Sam against him as he lay on his back once again. Sam kissed his lips for a minute before he moved to continue kissing down his body. Gabriel gave up trying to talk and just watched as Sam craved a path of nips and licks down to his pants. Sam made quick work of the button on Gabe’s pants and pulled them off, leaving his underwear on. Sam rose up onto his knees and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them slide down as he moved to up to capture Gabe’s mouth. The archangel kissed him deeply, gently probing at Sam’s lips with his tongue to encourage him to open his mouth. Sam slid his tongue out to tangle with Gabriel’s as he adjusted their position and started to move their hips together. Gabriel almost grasped. The feeling of Sam moving against him, even being separated by clothes, always surprised Gabriel. He loved the intensity of the motion, the strangled little moans Sam would make, everything. Gabriel swallowed every moan that his lover made, kissing him until he had to break away to breathe. He wrapped his arm and legs around Sam and pushed his hips up to meet every thrust, until he couldn’t handle the clothed touches anymore. He needed more, dammit. He reached between their bodies and gripped Sam through his underwear, squeezing and massaging gently. Sam’s thrusts sped up and he started pressing wet, feverish kisses into Gabriel’s neck.

“God, Gabe, yes.” He mumbled. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile. He slipped his hand into Sam’s boxers and got his hand on him. He couldn’t see, but he knew Sam was already dripping with precome and he ran his thumb over the head, collecting the little beads and using them to ease the passing of his hand. He knew it would only take a moment until Sam took control of the situation.

He wasn’t disappointed. Gabriel only got in a handful of strokes before Sam was pulling away and digging through the bedside drawer for lube. He grinned to himself. He knew exactly how to work Sam into giving him what he wanted without having to ask for it. Sam stripped them both of their underwear and lubed up his fingers in record time. Gabriel felt a cold, lube coated finger against his entrance and he opened his legs a little wider. He smiled at the look on Sam’s face.

“You just gonna keep staring, or are you gonna…?” Gabriel broke off in a moan as Sam’s finger slid slowly inside of him. He could practically hear the smile on Sam’s face.

“Fucker.” he muttered, moving his hips to try and get Sam in deeper. Sam laughed.

“I’m about to be.” he said, cheekiness evident in his tone. Gabriel decided he wasn’t going to grace that statement with an answer. He felt a second lube-coated finger at his entrance and bucked down, trying to get it in. Sam slid the second finger in, working it with the other to scissor Gabriel open. The archangel couldn’t help but throw his head back. He was glad once again (as he often was during sex) that he was an angel and therefore was prepped much quicker than any normal person. (That may also have something to do with the frequency in which they had sex, but he’s not thinking about that now.) In no time Sam is pushing a third finger in, stretching and opening Gabe up so sex wouldn’t hurt that much.

Not that it would hurt him anyway, but Sam always insisted that this was necessary. Sam twists his fingers and brushes Gabriel’s prostate, and that effectively stops all thoughts other than _OhgodSamyes._ If Gabriel was in his right mind, he might actually be scared with how easily Sam can distract him.

It’s a good thing he isn’t.

By the time the Sam adds the forth finger, Gabriel is getting impatient. Yes, all the fingers feel good, and he is truly enjoying it, but it _isn’t enough._ He wants Sam inside of him, right now.

“Sam. Get cracking.” Gabriel said, thrusting his hips down. Sam smiled at him, so sweetly that Gabriel immediately distrusted the expression. “I’m ready, Sam, come on.” he whined a little. Sam’s little smile grew into a full blown grin as he twisted his fingers and touched the archangel’s prostate again, causing Gabriel’s thoughts to derail back to _OhgodSamyes._

“Sam. Please.” Gabriel said. He hated begging, but he was desperate. Sam shook his head, the smile still on his face as he withdrew his fingers. Sam rolled a condom on and slicked his dick up before positioning himself at Gabriel’s entrance. Gabriel was just thinking that he was _so_ going to make Sam pay for this the next time they had sex when Sam decided to push in.

He went slowly, allowing Gabe to get used to his (considerable) size. Gabriel was often thankful that Sam’s height wasn’t the only thing that was huge. Gabriel could feel every inch of Sam’s dick as he sunk in and he relished it. He relished being so _full_ and so _stretched_ that it made him see stars.

Sam finally bottoms out, panting in an effort to not just start thrusting with wild abandon. He pulled out and pushed back in, gradually increasing his pace and reducing Gabriel to a whimpering mess of arousal and pleasure. Sam pushed Gabriel’s knees up to his chest and changed angles so he would hit Gabriel’s prostate on every other thrust. The archangel’s brain reverted back to the old loop of _OhgodSamyes_ and he was having trouble saying any actual words. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, catching his eyes and seeing the reverence in them. Sam always looked so amazed when he and Gabe were having sex, like he couldn’t believe he was balls deep in one of the most powerful angels in existence.

Sam started to thrust harder, with more purpose as he neared his orgasm. He let go Gabriel’s legs and took his cock in his hand instead, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Gabriel grinded back against Sam, coaxing him deeper as he neared his own orgasm, his hands found their way to Sam’s back and he dug his nails in, pulling Sam closer with every thrust. Gabriel came a moment later, and Sam kept stroking him through his orgasm. Gabriel started to tighten up his muscles on purpose, working Sam closer and closer to the edge. With a garbled version of Gabriel’s name, the archangel felt Sam come inside of him and he rocked forward, helping Sam work through his orgasm. Sam pulled out a moment later at collapsed alongside Gabriel.

“Hmm.” Gabriel said, contentedly, reaching to find Sam’s shirt on the floor and wiping himself clean. He rolled over and did the same with Sam, even going as far as to take the condom off and toss it in the trashcan they had placed by the bed. With all of that done, Gabriel sighed and cuddled up to Sam.

“I love it when you try and distract me.” Sam muttered. Gabriel shrugged, unashamed.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Sam laughed tiredly.

“Yeah, I guess so.”


	8. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! Warning for use of orgasms to get rid of headaches :)

Chapter 8: Headaches

It took Cas a little bit to find Dean. He had gotten in the Impala and drove off, leaving Cas to find him parked on the side of the road with a beer in his hand. Cas supposed he should be grateful that it isn’t something stronger. He opens the door and slides into the passenger seat. Dean offered him the half-empty bottle and sat it beside his foot.

“Dean, talk to me.” Cas said, echoing the words Dean had said to him once upon a time. Dean sighed.

“There isn’t anything to talk about, Cas.” Dean said. He looked like he regretted giving up the bottle of beer.

“Dean.” Cas sighed. “You just picked a fight with Sam for no reason.”

“I had a reason!” Cas leveled a look at Dean.

“Do you truly believe Andrew is in the wrong for wanting to drink away his feelings?” Cas asked. Dean hesitated, and then slumped in defeat.

“No.” he mumbled. Cas nearly smiled. It wasn’t usually this easy to get Dean to admit defeat.

“And why is that?” he asked, his lips curving up slightly despite his best efforts.

“Mostly because it would make me a hypocrite.” Dean said scathingly. “But also because…I understand.” Dean sighed. Cas reached and took Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“So…then talk to me.” Cas said, using his thumb to rub soothing circles in the back of his hand. Dean swallowed nervously.

“I don’t know why.” he whispered. “I knew I had no room to talk, but I couldn’t keep the words from coming out. It was like…” Dean trailed off, thinking.

“Word vomit?” Cas offered helpfully. Dean stared at him for a second before he laughed.

“Gabriel showed you Mean Girls, huh?” he asked, a fond expression coming over his face. Castiel nodded.

“Yes. I found it…illuminating. Girl world is a complex place.” Castiel stared off in the distance for a moment before turning his attention back to Dean with what could best be described as an incredibly impatient expression. Dean sighed again, finally admitting defeat.

“I’m so stressed out, Cas. By everything. What if we don’t find the little girl? What if Andrew is wrong and isn’t Casmiria? What if it is Casmiria and she has somehow gotten her powers back?” Cas let go of Dean’s hand and put his arm around Dean, petting his back. Dean buried his face in his hands.

“There are too many variables, Cas. Too many ‘what ifs’. I hate it, because I don’t know how we are going to stop her a second time. Chances are if she has gotten her powers back then binding her won’t work again.”

“Dean, we aren’t even sure if it is her.” Cas kissed Dean’s hair. “And if it is, then we will find some way to stop her.” He sounded so confident, so sure, that Dean believed him. They had always found a way before, hadn’t they? This time wouldn’t be any different. The bad guys would lose. They always did. Dean sighed and let his head rest against Cas’ chest.

“Have I told you recently that I don’t deserve you?” he asked, the words muffled by the angel’s trench coat. Cas tilted his head, smiling.

“Only every day.” he whispered. “I love you, Dean.” Dean smiled.

“You too, Cas.”

 

Eventually, Cas managed to convince Dean to go back to the hotel, seeing as they were both tired from the upheaval of the day. Dean knew that he would eventually have to apologize to Sam and Andrew alike, but for the moment all he really wanted to do was go to sleep with Cas curled up in his arms.

So that’s what he did. They changed clothes and fell into the bed, curling around each other so that they lost track of whose limbs were whose. Cas sighed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I love you’ before kissing Dean lightly and going to sleep. Dean was up for a while longer.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, like _ever_ Dean liked to watch the angel sleep. He liked the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the little puffs of air from between Cas’ lips that he could feel on his chest (or neck, depending on the situation). He liked that the confused expression that Cas always seemed to wear was lulled into a peaceful-looking sleep version of it. He liked the way Cas would pull him closer when he tried to move away, clinging to him like he was his lifeline.

Yes, it was pretty safe to say that Dean was turning into an old sap because Cas just couldn’t help but to carry his perfection over to when he slept. There was no way on earth Dean could ever deserve someone so good, he was just too fucked up and had enough Daddy Issues to fill up a subscription of magazines. Cas grumbled, curling impossibly closer to Dean as if he could sense the hunter’s self-hating thoughts. Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around Cas, tucking the angel under his chin before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

Dean woke up with a headache the next morning. He knew it was because of the beer/whiskey mixture he had taken to drinking after the fight with Sam.

Not that Castiel knew about the whiskey he had been thinning the beer with. Or maybe he did, he just didn’t mention it because he didn’t want to make Dean feel worse about himself. Probably the latter.

Dean looked down to see that Castiel was still asleep, arms still around Dean’s torso and legs thoroughly tangled. Dean would have probably smiled at his boyfriends octopus impression if didn’t feel like someone was taking a power drill to his temples. So he carefully untangled himself from Cas and stood up, going over to his bag and pulling out a bottle of Excedrin he had for his purpose. He shook two of the small pills out into his hand and popped them in his mouth, swallowing them down without a drink. His mouth already tasted like carpet, cheap alcohol, and morning breath so there was no way it could get any worse. He gingerly turned his nose to his shoulder and sniffed. _Ugh._ He decided that a shower was just what he needed to feel better this morning.

The water was wonderful. The hot water unknotted the muscles in his back and made him feel refreshed, even when it was used with the unscented, cheap motel room soap. He stayed in the shower much longer than strictly necessary, but Dean felt like he had earned it.

Though he couldn’t tell you exactly why.

 Dean finally forced himself out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off and then wrapping it around his waist until he could find him so clothes to put on. He brushed his teeth and opened the bathroom door, glancing at the still-sleeping figure of Castiel before turning to his duffle bag and rummaging around for clothes. He heard a muffled sound behind him and turned to see a sleepy-eyed Castiel blinking at him. He looked at the clock beside the bed. 7:01. Fucking _great._

Dean knew he should probably go ahead and wake Sam up and apologize to him and Andrew, but the pounding in his head and the little frown on Castiel’s face when he had woken up alone made him want to just crawl back into the bed and sleep. Castiel groaned and collapsed back onto the bed, wrapping an arm around a pillow and burrowing his face into it. That made up Dean’s mind.

He walked back over to the bed and climbed in behind Cas, wrapping an arm around his torso and kissing the back of his neck. Cas hummed and arched his neck.

“Good morning.” Dean whispered, kissing behind his ear this time.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel muttered. Dean knew from experience his eyes were still closed. “How did you sleep?” he asked, turning over and facing Dean.

“Like shit. Woke up with a headache.” He refused to call it a hangover. Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Have you taken anything?” he asked, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“Yes, mom, right before I got in the shower.” Cas smiled and leaned in close to Dean, inhaling deeply and running his nose up Dean’s neck. The simple action made Dean shiver and he felt blood rushing south.

 “You know…” Cas said against his neck, “Orgasms have been known to help get rid of headaches.” Dean felt lips trace the side of his neck and begin to lazily suck on the spot just below his ear.

“Is that so?” Dean asked, struggling to keep his voice light. Cas’ lips found their way to his ear and he sucked lightly on his earlobe.

“Um-hmm.” Cas said, moving to the front of his neck and starting to suck on Dean’s pulse point. Dean couldn’t take it anymore and put his hand on Cas’ chin, pulling him up and kissing him. Cas kissed him back and pulled away, chuckling. “Care to test the theory?” Dean didn’t bother to reply and just kissed Cas again.

The angel pushed back against Dean, pushing them over until he was able to straddle him. Dean could see that Cas was already hard and leaking against his stomach and all he wanted to do was taste the angel.

Cas apparently had the same idea. He started with Dean’s mouth, kissing him gently and then he moved on to his cheeks, his jawline and down to his neck. He spent several long minutes there, kissing and licking and sucking at all the little spots that made Dean grind up into him. From there, he moved to his chest, sucking little marks into his sternum and finding each of his nipples in turn, sucking each of them appreciatively into his mouth and rolling his tongue, making Dean whimper pathetically and rut against Cas, desperate for any type of friction. Cas was unyielding, nipping down his chest and licking over the muscles of Dean’s stomach. Dean was almost positive Cas left little marks there, too, but he was so out of his mind with want he couldn’t be sure. Cas experimentally dipped a tongue into his navel, and, seemingly pleased with Dean’s reaction, did it again. His tongue then found its way down Dean’s happy trail, pausing at the towel that he had honestly forgotten was around his waist. Cas gingerly peeled the towel off of Dean and threw it in the floor. He stared for a minute, taking in the sight of Dean’s length before he wrapped a hand around it and started to stroke the man.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean almost sobbed in relief and he instinctively drove his hips up into the angel’s hand. He opened his eyes in time to see Cas’ pink tongue dart out eagerly to catch a bead of the gathered precome at the tip. Cas leaned down further and licked up Dean’s member, sucking the head into his mouth before pulling off and licking up it again. Cas started lap at the base, and then suck lightly as he made his way back to the top. Cas glanced up at him licked his lips before he ducked down and sucked him down in one go.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, his hands finding Cas’ unruly hair and his hips canting up of their own accord. Cas’ eyes found Dean again and he couldn’t tear his eyes away as the angel sank down slowly, until his nose was brushing at Dean’s pubic hair. Then Cas started to hum and honest-to-God suck Dean down as he slowly pulled back up. Dean whimpered and threw his head back, not being able to maintain the eye contact anymore as Cas worked him over. Cas did something with his tongue that made Dean see stars and he gasped, unable to form any coherent words.

He knew the end was coming quicker than he could ever imagine, the way it always did when Cas blew him. Dean didn’t know if it was because of the fact that Cas was an angel or what, but he gave the best blowjobs. Like…ever. Dean tightened his hands in the angel’s hair and thrust up into his mouth. Cas stopped moving and surrendered control over to him, making Dean groan as he thrust faster and faster, fucking himself into the warm, tight heat of Cas’ mouth. The sensation made him moan.

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean moaned out. He could feel himself in the back of Cas’ throat and Cas was swallowing and it was almost too much. Cas hummed and suddenly Dean felt hands on his hips, holding him down. He let out a whine and tried to thrust up, but Cas’ hands held him firm. Cas pulled slowly. He caught Dean’s eye and smiled before lowering himself back down, opening his mouth to swallow Dean again. This time, Dean held eye contact through it all, enthralled by watching his dick slowly disappear into Cas’ mouth. He did that thing again and Dean came suddenly, violently and Cas caught it, making a show of swallowing it all down. Cas grinned at Dean and then moved to kiss Dean. Dean felt Cas’ erection against his thigh and he moved it to brush against him. Cas pushed down against him and moaned. Dean moved his arm down and wrapped his hand around Cas’ member, stroking him fast. Cas ground down into his hand and kissed him messily, his hips canting down into Dean’s hand as stroked him faster.

“Dean.” Cas said, his voice low and wrecked. Dean’s dick gave a twitch of interest at his voice and he pulled back to look at Cas. His eyes were black with lust, his lips spit-slicked and parted slightly as he gasped for air. He looked so _debauched_ that Dean couldn’t help but to moan along with him. It was too soon for him to get hard again but his dick sure was giving a valiant effort. Cas shuddered above him.

“Dean…I’m…” he whimpered. He pushed his face into Dean’s neck as he came in long spurts, painting both of their stomachs white. Dean stroked Cas through the aftershocks as the angel kissed his neck. Dean was taken by surprise when Cas suddenly chuckled.

“What?” he asked, feeling self-conscious.

“You just showered.” Came the muffled reply, seeing as Cas hadn’t felt the need to move his face from Dean’s neck. Dean frowned in confusion.

“Yeah, and..?”

“I suppose you’ll have to take another.” Cas said, and Dean could feel him smiling.

“Nah, a wet towel will take care of this.” To demonstrate, Dean leaned over the side of the bed until he found his previously discarded towel – still damp from the shower. He pushed Cas over and cleaned them both off. Cas smiled lazily at him and they lay there quietly.

“Did it work?” Cas asked after a while. Dean looked at him.

“Did what work?” he asked, more out of politeness than anything. He was still too blissed out to care about much of anything. Cas smiled.

“Is your headache gone?” he reiterated. Dean was momentarily shocked. He had forgotten all about his headache, which answered the question in itself.

“Yeah, Cas. Thanks.” he said with a laugh. Cas grinned.

“My pleasure.” He said, and curled in closer to Dean.

Eventually, Dean did drag himself out of bed. The first thing he did was find some clothes to put on, mainly because of the way Cas was still staring at him made him want to do all sorts of things, none of which involved anything to do with witches or mysterious cabins in the woods or apologizing, all of which he needed to get done. So clothes were necessary, even if they didn’t exactly block the images, they did provide another layer that must be gotten through. Not to mention he had to go apologize, and he didn’t want to smell like sex when he did that.

Cas watched him as he got dressed, seemingly content to stay in bed all day. Finally, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Cas.” he said in a low voice. “You should get up and stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Cas asked, and Dean knew if he were to look at him, the angel would be wearing his head-tilted confused puppy expression.

“Like you want to rip my clothes off and fuck me into oblivion.”

“But I do.” Cas said matter-of-factly, and damn it that didn’t send a wave of heat straight to Dean’s dick.

“Yeah, but we can’t. So get your feathery ass up and get dressed. We got shit to do today.” Dean still wasn’t looking at Cas, but he felt a _whoosh_ and looked behind him. All of the sudden, Cas was dressed, backwards tie, trench coat, and all.

“It doesn’t take me long to get dressed, Dean.” Cas said, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice even if he couldn’t see it.

“Well, whatever.” Dean said, putting on his shoes and grabbing his coat. He walked out of the motel room and Cas followed with a little smile on his lips.

 

Gabriel was pulled out of his doze by an unceremonious knocking at the door. He grumbled and burrowed further under the blankets.  It took him a moment to realize he was alone. He sat up and looked blearily around the room. The bathroom door was shut and he heard water running, so he knew that was in there. Whoever was at the door knocked again, and Gabriel honestly considered just crawling back under the covers and leaving Sam to deal with whoever.

The constant knocking was annoying though.

So Gabriel threw back the blankets and mojo’d himself some clothes on before going to the door and opening it.

“You better have a good reason for knocking on my door at 8:00 in the morning.” He grumbled at Dean.

“Did I wake you up from your beauty rest? I’m sorry; I know how much you need it.” Dean said. “Where’s Sammy?” Gabriel grumbled and stood back to let them in.

“He’s in the shower.” He heard the shower turn off and shouted.

“Don’t be naked, Sam! Our brothers don’t need to be scarred by your manliness!” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Despite my best efforts, I have seen Sam naked before.” Dean rolled his shoulders. “And I haven’t been scarred yet.”

“And I don’t find nakedness to be scarring at all.” Cas chimed in. “It’s a natural part of being human.”

“Don’t go all scientist-y on being naked, Cas.” Dean said. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the two of them. Just then the bathroom door opened, revealing a wet-haired Sam with a towel around his waist. The two brothers locked eyes for a minute and then Dean looked away, unable to hide the shame on his face.

“Hey, bro, let’s go umm…let’s just go.” Gabriel said, taking Cas by the arm and disappearing. Dean looked at Sam.

“I’m...dammit.” Dean looked at the ground again. “I was wrong, okay? I was angry and I wanted to fight and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” Dean glared determinedly at the ground.

“Did Cas make you apologize?” Sam asked. Dean glared at him.

“No! Well…not exactly. He just made me feel bad about it. So I’m apologizing for being a crappy person.” Sam sighed.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to. I’m used to you; I knew you didn’t mean it, not really.”

“I know, I know. I gotta go find Andrew and apologize to him for being a colossal douche.” Dean grimaced and looked at Sam. “Do you know where he is?” Sam nodded.

“Let me put on some clothes. You go track down Cas and Gabe and then we can get this show on the road.” Dean nodded and went to the door. He pulled it open and then looked back at Sam.

“Thanks, Sammy.” he said, and then walked out and closed the door.


	9. Cabins and Altars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing in advance for this.

Chapter 9: Cabins and Altars

It turns out that Cas and Gabriel weren’t hard to find. They were both leaning against the Impala. Dean huffed and ignored the pointed look Gabriel gave him. He went to get into the car but the archangel was blocking his way. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, Gabe, I already apologized, okay? Now move, so I can go and explain to Andrew what an asshole I am.” Gabriel didn’t say anything, just stood there with his arms crossed, staring at Dean. So, naturally, Dean did the totally mature thing and copied him, crossing his arms and staring Gabriel down. They stood like that for a few tense seconds before Gabriel broke into a grin and shoved him playfully.

“Let’s go then, Dean-o. Hopefully little Andy will forgive your dickish tendencies.” Gabriel said, moving away from the driver’s side and bowing sarcastically. Dean muttered something about showing him just how dickish his tendencies could be, but pulled open the door and got in anyway. He had bigger fish to fry than a douchebag archangel/trickster.  

Like the upcoming conversation with their sort of friend that Dean had to, not only apologize for being an ass but also convince that same friend to help them even though Dean was a colossal dick bag to him.

Yeah, Dean isn’t really looking forward to that.

Also, there is the lingering problem of the witch that has taken and is still taking people and may or may not be hell-bent on revenge on them.

So, yeah, bigger fish than Gabriel being his general douche-baggy self.

He starts the car and revs the engine, counting on the others to take the hint. Sam is first, climbing into the back without a word. Cas glances over at him and then follows suit. That leaves Gabriel and Dean is fully prepared to leave him here.

It’s not like he couldn’t catch up.

In fact, Dean has just about decided on that course of action when Gabriel opens the door and climbs in.

Damn. He really wanted to make Gabriel catch up. Oh well.

The moment Gabriel shut the door, Dean is off. He wants to get this shit done. He’s never liked apologizing (even if he is wrong), and he’d like to get it over with.

Not to mention, he really wants to know whether it’s Casmiria or not. So yes, he’s in a little bit of a hurry. Sue him.

He drove for a few minutes before he looked at Sam in the backseat.

“So how are we finding Andrew?” he asked. Since he and Gabriel had been the ones to find Andrew yesterday, he had counted on him to know. Sam shrugged.

“We found him on a park bench cuddled with a bottle of Jack, Dean. I have no idea where he would have gone.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

“How did you find him yesterday?” Dean asked. Sam jerked his head towards Gabriel, who was sitting in the backseat ginning like the Cheshire Cat. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again. The pint-sized archangel was really getting on his nerves today, and the last thing he wanted to do was ask him for a favor.

“I can find him, if you wish.” Cas said, as if he was reading Dean’s mind. (This was entirely plausible, if he really thought about it). The angel was giving Dean an out, one that he was absolutely willing to take. If he hadn’t been driving, Dean would’ve kissed him.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said. The angel nodded and was suddenly gone, leaving a terribly awkward silence in his wake. He snuck a look at Gabriel and found that the archangel was sulking in the backseat. Dean couldn’t help but to feel a little vindictive pleasure at the unhappy look on Gabriel’s face. Sam was staring out the window, obviously avoiding any drama between his brother and his boyfriend. Dean shrugged mentally and looked back at the road. It won’t hurt Gabriel to pout for a little while.

Cas popped back in, a move that would have scared Dean once upon a time, but he’s too used to it by this point.

“I have found him.” Cas said, unnecessarily. Dean chuckled. He’s never going to get used to the angel.

“That’s great, Cas. Where is he?” Dean asked, unable to stop grinning. Gabriel shot him death glare from his position in the backseat, but Cas seemed immune. He just looked at Dean.

“It seems he has an….appreciation for park benches.” Dean smiled wider at the apprehension in Cas’ voice. “He’s at the park by the grocery store. I don’t think it has a name.” Dean reached over and squeezed Cas’ hand once. Cas caught his eye and smiled.

“Okay, awesome. Let’s go find him.” Dean said, stepping on the gas.

 

Unsurprisingly, they found him in the exact (at least according to Sam) place he had been yesterday, right down to the Jack clutched to his chest. Dean felt a pang of sadness go through him as he reached out to gently shake the man awake. Andrew awoke with a start, sitting up and staring wildly around him until he realized who had touched him. He gave them a sheepish smile.

“Hey, guys.” He stretched out a little and blinked at the sun. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine.” Dean answered. He cleared his throat as Andrew stood. “Look, man…” Dean took a deep breath. “What I said yesterday…” Andrew shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Don’t sweat it, man. I know.” He reached out and gripped Dean’s arm briefly before pushing past them and tossing the empty bottle into a conveniently placed garbage can. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples, plopping back down on the bench.

“So when are we going to the mysterious cabin?” he asked, taking the bottle of water and aspirin that Sam offered him. Dean raised his eyebrow but decided not to poke the sleeping bear.

“Uh, now, I guess.” Dean said. Andrew just nodded and stood up, brushing away at his tattered, filthy clothes. They were just as (if not more so) dirty as the man himself was. Dean immediately resolved to take him back to the motel and let him take a shower once they had checked out the cabin.

“Alright, then.” Dean said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

They all trooped back to the Impala and climbed in, Cas in the front again with Sam, Gabriel and Andrew in the back, Gabriel in the middle. The archangel had yet to say a word, ever since Dean had found a way around asking him for help. He sat there and glared at Dean, which Dean ignored. If Gabriel was going to sit there and sulk, Dean was going to let him. They had bigger problems than Gabriel’s hurt pride.

The cabin was in such a remote place they had to park the Impala and walk through the woods for about a mile. Baby was a great car, but there were some places she just couldn’t go. Dean parked her off the road, in a place where hopefully no one would bother her. Dean climbed out, opened the trunk and got started handing out weapons.

“Okay.” he said, to his collective audience. (Honestly, he would never get used to so many people looking actually paying attention to him.) “It’s about a mile and a half in that direction.” Dean pointed. “Be quiet, keep your gun up.” He was saying this mostly for Andrew’s benefit. The others already knew what they were doing. “We aren’t entirely sure if it’s a witch or not, so just be on guard.”

“Yes, sir, Captain.” Gabriel said, saluting him. Apparently, the archangel had decided that Dean was forgiven, at least enough to talk to. Dean went on ignoring him. Instead, he slammed the trunk and walked off, knowing the others would follow.

 

They found the cabin rather easily. It was tucked back into the woods, and looked just about like any other cabin the woods they had ever seen. The porch was half collapsed and from what Dean could see, there were several holes in the walls and tiles missing from the roof. It wasn’t really that bad.

Dean had stayed in worse places.

Along the left side of the cabin, Dean saw that there were several plants, all planted in neat rows. A garden. He was too far away, but he was willing to bet good money that it would contain similar plants as to the garden outside of the house they had first found Casmiria in. A witch’s garden. He turned and signaled for Sam and Gabriel to go around to far side of the house as he worked his way up to the dilapidated front porch.

The first thing Dean noticed was that it was too quiet. He saw Sam shake his head as he made his way around the house. So, there was nothing. He climbed the porch slowly, being mindful of the fact it could collapse at any time. It creaked under the weight of the five of them as Dean pushed open the front door.

There was one room, with a door leading off to the side that Dean presumed led to a bathroom. The holes, which were visible from the outside, were patched, letting in no light other than that from the windows. It was clean, almost too clean – obviously someone was living here. There was food in the cupboards and recent ashes in the fireplace. Yeah, someone was living here alright. Dean started poking around, searching for something, anything, that might give them a clue as to who (what) they were hunting.

He found it. Behind the couch, out of initial sight, was a black stone altar. It was draped in purple silk and was covered in black candles. It practically screamed ‘evil’.

It was also nothing like the altar they had seen at Casmiria’s house. That one had been white marble. He cursed to himself. Witches were creatures of habit; they used the same ingredients, the same spells, all of it. So either Casmiria had drastically changed or it wasn’t her. God dammit.

“Dean?” Sam asked, coming around the couch. He saw the altar and cursed. “So it is a witch.” he said. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, but we don’t know if it’s her. Could just be some kids playing around, thinking ‘oh, cool, let’s play witches!’” He scowled.

“So, what, we wait here and see if they come back?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

“Got anything better to do?” he asked, shouldering his shotgun as he made his way to the front door. Sam shrugged and the others followed his lead, all filing out the door. Once outside, they split up and hid in the woods surrounding the cabin.

 

Four hours and 28 minutes later there was....nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. The only thing that Dean knew for sure was that sitting in against this tree was starting to get uncomfortable. Painful, even. It wasn’t his longest stakeout, not by any means, but he usually had baby with him and her seats were a hell of a lot more comfortable than the trunk of this tree.

Not to mention, he was _bored_. At least in the Impala he could listen to music and hold Cas’ hand and maybe even cuddle a little while they waited for something interesting to happen. Not that he would _ever_ admit that to anyone. Dean Winchester did not _hold hands_ and he absolutely did not _cuddle._ Especially not on stakeouts. He was a professional, after all.

Besides, it wasn’t like having their fingers entwined with Cas’ thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand was distracting. And having his arms wrapped around the angel and Cas’ head on his shoulder wasn’t either. It just…made the time go by faster.

It wasn’t _cuddling,_ not really _._ Or…well…maybe it was. It didn’t really matter. So what if Cas made him feel like he was in one of those cheesy chick-flicks Sam was always watching? It wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs. Dean shifted slightly, trying to alleviate some of the pain starting to shoot up his back.  He stood up and stretched, listening to the bones in his back crack from the movement. He’d been still too long. He sighed and glanced at his watch – it’d been four and a half hours with nothing. He was thinking about just going to find the others and calling it quits for today.

Just then, the snapping of a twig alerted Dean to the presence of someone else. He whipped around, pulling his gun from his holster in the same moment, pointing it at the intruder.

It was Cas. The angel smiled.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Dean sighed and put his gun away.

“It’s alright. What’s up?” Dean asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy to see Cas, but he didn’t understand the reasons behind him showing up.

“I was bored.” Cas admitted, whispering just as quietly. He moved one of his hands and grabbed Dean’s. “And I missed you.” Dean chuckled quietly.

“Cas, it’s not even been five hours.”  Dean said, even though he echoed his sentiment. Cas gave Dean an unapologetic look and tugged him closer.

“I’ve grown accustom to being in presence constantly.” Cas whispered, his mouth teasing along Dean’s jaw. “I miss you when you aren’t there.” Dean couldn’t help but to smile. It felt good knowing Cas went through the same things he did. Dean looped his arms around Cas’ waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I know what you mean.” he murmured into Cas’ hair. Cas sighed contentedly and nuzzled into his neck. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying being close to each other. Then Dean sighed and pulled back.

“Think we should just call it a day?” he asked. Cas shrugged.

“If we stay, we are likely to catch someone coming back here.” he said. “But also, we must remember that they are a witch, and they may very well already know that we are here. Perhaps they are staying away on purpose.” The angel scowled. “There’s no way to know for sure.” Dean nodded.

“Let’s keep at it for a couple more hours. If they don’t show we can always come back.” Dean said. Cas nodded and turned around, putting his back to Dean’s chest. Dean smiled to himself and ran his hands down Cas’ arms, twining their fingers together on the angel’s stomach. Cas let his head fall back onto Dean’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Then Dean heard the growl of an engine and saw a monster of a Jeep pulling up to the house. It had come from the opposite direction they had, but that still didn’t explain why he hadn’t heard it until it was directly on top of them.

He and Cas silently pulled away from each other and drew their respective weapons, crouching silently to decrease their chances of being seen. Three people climbed out of the monstrous vehicle: A young girl (no older than 15), an older man and – Dean’s heart leapt into his throat – the figure of a woman who could only be Casmiria. He turned his gaze to Cas’ and jerked his chin. Cas nodded in silent agreement and melted off into the shadows, returning to his position. Dean waited a moment and then followed. They had agreed on a place to meet if someone did show up, a small clearing around a giant oak. By the time Dean got there, everyone else was already waiting.

“What are we gonna do?” Gabriel asked, the moment Dean is near enough to hear. “Attack, or Observe or what?”

“If we attack, we do have the advantage of numbers.” Cas said. “There are only three of them, and five of us.” Sam shook his head.

“Yeah, but at least one of them is a very powerful witch, who has somehow got her powers back, even though we bound them.” Sam said. “And she is not going to be very happy to see us.”

“There may be children in there, too. We didn’t find any, but that girl may be one of the victims.”

“I say we go for it.” Dean spoke up. “They may move and we might not get this chance again.”

“We don’t know how to kill her, Dean.” Sam said. Dean snorted and started towards the cabin.

“I’m going to cut her head off. See if that works.” The rest of them rolled their eyes, but followed him. “We’ll storm the front door.” They all moved forward in unison, Dean at the front and Andrew at the back. Nothing was going to stop them from getting her this time. This time she was done for.

They all stormed up onto the front porch and stood there, waiting. Suddenly, Cas’ face contorted.

“Dean.” he whispered. Dean ignored him. It was going to happen, they were going to get her and stop all of it.

“Dean!” Cas whispered more urgently. Dean whipped around and looked down at him.

“What?” he asked, putting as much venom into the whisper as possible. Cas shook his head.

“I can’t go in.” Dean turned his body towards the angel.

“What do you mean you can’t go in?” he asked, his heart rate sky rocketing. Could he do this without him? If Cas couldn’t get in, then Gabriel probably couldn’t get in either, and that meant that they were without their two most powerful players.

“They must have put up warding when they went in. I can’t enter the house. Nor can Gabriel.” Cas shook his head. “I’m sorry.” Dean ran a hand down his face. So it was just him, Sammy, and Andrew, then. They had faced worse odds.

“Alright, then you and Gabriel chill here, and the rest of us will…”

“No.” Cas said. Gabriel nodded in agreement.

“No?” Dean challenged. “I’m going to go and kill this bitch if it is the last thing I do, and I’m sorry, but you aren’t gonna stop me.” Dean turned around and suddenly he was in the motel room, Cas by his side. He whirled on the angel and pushed him.

“What the hell, man? That could have been our last chance to get her!” Dean yelled. Cas didn’t flinch.

“I don’t think so. It was a trap, Dean! She knew we had been there, that’s why she put up the angel warding! She wanted you to go in without us.” Dean couldn’t listen to Cas’ reasoning, he was too mad at being jerked away. He was so close.

“So , what you beam me out of there? What about Sam, or Andrew? Leave them to the dogs?” Cas’ blue eyes hardened.

“No, of course not! How can you even think that?” Cas took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Gabriel is more than capable of getting them out of there, Dean. I had to get you out before you ran in there on a suicide mission!”

“It wasn’t a suicide mission! We could’ve handled it!”

“I couldn’t take that risk, Dean.” Cas said, his voice determined calm.

“Since when do you get to decide on what risks I take?” he yelled.

“Someone has to!” Cas yelled. “Someone has to care whether you die or not, Dean. Because you don’t, and you don’t ever think about what it would do to the rest of us if you died!” Cas sniffed and turned away. Dean’s brain registered that he may have upset the angel, but he was too mad to care.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re crying.” Dean said harshly, and immediately regretted it. He swallowed and reached out towards him. “Cas, I…”

“No, Dean.” Cas turned around and Dean dropped his hand. Cas’ eyes were indeed glinting with tears. “I understand you are angry with me. But I’m not going to apologize for caring about you.” Cas bit his lip, the hurt evident on his face. “And…fuck you. For trying to make me feel bad for caring about what happens to you.” Cas went to the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Dean feeling like a piece of shit in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for Dean, okay? I'll fix it, I promise.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are golden rays of glorious sunshine.


	10. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very smuffy, to make up for Dean being a dickhead last chapter.

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Dean knocked gently on the bathroom door for what felt like the 100th time in the past half-hour.

“Cas? Come on, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I was just mad.” Silence. Dean rested his head against the door.

“Please, Cas. Open the door.” Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He was such an idiot. He had managed to get the one person that was always on his side mad at him. He couldn’t even blame Cas for being angry at him. He deserved it. Dean squeezed his eyes shut tighter and balled up his fists. Why did he have to be such a fuck up? Why couldn’t he get one thing right?

“Cas, baby, please. Let me talk to you.” he said. Still nothing. What if Cas wasn’t even in there anymore? For all Dean knew the angel had flown out of there the second he closed the door.

He deserved it, if he had.

Hell, if Cas decided to up and leave he’d deserve it. He was a rotten human being and wasn’t worthy of such a caring boyfriend. He tried one more time.

“Cas…if you’re in there, please talk to me. I know I messed up. I didn’t mean it. I love you. Please, Cas.” Dean whispered. “I’m sorry.” If Cas was gone…he didn’t know what he would do. He knew it was his fault, and he wouldn’t blame Cas if he was gone, but…God, he didn’t want him to be. Dean slid his hand away from the door and went to turn away, but then he heard the lock click and the door opened. He turned back around and saw Cas standing there, dry-eyed and with a scowl on his face.

“You are an infuriating man, Dean Winchester.” Cas said, stepping closer. “It seems the closer I get to you, the further you push me away.” Cas reached out, grabbed Dean’s arm and tugged the man closer to him. “You are ruthless, and reckless to the point that you don’t seem to care whether you live or die.” Cas looked down and entwined their fingers. “In a way, that is one of the reasons I love you. You would do anything to help someone else, and that is beautiful.” Cas looked back up into Dean’s face. Dean opened his mouth to apologize again but Cas shook his head. “Let me finish. Sacrificing yourself for someone else is a noble cause. But you are worth more than to foolishly throw your life away. I know Sam agrees with me.” Cas let go of Dean’s hands and placed his hands on Dean’s waist instead. Dean felt his heart race as Cas leaned forward and put his head on Dean’s chest, directly over his heart. “If you won’t stay alive for yourself, Dean, then do it for us.” Cas said, the words muffled against his chest. He slid his arms around Dean’s waist and he squeezed. “Do it for me.” Dean had to swallow past a lump in his throat. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Cas’ forgiveness him. And he always did. No matter how bad Dean had messed up, no matter what he said, Cas has always forgiven him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I know I say stupid things when I’m mad. I know the only reason you pulled me out of there was to keep me safe.” Dean tightened his arms. “I know I’m reckless. I…can’t help it. I don’t deserve you or Sam.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t promise anything…but I’ll try.” It was the least he could do after all he had put the both of them through. And he knew how he would feel if Cas died.

He cut that thought off right there. He didn’t want to think about Cas dying.

Dean felt Cas look up and then suddenly there was a hot, insistent press of lips against his own. Dean kissed him back, sliding his hand up and twisting it into his hair. There was an edge to the kiss, a slight desperation in the way Cas pressed up against him, like he was trying to make Dean believe that he was worthy of Cas’ love. Cas pushed him back until Dean felt his knees hit the bed and then he was on his back and Cas was straddling his thighs. The angel pulled back for a second and took a deep breath, before leaning in and capturing Dean’s lips in a kiss that was so soft and sensual that it left Dean’s head spinning. Cas’ hands changed as they moved over Dean’s body, touching, caressing him softly. Dean arched into the touch, moaning as Cas’ hands found their way under his shirt **.**

“You do deserve us, Dean.” Cas murmured, leaning down to kiss Dean again. “One way or another, I’m going to make you believe that.” Dean shivered in anticipation as Cas’ teeth grazed his earlobe.

He started to ease Dean’s shirt up, lovingly placing kisses on all of the newly exposed skin. Gentle, teasing kisses that had Dean writhing under the angel. Cas pulled Dean’s shirt up and off, tossing it to the side before moving to mouth at Dean’s collarbone. Fuck, Dean couldn’t take this. Cas was fucking _worshipping_ his body with his mouth and hands and Dean didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve any of it. He was a fuck-up. A selfish prick who was moody and reckless and he wasn’t worthy of the way Cas was touching him right now. The angel leaned down and kissed Dean soundly, tilting his head slightly to deepen it before he moved his head to Dean’s ear.

“Stop thinking.” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Dean’s ear. Dean shivered and tried to follow his instructions, focusing on the feeling of Cas’ hands and body instead of the wave of emotions that rose in his chest and threatened to crush him. Cas slid his hands down Dean’s sides and paused just beneath his ribcage to rub circles into the skin there. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. I wish you could see it.” He leaned down and kissed Dean’s stomach. “I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.” Cas kissed just below his ribcage. “See your strength…” another kiss, just a little higher “…your compassion.” Cas moved and latched his mouth around Dean’s nipple and started sucking lightly. Dean moaned and arched into the heat of Cas’ mouth.

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean breathed. He’d meant to say something else but his train of thought was cut off when Cas scraped his teeth against his nipple. Cas’ hands were still rubbing circles into Dean’s stomach and, as good as that felt, Dean couldn’t help but to hope they’d get back to touching him soon. He knew he didn’t deserve to be touched ( _worshiped)_ in that way but oh, God he wanted to be. He wanted the gentle touches and the loving kisses even if he didn’t deserve them. “Cas, please.” he whimpered. He was already hard underneath the angel’s careful ministrations, and he was starting to get desperate for friction. Cas lifted his head and surveyed Dean with a soft smile before he started to move his hands again. He kissed Dean’s chest once more before covering the man’s mouth with his own in a sweet kiss that Dean enthusiastically reciprocated. Cas hummed happily and moved his hands to cradle Dean’s face while simultaneously bringing their hips together.

Dean broke away from Cas and let out a choked sound. He hadn’t expected Cas to already be hard, too. Cas kissed Dean as he moved his hands and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. Dean grasped and pushed his hips into Cas’ hand before the angel even had a chance to get it inside of his pants. Cas smiled against his lips and maneuvered his hand to grip Dean’s dick. The hunter moaned and thrust up again as Cas started stroking him lightly, running his thumb over the tip to collect the pre-come gathered there. Dean let go of the sheets and grabbed Cas by the back of his head, pulling him down for a dirty, passionate kiss. Cas let go of Dean and withdrew his hand, moving back from Dean so he could pull the other man’s pants down and off. He sat back and looked at Dean, all spread out in front of him.

“Gorgeous.” he said, drawing one hand down the center of Dean’s chest and retaking the hunter into his hand. He jacked the hunter slowly, leaning over to kiss Dean. Dean tangled his hand in Cas’ hair and pressed up against him, suddenly realizing that Cas was still fully clothed. He let out a whine because he suddenly needed to feel Cas’ skin against his own. He pulled at Cas’ shirt and whined again. (No matter what was said, Dean would deny that he had ever whined). Cas gave him another soft smile and pulled his shirt off. He climbed off Dean and pulled his own pants and underwear off and then climbed back on, straddling his thighs again. The angel bent over and kissed Dean once before sitting back and taking both of them into his hand. Dean groaned and twisted his hands in the sheets since he couldn’t reach his angel.

“Yes, fuck.” Dean moaned, driving his hips up towards the wonderful pressure of Cas hands.  Cas used his other hand to keep Dean’s hips against the bed, stroking them both with a loose, controlled fist. Dean groaned and tried to thrust up once more, but Cas held him fast. Damn angelic strength. Dean whined impatiently. “Cas, please.”

“I’m going to take my time, Dean.” Cas said. “So you may as well just lie there and take it, because no amount of pleading is going to change my mind.” The angel let go of both of their cocks and leaned down to kiss Dean’s stomach. He scooted down and kissed Dean’s happy trail and then ran his tongue along the ‘v’ of Dean’s hips. Dean groaned and tried to thrust again, to no avail. Cas moved to down and started leaving light butterfly kisses on Dean’s thighs. Dean couldn’t keep still, writhing on the bed and silently willing Cas to take his talented mouth to more interesting parts of his anatomy. He wasn’t going to ask, though. He knew when Cas made up his mind there was really no changing it.

Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

Cas started to suck little places onto Dean’s thighs, moving steadily, albeit slowly, towards his aching cock. He nuzzled at the crease in Dean’s thigh, causing the stubble on his face to slide alongside his dick. Dean gasped at the unexpected friction and his hands twisted in the sheets. Cas started to kiss along Dean’s dick, first up to his head where he flattened his tongue over the slit, then down to his balls. He paid special attention to the sensitive skin there, sucking each of them into his mouth and rolling his tongue around them and then letting them go and licking a stripe from the base to the tip.

Cas locked eyes with Dean as he ran his tongue around the head and then took it into his mouth, tonguing the slit and then sucking him down all at once. Dean threw his head back and thrust his hips up into the heat of Cas’ mouth, releasing the grip he had on the sheets in favor of tangling them in Cas’ hair. Cas hummed happily and pulled off, lapping at the tip and then he started to bob his head quickly. Dean bit his lip and tightened his grip in Cas’ hair, fighting the urge to fuck up into the angel’s mouth. Cas deep throated Dean, never taking his eyes off of him, and started to hum, tightening his throat and lips around Dean until the man cried out. Dean had never been happier that angels apparently had no gag reflex. Watching Cas, eyes blown wide with heat and lust was almost better than the blowjob he was receiving. Dean was so enraptured with the sight that he groaned when Cas pulled off and gave him one final lick.

“Not yet, Dean.” Cas muttered, kissing Dean’s bellybutton. Dean let go of Cas’ hair and moved his hand to the back of Cas’ head and pulled him up so he could kiss him, not caring that he could taste himself on Cas’ tongue. He was too far gone for that. Cas kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away the bottle of lube in his hand.

Dean felt another rush of gratitude of angel mojo.

“You’re beautiful.” Cas whispered reverently, brushing his fingers along Dean’s cheekbone and down to cup his chin. He leaned in for a chaste kiss and then pulled back, popping the cap on the lube and spreading it onto his fingers. Dean wasn’t entirely sure what Cas was doing until he heard a hitch in the angel’s breath. The sound went straight to Dean’s dick when he realized what Cas was doing.

He was prepping himself. For Dean. Dean groaned and ran his hands over Cas’ shoulders and down his back. Cas breathing stuttered and he arched into Dean’s touch. Cas started kissing all over Dean’s chest as he stretched himself, and pushing his hips down into Dean’s stomach in search of friction. Dean could see Cas unraveling under his own ministrations and was struck with a bitter feeling that it wasn’t _him_ that was making the angel feel like that. The hunter found the abandoned bottle of lube on the bed and spread a little over his own fingers, then moved his hand to join Cas’ at the angel’s entrance.

“Let me.” he said. Cas whimpered and nodded, apparently too far gone to really care. He withdrew his fingers (How had he already gotten to two?) and dropped his head to rest on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled to himself and dipped one finger inside of Cas, kissing the angel’s neck as he added another. Soon he was up to three and Cas was panting against his neck, seemingly fighting whether to push backwards onto Dean’s fingers or forward so he could grind against Dean’s stomach. Dean kept pressing kisses onto Cas’ shoulders and neck before he added his forth finger. Cas groaned and Dean felt sharp, neat teeth in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Dean groaned happily, rolling his hips to get a little friction against Cas’ thigh.

Cas sat up suddenly and reached behind him to pull Dean’s fingers out, wincing slightly at the sudden loss. Dean gasped slightly as Cas wrapped Dean’s fingers around his length and stroked quickly, spreading the leftover lube along Dean’s shaft. Cas smiled at Dean and positioned Dean at his entrance. He lingered for a moment and then sank down onto Dean in one go. The angel gasped and stilled, his head falling forward as he took several deep breaths. Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and started to run his thumbs along the sharp hipbones there. Cas raised his eyes to Dean’s as he started to rock, his fingers digging into Dean’s chest for purchase. Dean moved with him, pulling Cas down at the same he drove up. All of the sudden, Cas threw his head back with a loud moan and Dean knew he had found his sweet spot. Dean bit his lip and concentrated on his angle, driving into Cas at the same angle so he could hit his prostate on every thrust. Cas groaned and started to grind down harder, his nails digging into Dean’s chest as he rode him.

Dean could already feel his orgasm building. He’d been close before, when Cas was blowing him, and now he could feel his thighs shaking with the effort of holding back. He let go of Cas’ hips with one hand and grabbed the angel by the back of the head and pulled him down for a sloppy, wet, passionate kiss. Dean planted his feet onto the bed so he could continue to thrust into the angel as they kissed. Cas didn’t seem to mind, if the way he kept breaking away from the kisses to moan was any indication. Dean felt Cas move to sit up and he dropped his legs again, letting Cas set the pace again. The angel rocked on his lap with his head thrown back in ecstasy. All at once, Cas stopped moving, leaving Dean trembling and on the edge. Dean almost cried out when the sensations stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up at Cas. The angel’s eyes were hard and blazing, like a mixture of fire and ice.

“I want you to say it, Dean.” Cas said, his voice even rougher than normal with arousal. Dean blinked and tried to think around the need to come singing through his body.

“Say what?” Dean managed.

“Tell me that you are worthy of my love, Dean. Tell me that you’re beautiful, and that you deserve this. Tell me.” Dean swallowed and stared up at Cas, not sure how to react. He wasn’t worthy of Cas’ love, and he definitely didn’t deserve him. He couldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to lie to Cas.

“Why?” Dean asked. Cas tilted his head, as if confused by the question, then rolled his hips twice, causing Dean to groan and throw his head back, before he answered.

“Because you do, and you cannot see it. Regardless of how often I tell you, you refuse to believe me so I want you to say it. Tell me that you deserve this – me, and I will let you come.” Cas ground down into Dean to prove his point. “Tell me, Dean.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He wanted to come, he wanted it badly and he was _so close_ …the little movements Cas kept making felt great, but Dean knew it wasn’t enough to finish him off. But he also didn’t want to lie just to get what he wanted – Cas didn’t deserve that. This left Dean at an impasse.

“Come on, Dean.” Cas said, grinding harder for a moment and then backing off again. The angel brought his hand to grip his dick and looked at Dean as he started stroking himself. “You’re exquisite, and you do deserve this. Believe me. Tell me.” Cas groaned and quickened his hand.

Dean wanted to believe him, he really, really did. But he couldn’t bring himself to. Cas started riding him a little harder, as if he could sense Dean’s will weakening. Watching Cas ride him and jerk himself off at the same time was a dizzying experience, and Dean thought he could come from just that.

“Please, Dean.” Cas panted. Dean could see the strain the angel was putting himself through in holding back. Apparently, Dean wasn’t the only one who wasn’t allowed to come until it was said. Dean was starting ache with the need to come, Cas felt so good rocking on his cock like this.

“I deserve this.” Dean whimpered. “I’m beautiful and I deserve this.” Dean looked up and saw so much passion in Cas’ expression that it startled him.

“I know you do, Dean.” Cas said, his eyes alight with fire. “I know you do.” And then Cas threw his head back and moaned, clenching as he came all over his hand. The sudden tightening of Cas around him was too much for his oversensitive cock. He came hard, filling Cas up and crying out wordlessly. Cas didn’t stop, rocking until Dean had fully ridden out his orgasm. With a wince, Cas slid off of Dean and stretched out beside him. With a sleepy mumble, Cas waved his hand and they were clean. For the third time tonight, Dean felt a surge of appreciation for angel mojo. He was too blissed out to want to move as Cas curled around him.

Afterword’s, right before Cas fell asleep Dean swore he heard him mumble ‘I know you do’ again. In the few seconds before he fell asleep himself, Dean thought that maybe Cas was right. Maybe he did deserve this.

 

Dean’s slumber was interrupted by a hurried, annoying knocking on the door. He glanced at Cas, who rolled over and buried his face in the pillowed.

“I hope this isn’t becoming a habit.” He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Dean smiled and silently agreed. He was tired of Sam waking him up after glorious sex. Until this case, it hadn’t really been a problem.

Grumbling, Dean found a pair of sweats and pulled them on, getting a strange sense of déjà vu as he went to pull the door open. Sure enough, Sam stood there, looking even more scared than he had the previous time Sam had woken them up. Dean was immediately in big-brother mode.

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” Dean demanded. Behind him, he heard Cas get out of the bed but he was too preoccupied with his brother’s expression.

“It-It’s Gabriel, Dean.” Sam said, his voice scared. “I don’t think there’s a doubt it’s Casmiria this time.” Dean was about to point out that they had seen the witch earlier today so of course it was her when Sam continued “And I think it’s safe to assume she’s after us.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head and motioned for Dean to follow him. Dean made sure Cas was coming and then he did. Sam opened up the door to his motel room and gestured to the bed. Dean squinted in the dim light and saw what was clearly Gabriel’s face sleeping.

“Did you really drag us in here to see your boyfriend sleeping?” Dean scoffed. He didn’t notice how Cas had gone stiff beside him. With a frustrated sigh, Sam flipped on the light and Gabriel silhouette was thrown into full view. Only it wasn’t Gabriel. It looked a lot like Gabriel, it was true. If Gabriel been a toddler.

Dean gasped as he got it, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam. Who they were dealing with, what the witch had done that had led them to her in the first place. Unconsciously, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and held on tightly, nothing with glee that Cas gripped back just as hard, seeming to need it as bad as Dean did. He walked forward and looked more closely.

Yep, there was no denying it. Gabriel was a toddler.


	11. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toddler Gabriel! Who's excited?

Chapter 11: Here We Go Again

It was strange. Toddler Gabriel actually looked a lot like regular Gabriel. Sure, he was a little chubbier (baby fat?), and, of course, everything was smaller, but it was like he had been shrunk rather than aged down. Dean looked up at Sam.

“How long has he been…” Dean paused, waving his hands over Gabriel’s sleeping form “…like this?” He asked. Sam shrugged.

“I woke up, and he was like this. He was still asleep, though…I thought I should go and get you two before I woke him up.” Dean nodded and then reached out, intent on waking Gabriel up. Sam grabbed his arm.

“Don’t – don’t you think we should let him sleep? You know, while he still can?” he asked, his fear evident on his face. It was clear he wasn’t ready to have Gabriel be awake yet.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Dean asked, and Sam wilted slightly. “Besides, it’s not like angels actually _need_ sleep.”

“Yeah, but we aren’t even sure if he’s an angel anymore, Dean!” Sam said in a harsh whisper. “Cas wasn’t!”

“That’s not entirely true, Sam.” Cas said, speaking for the first time from his position at the foot of the bed. He looked shaken up, but far from freaking out. He seemed to be handling this much better than either of the brothers were. Or maybe he was just better at hiding it.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, looking questioningly at Castiel.

“I was still an angel, technically.” he said. “I kept my mind, my memories. Only my grace was…bound, so to speak.”

“What do you mean? You had to eat and stuff when you were a baby.” Sam said. Cas nodded.

“I did, but I wasn’t human. With my grace bound, it was unable to maintain my vessel in the way that it should have.”

“So that means…What exactly?” Dean asked. Cas looked up at Dean.

“With my grace unable to maintain my vessel, it reverted back to its…previous state in order to sustain itself.”

“Humanity.” Sam said, nodding in understanding.

“And all the perks that come with it.” Dean said. So Gabriel was most likely going to have to eat and sleep and poop and they would have to put up with him. He was going to be insufferable, Dean knew that. He was already insufferable as a fully-grown angel – Dean wasn’t entirely prepared to experience him as a toddler-angel. Even if he did have ability to understand them, that didn’t mean he was going to listen to them. Dean was pulled out of his own thoughts by a loud, sad sigh from Sam. Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, chin up. We’ll get him back.” Sam looked at Dean.

“How are we going to do that, Dean? We don’t have anything she wants.” Sam reached out towards Gabriel and then seemed to change his mind, his hand falling limply to his side.

“Then we’ll force her. Either way, she’s not getting away with this crap again.” Dean knew he sounded confident, even if everyone knew that it was all a bunch of crap. Sam gave him a half-hearted smile, saying without words that he appreciated Dean’s effort.

“How old do you think he is?” Sam asked after a moment, glancing over at Gabriel and then looking back up. Dean shrugged.

“Two? I’m not sure. All toddlers kinda look the same to me.”

“His vessel is approximately three years of age.” Cas said, moving around to the other side of the bed. Sam looked up at the angel and bit his lip.

“Will…will he be able to talk?” he asked, looking at Cas as if he held all the answers. The angel simply shrugged.

“To the normal capacity of a three-year-old human child, I would assume.” He said. “Though I only have my own experiences to draw from.” Sam nodded and looked back down at Gabriel. The archangel stirred, yawning and blinking sleepily up at them. He yawned again and took in the three faces above him. He stretched and grinned cheekily up at them (his normal grin, which looked terribly out of place on a three-year-old.)

“Watching me sleep? Okay, not creepy at all.” Gabriel paused and looked right at Sam, confusion etched into his features.

“Gabe.” Sam said softly, taking the archangel’s face into his hands. Sam’s tone caused Gabriel’s face to crease into a worried frown (which was adorable, not that Dean would ever admit it). “I need you to not freak out on me, okay?” Gabriel looked confused again but he nodded slowly. Sam took a deep breath.

“Casmiria…she got to you.” Gabriel jerked back so fast he almost pulled his face out of Sam’s hands. “Don’t worry! You’re okay, I promise.” At this, Gabriel relaxed slightly but fear and confusion was still on his face.

“Get to the point, Sam.” Dean said. There was no point in beating around the bush anymore. It was just causing Gabriel more panic. Sam nodded and took another deep breath.

“She turned you into a toddler, Gabe.” Sam said. The archangel’s expression didn’t change for a moment, and then he pulled away from Sam’s grasp to look at himself. He held out his hand and looked at it, stretching his fingers out and then forming a fist. He kicked off the blanket and then looked at his feet, wiggling his toes. He repeated his actions on the other side of his body and then looked up at Sam.

“So what does this make you?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning salaciously (something else that looked absolutely disturbing to see on a toddler’s face). Sam smiled briefly and rolled his eyes, his face creasing in worry after a moment. Gabe leaned over and took one of Sam’s hands in both of his. “We’ll fix it, Sammy, don’t worry.” Sam nodded and squeezed Gabe’s hand back.

Dean hated seeing Sam like this. It lit up all his ‘big-brother’ sensors and all he wanted to do was fix it. There wasn’t anything he could do, though. They would have to get Casmiria to reverse the spell again before they killed her or else Gabriel could be stuck as a toddler forever. (Unless he grew up. Would he grow up? Hmm, good question.)

How were they going to make her change him back? Sam had been right – they didn’t have anything that Casmiria wanted. Well, with the exception of their heads on a stake. But that was something that Dean just wasn’t willing to give her. They may be able to offer not to kill her if she changed Gabriel back, but that would only work if they got her in that position. Not to mention the fact that they wouldn’t even be sure if an age-reversal spell was the one she would be casting.

No, there was too many ways that particular plan could go wrong. And too many things that would have to go exactly right for it to work. Ironically enough, it was the exact kind of plan he would have gone ahead with once upon a time. Running in, guns blazing, and attempting to force whatever it was he wanted out of whoever he wanted it out of. That used to be his kind of plan. Reckless. Foolhardy. High probability of dying.

But this wasn’t once upon a time. He had told Cas that he would try to be…well, less reckless. And everyone else be damned, he was gonna do right by the angel this time. Dean blinked out of his revere and moved around the bed to put an arm around Castiel and pulled the angel flush against him, feeling the sudden need to be close to him. Cas made a humming noise in the back of his throat and let his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder.

“You two aren’t any less gross to me as a toddler.” Gabriel commented. Dean stuck his tongue out at him (because it would have felt wrong to flip a toddler off) and Gabriel laughed and made a kissy face at him. (Yet another expression that toddlers shouldn’t make.)  Dean pulled away from Cas with a final squeeze and went to stand beside Sam again.

“How’re you feeling, Gabe?” Dean asked. The archangel rolled his eyes.

“Small.” he answered. “A little stiff. Toddlers don’t seem to have as much muscle control as adults.” He frowned at his hand. “And I think I have to pee.” Dean almost laughed. Sure, as an angel, he probably wouldn’t be familiar with the sensation of having to pee. Still, the little pinch of his eyebrows in confusion was kind of hilarious. Dean gestured to Sam.

“This one’s all yours, Sammy. I’ve done my baby time.” Dean teased, glancing at Cas. Sam wrinkled his nose but nodded. He stood up, bent over the bed and gathered the archangel into his arms. He stood up and transferred Gabriel to his hip.

“Wow.” he commented. “You’re heavy.” He grinned at Gabe and transferred him to his other hip. Gabriel smacked him.

“Shuddup. At least I’m not a moose.” He hit Sam’s arm again. “Put me down. I think I can walk.” Sam complied and gingerly sat Gabriel down, holding his arms until he took a few steps. Sam let go and Gabriel looked up at him, took a step and then he took off his little legs carrying him surprisingly fast towards the bathroom.

“Look at him go.” Dean said, nudging Sam. Sam nodded. He looked a little relieved now that Gabriel had woken up.

“He looks…okay. I mean smaller, obviously. But okay.” Sam said, looking at Dean for confirmation.

“He is okay.” Dean nodded. “And we’ll get him back, Sammy. I promise.” Sam smiled at Dean, not looking quite as disheartened as he had a few minutes ago.

“As long as he’s okay, you know. I can handle it.” Sam said. Gabriel leaned his head around the corner.

“Sam? Can I…umm…get your help?” Sam smiled and went to help him. Dean glanced at Cas again.

“You have any idea how we are going to get him back to normal?” Dean asked, going to stand beside Cas. The angel shook his head.

“None whatsoever.” Cas looked at Dean. “I suppose we will just have to do what we always do.”

“What? Go in, guns blazing, and hope for the best?”

“It’s worked so far.” Castiel shrugged. He turned towards Dean. “I hope Sam will be okay.”

“It’s not Sam I’m worried about.” Dean said. “I know Gabriel, and I know he’s gonna hide whatever shit he’s feeling behind a mask of bravado and sarcasm.” Cas’ lip pulled up into a faint half-smile.

“That also sounds like someone else I know.” Cas leaned in and bumped Dean’s nose with his own. “Don’t worry about Gabriel. If he opens up to anyone, it’ll be Sam. You know your brother.” Cas grinned again. “He has a habit of making people talk about things they would rather not.” Dean nodded. Cas was right. Sammy had an annoying habit of getting people to talk about what they didn’t want too.

 

Waking up next to a toddler had been a shock, to say the least. Sam had had to do a double take. And then he had just known.

Casmiria. She’d turned Cas into a baby, so it just made sense that she would be behind turning Gabriel into a toddler. And they had proof that she was in town, they had seen her earlier that day, after all. And Sam had known that Casmiria was particularly put out with Gabriel for having been one of the main components in her defeat.

Needless to say, Sam’s first reaction upon discovering that his archangel boyfriend had become a toddler was to go and tell Dean. Sam had barely had time to be thankful that he and Gabriel hadn’t done anything to warrant falling asleep naked before he was out of the door, intent on waking up his brother. It was an emergency, after all. Cas had popped in on them earlier and relayed that Dean, while upset, was perfectly fine. And after such an action-packed (or lack thereof) day, Sam and Gabriel had went to bed after sharing nothing but a long goodnight kiss.

So now he was here, helping Gabriel pee because he was too short to reach the toilet. He was thankful, though, that at least the archangel could use the bathroom for himself, and that he wouldn’t have to change any diapers like Dean did. He would have, of course, but he was still relieved that he didn’t have too.

“I don’t like it.” Gabriel said. Sam blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at his toddler-sized boyfriend.

“Don’t like what?” Sam asked. He was glad Gabriel was at least aware of who he was and what was going on. He was able to communicate what he needed, taking out a large portion of the guesswork out of it.

“ _Urination_.” He said it like it was a dirty word. Sam scoffed.

“This is what, the first time you’ve ever done it? How can you say that you don’t like it?” Gabriel glared at him.

“I’ve seen how often you humans have to do it. I can tell I’m going to hate it.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay.” He bent down and scooped Gabriel up, (carefully) throwing him over his shoulder. As small as Gabriel was, it had always been rather easy to man-handle him and now that he was a toddler, it was even easier. Gabriel squealed again as Sam carried him out of the bathroom. Sam came into the room and stopped at the sight of his brother and Cas, switching Gabriel to his hip. The little archangel grabbed a fistful of his shirt and then hit him.

“You’re not fair.” he pouted. Sam grinned and turned his attention to Dean.

“I guess we are gonna have to go shopping?” he asked, and Dean nodded.

“I don’t think Gabriel is going to need as much as Cas did, but yeah, we are definitely going to need some supplies.”

“Like a potty chair?” Cas said. He had migrated over to Sam’s laptop and was now looking up toddler-care items. “It says here that they will be helpful in potty training, since most toddlers aren’t able to reach a toilet.” Sam could feel Dean’s grin before he even looked at him.

“Yeah, Cas. Some toddler-friendly food, too. He can’t just eat what we do. He’s a growing boy.” Dean grinned at Gabriel and received a middle finger in return. “Now, that’s no way to talk to a grown up.”

“You just wait.” Gabriel said. “I’ll get you back once I’m big again.” Dean laughed. Being threatened by a toddler (even if said toddler was a powerful archangel) was hilarious.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.” Dean turned to Cas. “You wanna zap us to the nearest baby store?” Cas nodded and stood up, turning towards Gabriel and addressing him.

“It’s a different sensation to fly as a human. Be prepared.” Gabriel nodded. Cas reached out and suddenly they were surrounded by strollers. Sam looked at Gabriel.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. They turned and walked to the end of the aisle.

“Should we get help?” Sam asked Dean, looking around. Dean shook his head.

“I think we got it. Just some clothes, a potty chair and some food, right?” he asked.

“And a car seat. He shouldn’t need diapers or bottles or anything.” Sam said. Dean and Cas decided to go hunt down a shopping cart leaving Sam and Gabriel alone.

“So…” Gabe said, causing Sam to look at him. “Should I call you ‘Daddy’?” Gabriel grinned and winked. Sam flushed bright red.

“No, definitely not.” Sam said. That would be incredibly wrong considering some of what they had done in the past (once, until Sam had decided that it was too weird) and the nature of their relationship before Gabriel was a baby. And Sam refused to let his mind wonder to what they had done before. He couldn’t think about the archangel that way, not now that he was a baby. Sam heard his name, signaling Dean and Cas’ return. They had a pretty girl with them, who Sam assumed was a store assistant.

“Hello! Your brother said you might need some help?” she asked. Sam shrugged.

“Uh, yeah, I’m just watching him for a few days so they can go on their honeymoon.” Sam pointed towards Dean. “He’s actually theirs.”

“He’s adorable. Hello, sweetie!” She said. Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s shirt.

“Sorry. He’s a little shy.” The girl –Abby, by her name tag – smiled.

“That’s alright. Let’s get you some supplies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.


	12. Pranks & Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The antics of a tiny archangel

Chapter 12: Pranks & Stuff

Sam really didn’t mind shopping. There was something peaceful about pushing a cart around a store. It was a mindless, rather numbing task – and something that Sam didn’t really mind doing. As long as the other shoppers minded their own business, you were free to do what you had to do and get out of there.

Of course, having a toddler/archangel with him kind of shattered that peace. Gabriel was a talkative, bouncy person anyway, and that had transferred over to his current toddler state.

First, he insisted on walking by himself. Then he wanted Sam to carry him. Then he wanted to ride in the cart. Sam didn’t know whether Gabriel was doing it on purpose or if being a toddler was actually affecting him.

He wasn’t sure which option he would prefer.

“Sam. Pick me up. I wanna walk.” Gabriel said, tugging at his shirt sleeve. Sam rolled his eyes and plucked Gabriel out of cart and carefully sat him down. Now that he was over the shock of seeing the archangel as a toddler, he was rather annoyed by it.

Or maybe it was Gabriel who was annoying him.

Somehow, when Gabriel was normal-sized, all his jokes and teasing were funny. Adorable, even. Now that he was a toddler, it all just seemed so…childish. And yes, Sam was able to appreciate the irony.

The assistant – Abby – was moderately helpful. It turns out she was more interested in Sam than in helping them with their baby problems. Sam had had to (politely) let her know that he wasn’t available. She had left rather quickly after that.

Gabriel had been less than accommodating to her casual flirting. In fact, (now that he thought about it) that may have been the reason for him being so annoying. Since he couldn’t do what he normally did to get people off his boyfriend he may have acted out.

Huh. That actually made a lot of sense. Sam resolved to have a talk with the archangel once they managed to get out of the store. Sam glanced down at Gabriel, who was walking quietly alongside him. Sam smiled to himself.

“Gabe.” he called softly.

The archangel whipped his head up to look at him and Sam held his hand out. Sure, it would be a little bit of a reach for Gabriel but Sam was positive that he was able to hold his hand. It was the most he could do for the moment, until they got out of this store and Sam was able to talk to him properly. Gabriel pursed his lips and pretended to think for a moment before he reached up and grasped Sam’s hand. Sam almost sighed. Now maybe the archangel would be at ease.

Dean and Cas were following along behind him. Sam could hear them talking quietly amongst themselves. They seemed content with letting Sam take the lead on this one and Sam was grateful. Besides, it was _his_ boyfriend that was a toddler. So it was only right that he should have the lead. At least, that was his thinking.

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Gabriel let go of his hand. He looked down in just enough time to see the archangel’s grin and then he was off as fast as his tiny legs would carry him. Sam cursed under his breath.

“Gabe! Come back!” Sam abandoned the cart and chased after him, Dean and Cas hot on his heels. He heard Gabe laugh as he turned a corner into the opposite aisle. When Sam reached said corner he didn’t see Gabriel anywhere. That put him on guard.

“Gabe?” Sam called out, warily stepping down the aisle. His eyes swept up and down the shelves, and a part of his brain noted that they were back where they had begun, in the aisle with the strollers.

“Gabriel?” Sam called out again, and then a single stroller rolled out at the end of the aisle. Sam rolled his eyes and started to speed walk towards the end of the aisle, muttering under his breath when a stroller rolled out of the line directly into legs. Sam cursed and almost tripped.

“Gabe, really?” Sam said. He heard a curse and then a thud behind him and turned around to see Cas kneeling beside Dean, who was pulling himself into a sitting position with a stroller on its side beside him.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Dean muttered. Sam couldn’t help but grin. He could see how it was a little funny now. Sam heard a high-pitched laugh and he whipped his head around and saw Gabriel disappearing down the aisle again.

“Dammit.” Sam cursed and took off after him, avoiding the other strollers that were rolling off the shelves. (How Gabriel had managed to rig this up, Sam didn’t know. He resolved to ask him about it once he caught him.) Sam slid slightly when he turned the corner, and saw Gabriel standing there. The toddler laughed and took off again. Sam lunged and managed to grab him by the shirt and pull him to him. Sam slipped on something and felt himself start to fall. He put one hand on Gabriel’s head and the other on his body, pulling the toddler flush against his chest. Sam turned his body just so that he fell on his back, his right shoulder taking the brunt on the fall. Sam grunted as he made impact. He looked down at Gabriel, who was grinning apologetically.

“Sorry.” he said. “That was supposed to be for Dean.” Sam groaned and laid his head against the floor.

“You okay?” he asked, and Gabriel nodded.

“Yeah.” He said. Then he leaned closer and whispered. “My hero.” Sam rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Whatever.” Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position just in time to see Cas and Dean coming around the corner.

“Oh, good, you caught him.” Cas said. Dean glared at him and then offered Sam a hand. Sam took it and stood up, Gabriel still against his chest. He looked at Dean and then busted out laughing. Dean made a bitchface that would rival Sam’s.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hilarious.” Dean said. “Let’s pay for this and get out of here.” Sam grinned as Dean turned around and headed for the cart. Sam shook his head and smiled down at Gabriel as he followed Dean.

“So…” he said, conversationally. “How did you rig the strollers?” he asked. Gabriel let out a giggle and shook his head.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Fine. At least tell me what I slipped on.” Gabriel looked up at him, deliberating and then smiled.

“Baby oil.” he said. Sam shook his head.

“Of course it was.”

 

They were back at the hotel in no time. Sam, Dean, and Cas were all gathered around the table as they did research on various ways to re-age someone. Sam was on his laptop, and Dean and Cas had books. Gabriel, apparently worn out from his shenanigans, was asleep on the bed. Every now and then, one of them would speak up when they found something, which means they were mostly silent.

“This is useless.” Dean said, slamming his book and pushing it forward on the table. “Why don’t we just go hunt her down and force her to do it?”

“Because that would be too easy.” Sam said, barely paying any attention to Dean. “But you’re right.” Sam closed the laptop. “All I’m finding are anti-aging spells and spells that have to deal with some type of RPG.”

“RPG?” Dean asked.

“Role-playing game. Like Moondor.”

“Oh.” Dean said. “Well, I haven’t found anything either. Maybe…” Dean trailed off and glanced at Cas before continuing. “Maybe we should put this on the back burner for a while.” Sam lifted his head slowly and raised his eyebrows.

“Put it on the back-burner?” He said. Dean raised his hands in defense.

“Look, Sam, we’ve been at this for hours. And we’ve got nothing. I’m not saying we should stop…but we need to form a plan and try to get to Casmiria. Without Gabriel, I’m positive it’ll be more difficult, but we can do it. I mean, we haven’t always had angels on our side.” He glances over at Cas. “Who knows, maybe she’ll change him back out of the goodness of her heart.” Sam snorted.

“She wouldn’t be kidnapping and killing people if she had any goodness in her heart.” he sighed. “We should probably call Andrew. He may have an idea.”

“Where did he stay last night?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged again.

“I offered to put him up in a room, but he said he had things to do.” Dean was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and stood up.

“Do you remember when it used to be _rare_ that people knocked on our motel room doors?” Dean muttered to no one in particular as he walked towards the door. No one answered and Dean pulled open the door, his hand on his gun (because you could never be too careful). Much to Dean’s surprise, it was Amanda Wilson.

“Hey.” she said in a small voice. She looked nervous and kept looking over her shoulder, putting Dean on guard immediately “Can I…umm…Can I come in?” she asked. Dean opened the door just enough for her to get through and then promptly closed it. Dean caught Sam’s surprised expression for just a second before he controlled his expression.

“Sam.” Dean started, “This is, uh, Amanda Wilson.” Sam looked confused for another second before recognition flashed across his face.

“Katie’s Mom?” he asked, and Dean nodded. She turned towards Dean.

“I- I got a note…from whoever took Katie.” She took a deep breath.

“Why didn’t you call the police?” Sam asked, starting to stand. Amanda shook her head violently.

“The note said to come to you. It even told me where you were.” She put her hand in her pocket and shakily removed a folded piece of paper. “H-here it is. It said I should tell you that I should tell t-to c-come to the cabin if you w-wanted Katie to live.” The last words were a horrified whisper, as if she thought that they may not have cared if her daughter lived or died. Sam came to stand by Dean.

“Can I see that?” Sam asked. She nodded and held the note out to him. Sam opened it up and quickly read the note. He looked up and caught Dean’s eye before handing the note to him. Dean scanned the note quickly and then looked at Cas.

“Find Andrew. Now.” Cas nodded and was gone, leaving nothing but the sounds of wings.

“You-you’re not FBI, are you?” She asked, her eyes locked on the spot where Cas had disappeared. _Fuck._ Dean thought. He should have had Cas leave the room before he took wing. But he had forgotten about Amanda.

“Umm, no. But we are here to help.” Sam said. Amanda didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the spot where Cas had disappeared. “We’re going to get your daughter back. Alive. I promise.” Sam reassured her. Her answer was more on a jerk than a nod of her head.

“Umm…What was he?” She asked. Dean bit his lip, deliberating. He could always tell her the truth, and it may even help. Most people believed that angels were good, after all. It could give her some comfort.

“He’s…an angel. But that’s not important.” Just then, Cas was back, his hand on Andrew’s shoulder. The man looked confused but smiled easily when he saw where he was.

“Hey, guys.” he said. “Umm, not that I’m mad, but…what am I doing here?”

“Casmiria’s making hostage demands.” Dean said, moving towards the man. He brushed his arm down Cas’ shoulder just once, in thanks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas smile and knew that Cas had understood. Andrew’s easy smile hardens into a new expression.

“What does she want?” he asked. Dean handed him the note. Andrew read it over quickly and then made a noise of disgust. Dean took it back and then re-read it. It was actually pretty simple.

Mrs. Wilson.

          I have your daughter. And if you want to see her again, I suggest you do everything I ask of you. The FBI agents you met earlier, I need you to carry this note directly to them. You will find them in the Happy Nights motel, rooms 3 and 14. Do not call the police, I shall know if you do and I can guarantee that you – and your daughter - will regret it. I don’t know exactly what they told you their names were, but you would do well to follow my instructions.

Now, Sam and Dean, I speak directly to you. You know that I have the girl, and you also know that I am not afraid to hurt her. Come to my cabin (I know you know where I am) on Friday and bring this woman. I will allow her to leave with the girl once you are all here. I’ve adjusted the warding to allow your angel to be able to enter. Make sure that _all of you_ come, including your little pet, Andrew. You are already aware of what I was able to do to your Gabriel, so please, be quick. I hope to be seeing you again very soon.

                                                            Me

Dean sighed and threw the note down on the table. It was Wednesday, so that gave them what, one maybe two days to form a plan. Why was she giving them so long? It made Dean as uneasy as anything else in this situation.

“So I assume we’re going?” Andrew asked, and Dean nodded. He sighed and turned around. “Speaking of, what did he do to Gabriel?” Sam’s jaw tightened and he nodded towards the bed where the archangel was still passed out.

“Woah.” Andrew said, stepping closer. “I never knew that she learned that spell.” Sam glanced at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Andrew shrugged.

“I knew she was trying to learn it, but I didn’t know she succeeded.” he said.

“Do you know how to reverse it?” Sam asked eagerly. Andrew nodded.

“I’m very familiar with Casmiria’s magic. I could reverse it.” Sam opened his mouth but Andrew held up his hand. “I’d have to be at the Altar it was cast at, and I’d need the castor’s – in this case, Casmiria’s – blood. It’s a common enough reversal spell, but it should work.” Sam’s look of glee fell slightly but he nodded.

“If we get you what you need…you could bring him back?” Sam asked, and Andrew smiled at the question.

“Yes, Sam. I can.” Dean cleared his throat.

“That’s all fine and dandy but we have more pressing matters.” Dean ignored the glare from Sam.  “Right now, we need to find out what we’re up against. For instance, how did she get her powers back?” Andrew looked up.

“I may have some information about that. Casmiria _was_ a natural – she was born with her powers. When we bound them and turned her human, made her mortal. But I think…I think she went back to the old fashioned way of getting her powers.”

“Like how?” Dean asked.

“Demons.” Andrew said. “I think she got her powers back from a demon.”


	13. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suspense filled music*

Chapter 13: Demons

“What do you mean? How did she get her powers back from a demon?” Sam asked, turning back towards Andrew.  Andrew smiled, looking excited now.

“I was doing some research, you know, looking for ways she could have gotten her powers back – because the binding spell we used was one of the strongest ones that exists and the only way that I know to undo is to untie the knots.” he said.

“But we burned the rope so she couldn’t do that.” Dean said.

Andrew nodded excitedly. “My thoughts exactly! So I did a little research and…I know how she did it.” He looked blinked. “Or, well she didn’t do it, exactly, it was more of…”

“Anyway.” Dean cut him off. Andrew’s eyes blinked to Dean and he nodded.

“Oh, yeah. She must have gotten something – probably a demon, I don’t know anything else that would have the power…” he trailed off, looking at Castiel. “Maybe an angel.”

“Andrew.” Sam said sharply.

Andrew jumped. “Right. She had to reform the rope; there isn’t another way to break the spell.”

“Okay.” Dean said. “So what, you think she just got a demon to put it back together?”

“Kind of.” Andrew said. “I scattered the ashes, so that it would be even more difficult, but…yeah, essentially. They saw past my cloaking spell I put on them, too.”

Dean was dumbfounded. He had never known all the steps that Andrew had taken to make sure Casmiria couldn’t come back. Seeing her back must have really been hellish experience for him. That was, undoubtedly, the reason he was working so hard in order to bring her down.

“I still don’t know how she managed to do it. What could she have that a demon would want?” He glanced towards Andrew, who shrugged.

“That, I don’t know.” he smiled. “But we know _how_. That’s like half the battle.”

Dean nodded. “And we have two days to figure out a plan.” Dean looked around the room and then back at Andrew. “Do you have any idea why she gave us until Friday?”

Andrew shrugged. “Probably because it’ll be the full moon.”

“Full moon?”

“It’s when a witch’s power is the strongest, especially one like Casmiria. Or at least, how she was when I knew her.”

Sam spoke up. “But it’ll be during the day. Doesn’t that matter?” Andrew shook his head.

“So what, we have two days to come up with a plan?” Sam asked.

“Unless…what if we surprise her early? Tomorrow, maybe?” Dean said. He started to pace. “I mean, just because she gave us until Friday doesn’t mean we have to wait, right? We could always go early. If we catch her off guard…”

“Dean, the letter says specifically to come Friday. She might not let Amanda and Katie go if we go early.” Sam said, pointing to the note.

“She might not let them go anyway.” he mumbled, but he knew Sam had a point. It had to be Friday. Dean huffed and threw up his hands. “So what do we do, then? Sit on our thumbs and wait?”

“No, we come up with a plan a stick to it.” Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“What plan, Sam? We don’t know how many people she’s going to have there, we may be hopelessly outnumbered, and not to mention that there is a very good chance that neither of our angels will have any powers. Yeah, we can reverse the fact that Gabriel is a toddler, but we don’t have any way to get rid of Casmiria! So tell me, Sam, what exactly is your plan?”

Sam opened his mouth and then closed it. Apparently, he didn’t have an answer to Dean’s question. That didn’t make Dean feel any better.

He heard a noise in the general direction of the bed and glanced over to see Gabriel stretching his tiny toddler body.

“What’d I miss?” he asked with a yawn, then he saw Andrew and Amanda. “Hey, Andy, long time no see.” he greeted, and then his eyes fell on Amanda. “And, well, I don’t think I’ve ever met you before.”

“Amanda Wilson.” she said, her eyes wide. Whether it was in wonder or fear, Dean didn’t know. Gabriel glanced over at Sam and then back to Amanda.

“The little girl who went missing…Katie? You’re her mother?” Gabriel asked.

Amanda nodded. “And I’m guessing that you aren’t a three-year-old.”

Gabriel shook his head with a grin. “Nope. Archangel, actually.”

Amanda looked stunned. “So…w-when he said Gabriel…” she gestured at Andrew. “he meant…the Gabriel? With Mary and the horn and all of that?”

Gabriel spread his hands out with an ever bigger smile. “In the flesh. Although, it didn’t exactly happen like that…”

“This is crazy.” Amanda muttered, and sat down in one of the chairs and put her head in her hands.

“Welcome to our lives.” Dean said. Amanda didn’t respond. Dean cleared his throat.

“Okay, so, the problem: We are going to be fighting Casmiria on her own terms, and we have no idea how to kill her. Cas and Gabe aren’t going to be able to use any of their powers because of the warding that Casmiria used. Not to mention, Katie and Amanda and who knows who else will be in the crossfire.”

“What if we were to take out the warding first? You know how those things work – if you change them at all, they become powerless.” Sam said.

Dean nodded. “That way Cas could go back to being his angel-y self.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed. “Even without my powers, I do not cease to be an angel.”

Dean smiled. “There he is. I wondered what happened to him.”

Castiel frowned. “I’ve been here the entire time. Other than when I left to collect Andrew.” Dean got up and crossed to the angel, putting his arms around him.

“Don’t ever change.” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the angel’s cheek. Castiel wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, but he smiled anyway. He wasn’t going to deny Dean’s affections.

“So…” Sam said, clearing his throat. “Research?”

Dean sighed, and let go of Cas. “Research.”

 

Three and a half hours later, they still didn’t have anything. Dean was starting to get a headache from reading for so long. He sighed and rubbed his temples, before looking up at his companions.

Gabriel had long since gone back to sleep, curled up on Sam’s lap. It reminded Dean of how Cas slept on him when he had been a baby, with one hand fisted in his shirt. Sam had his laptop open in front them. He looked as tired as Dean felt.

Andrew had spread himself out on the floor and appeared to be reading from several books at once. Every now and then he would glance up at Dean and smile, before going back to reading whatever it was that he reading.

Amanda was asleep, too. After all the ups and downs of today, she hadn’t wanted to go home, so Sam had offered to let her sleep in his room. She was currently curled up in the middle of the bed, snoring softly.

Castiel was sitting close to Dean at the table, his hand resting on Dean’s knee as he flipped pages. He was quiet, and made no other move towards Dean other than to have his hand resting on him.

“This is useless.” Dean muttered, slamming his book shut. Sam jumped, and Castiel looked up in surprise. “Come on – we’ve been at this for _hours_. And we haven’t found _anything._ So what’s the point?”

“We need to…” Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

“I know what we need to do, Sam. But come on, look at yourself. You’re running on fumes, man. Why don’t we just…call it quits for tonight? Get some sleep and start fresh and early tomorrow?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Gabriel muttered sleepily. He lifted his head from Sam’s chest and yawned. “I think we’ll have to get another room, though. Mandy’s out.” Sam frowned.

“I don’t want to leave her here alone, though.” Sam said.

“I’ll stay.” Andrew volunteered. “I’m not tired at all. I can keep researching.”

“See? Problem solved.” Dean stood up and stretched. Sam sighed, but must have decided that he was right. He shut his laptop and stood up, keeping Gabriel close to his chest.

“I guess I’ll go get another room.” he muttered. “’Night, everyone.”

“’Night, Sammy.” Dean said. Andrew didn’t say anything, just lifted his hand without looking up from his books.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Cas said. He had risen quietly to his feet behind Dean. Sam opened the door and left.

“I guess that’s our cue.” He glanced back at Castiel, who nodded. They both said goodnight to Andrew and made their way back to their own motel room. Dean sighed and immediately flopped down onto the bed.

“I’m tired.” he muttered. Castiel smiled and sat down next to Dean on the bed.

“Then sleep.” he said, running his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t wanna.” he muttered, throwing his arms around Castiel’s waist and burying his face in his thigh.

Castiel smiled. “If you don’t want to sleep…then perhaps we could…find another way to entertain ourselves.”

Dean looked up at him, his smile mischievous. “What’re you thinking, Cas?”

“Well, there is a Doctor Sexy marathon on. Despite it being medically inaccurate and overly dramatic, I know you enjoy it.”

Dean’s expression changed to one of disbelief. “Seriously?” he asked. They were alone and Castiel wanted to watch Doctor Sexy?

Castiel smiled and leaned down, his face ghosting over Dean’s lips. “No.” he said. Despite the proximity of his angel, Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cas, did you just make a joke? I’m so proud.” he teased.

“I believe you are…‘rubbing off’ on me.” Castiel muttered, then he was kissing Dean and rendering any thoughts non-existent.

There was something almost desperate about the kiss, as if Cas thought that he might not have many other chances to kiss Dean again. Dean flipped over, his head still on Cas’ leg and returned the kiss with equal fervor. He brought one hand to the back of Castiel’s head so that he couldn’t pull away.

Stopping seemed to be the furthest thing from Cas’ mind. He put one hand on the side of Dean’s face and began to stroke the hunter’s cheekbone with his thumb, gently changing the desperate pace of the kiss to something more tender. Dean’s heart swelled at the change, and at the way Cas was touching him. It made him feel loved, worshipped, maybe. Like he was something worth caring about.

Dean arched, trying to get closer, but the angle was too awkward. Castiel carefully slid out from under Dean and stretched out beside him on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow. He began to trace his fingers up and down Dean’s chest.

“Exquisite.” he murmured. Dean felt Castiel grab the hem of his t-shirt and hike it up, exposing his stomach. Dean squirmed and tried to pull it back down. He was more than a little self-conscious about the softness around his belly that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. Castiel gripped his hand and pulled it away from his shirt.

“No.” he said, almost growling. Dean’s breath hitched at the angel’s tone and he let his hand rest where Castiel had placed it. Suddenly, the angel was moving, climbing over Dean and straddling his thighs, conveying without words that Dean should stay still.

Dean watched silently as Castiel’s hands traveled from his waist, up his stomach and to his chest, taking Dean’s shirt with it. Dean sat up slightly, making it easier for the angel to pull his shirt the rest of the way off. Castiel stared at him, his blue eyes reverent in a way Dean had only seen a few times since they’d been together. The angel moved his hands down Dean’s chest slowly, tracing all of the planes of muscle and the soft edges created by too much road food and not enough exercise.

Dean inhaled sharply as Castiel’s thumbs ran gently over his nipples teasing them until they hardened underneath his touch. Castiel’s eyes turned darker and the leaned over, sucking the peaked bud into his mouth. Dean gasped and his arms twitched, but he kept them where they were.

Castiel’s mouth moved down and he was nipping and licking at Dean’s torso, down to his waistline. He sucked little marks into the skin there and kissed his way back up the other side. Once Castiel’s mouth found its way to his other nipple, any control that Dean had snapped.

Dean moved his hands to Castiel’s head and pulled him up, crashing their lips together in a needy kiss. Castiel responded, scooting up so that he was straddling Dean’s waist as they kissed, moving both of his hands to cup Dean’s face as he took control of the kiss, once again changing it into something softer, but no less intense. Dean let go of Castiel’s head and ran his hands down his sides to settle on the angel’s hips as they kissed. Dean ground up, pulling Cas down at the same time. Castiel gasped in Dean’s mouth the moment their clothed erections touched. He spread his legs and settled more fully into Dean, rotating his hips and causing shoots of pleasure to go throughout his body.

Dean moaned and slipped his hands under Cas’ shirt as he pulled it off not bothering with the buttons. The angel stopped kissing him just long enough to allow Dean to get his shirt off, and then he was kissing him again, sweeping his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip and then plunging it into his mouth. Dean moved his hands from Castiel’s hips so that he could unbutton the angel’s pants. Once this was accomplished, Dean plunged his hand down said pants and started to palm at Castiel’s erection.

Castiel broke away from Dean with a moan. His blue eyes slipped shut and he started to push forward into Dean’s hand.

“Dean.” he moaned, breathless. Dean smirked and adjusted his hand so he had a better grip on Cas before starting to jack him slowly. The angel let his head fall forward onto Dean’s shoulder, leaving his neck open for Dean to kiss and suck at as he sped his hand up. With the hand not currently jacking his boyfriend off, Dean managed to get his own pants undone and his erection free of its confining prison. He also pushed Castiel’s pants down and with a quick adjustment, was able to take both of their erections into his hand.

Dean moaned the moment Castiel’s overheated flesh made contact with his own. His head dropped back on the pillow and he unthinkingly started to push his hips up as well, into the pre-come slick channel of his hand. Sliding alongside Castiel definitely made it into the top 5 of his ‘Favorite Things To Do’ list.

When Castiel’s thrusts started to become erratic, Dean knew that the angel was close. So he sped up his rhythm and started to suck on Castiel’s neck again. He absolutely worshipped the sounds that Castiel made and it was almost beyond wonderful. The angel arched suddenly, his head pulling back so that Dean was able to watch his face contort in pleasure as he came all over Dean’s hand. The sight had Dean tumbling over the edge as well, and he came with a shout muffled against Castiel’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the muscle as he worked them both through their respective orgasms.

They came down slowly, Castiel all but collapsing on top of Dean until the hunter managed to convince him that they need to clean up. The angel rolled off Dean in an uncharacteristically graceless move. Dean wiped his hand on one of their discarded shirts (probably Cas’) and then proceeded to remove them the rest of the way. That accomplished, he turned his attention to the angel, gently sliding his pants (and underwear) off and depositing them on the ground next to his own. He grabbed the shirt and made a quick job of cleaning both of them off.

Finally, Dean was able to put his head on Cas’ chest and throw a leg around his waist. Castiel turned towards him, pulling him in and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean was just drifting off when he heard Cas mutter something.

“What?” he asked sleepily, not opening his eyes. Castiel chuckled.

“I said, much better than a Doctor Sexy marathon. Don’t you agree?” Dean laughed sleepily.

“Much better. Sexier, too.” he said into Cas’ chest. “Go to sleep, Cas.” He felt more than heard Castiel’s soft chuckle.

“Goodnight, Dean.” The last thing Dean remembered before sleep claimed him was Castiel kissing his head again.

 

Gabriel was finding it difficult to sleep. Sure, he was used to sleeping with someone who was much bigger than he was, but that was before he had gotten toddler-ified and now it was almost comical how much bigger Sam was than him.  Seriously, Gabriel wasn’t even the length of his boyfriend’s torso anymore. (So what, he had measured, he was curious, okay?) Sam was snoring softly, one of his gigantor hands wrapped gently around Gabriel’s back and holding him close. It would’ve been cute if it wasn’t so frustrating.

Gabriel hated being a toddler. He could feel himself wanting to overreact to everything exactly like a child. He was aware of his actions, though, so most of the time he could stop himself from acting like a brat.

Most of the time.

Granted, he’d only been at it one day, but he still felt accomplished about all the tantrums and shit that he hadn’t thrown today. In all of his existence, he had never been faced with a more difficult task than this one. He found himself suddenly being a thousand percent more sympathetic towards Castiel’s situation. It was hard, trying to control what his body wanted him to do and what his mind was telling him to do.

At least he could use a toilet. He shuddered to think of having to have someone cleaning up after him.

Sam grunted in his sleep and rolled over, pulling Gabriel even closer and burying his face into the archangel’s hair. Gabriel sighed and tried to relax. Maybe he could still catch a few zzz’s before morning and then he wouldn’t have to deal with being a grumpy toddler all day.

Mostly it was worry that was keeping him from sleeping. In less than two days’ time, he and Sam and Dean and Castiel and Andrew and even Amanda were going to be marching up the steps to that creepy-ass cabin and try to take control of it and kill Casmiria at the same time. And they would be doing it without any of his (or even Castiel’s) powers to help even the odds.

Gabriel wasn’t one for stiff odds. He preferred situations where he (and his team members) obviously had the advantage. This was not going to be one of those situations. They were going to be at the mercy of a very powerful witch with a grudge against everyone who was going to be there.

Gabriel tried to roll away from Sam, but the man wasn’t having it. He pulled him flush against his chest, as if he could sense that he was trying to leave.  Gabriel sighed and went limp, knowing it was useless to try and get away from his sasquatch-esque hunter.

Instead, he turned towards Sam, studying his sleeping face. He looked younger in his sleep, not quite so tense. The almost permanent pinch between his eyebrows was gone, soothed by sleep. Gabriel’s heart pinched, and he reached out to put a hand on Sam’s face.

“I love you.” he murmured, testing the way it sounded. He had never said it to him before. At least, not with words. Saying those words was a line that he hadn’t let himself cross, even if he knew he felt it. He was scared of the consequences. What if Sam didn’t feel the same way? Gabriel knew that he wouldn’t be able to bear losing Sam.

Out of all the lovers he had taken in his very long life, the one that was able to tear down his defenses and sneak into his heart was a moose of a hunter with list of family issues that could rival his own. (And that was an impressive feat)

Gabriel sighed and rested his head on Sam’s massive chest. He focused on the steady rise and fall of the hunter’s chest, allowing it to lull him into a restful sleep.


	14. Responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluffy, plotty stuff.

Chapter 14: Responsibilities

When Castiel woke up the next morning, the first thing he was aware of was Dean’s warmth curled up against his side. Dean’s breathing was slow and deep, his breath blowing gently onto Castiel’s neck. The angel smiled to himself and turned over, slipping an arm around Dean and pulling him in closer, tangling their legs together. Dean snuggled in closer to Castiel, mumbling but not waking up. Castiel smiled to himself. These were his favorite moments.

Moments when he could just lie there and watch Dean, with his full lips and his perfect jawline, without the hunter getting huffy. Where he was able to try and count the light dusting of freckles across Dean’s nose without him turning away and telling Cas to stop creeping. Where Castiel could marvel in the beauty of his hunter and wonder what it was that he did that was so right that he was able to win Dean’s affections.

“I can feel you creeping.” Dean muttered, as he buried his face into Cas’ bare shoulder. The angel smiled.

“What you call ‘creeping’ I call ‘admiring.’” Castiel said, nuzzling the side of Dean’s face. Dean turned his head and raised one eyebrow. Castiel stared back until Dean huffed and returned his face to Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and then went to get up.

“Nooooo.” Dean said, reaching out and grabbing Castiel, hauling him back down onto the bed and throwing both his legs and his arms around the angel. “Just…stay. We can be responsible later.”

“We really should be getting up.” Castiel said, but nevertheless he relaxed into Dean’s embrace.

“Yeah, I know.” He said against the back of the angel’s neck. Castiel twisted in the tangle of Dean’s arms until he was facing Dean.

“I love you.” he said, pulling Dean closer to him. The hunter smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you, too.” he said.

 

They laid there until Dean’s bladder couldn’t take it anymore and he had to get up to use the bathroom. By the time he was finished, Castiel was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

“It’s later.” he said. Dean groaned but knew that Cas was right. They had a ton of more research to do before tomorrow, otherwise they would be going in blind. They should probably check on Sam, Gabriel, Amanda, and Andrew anyway.

Dean sighed in defeat and went over to his bag, fishing out a pair of jeans and a faded Zeppelin T-shirt. He threw on a red plaid button up over it and voila, he was ready for the day. He turned back to Cas, unsurprised to find that the angel was watching him.

“I like it when you wear that color.” He said quietly, catching Dean off guard. Dean blushed and looked down, mumbling a gruff ‘thank you’ before dragging him out the door.

They stopped off at Gabriel and Sam’s old room first, since they hadn’t thought ahead and gotten the new room number from them. Dean was a little surprised that everyone else was already there. Sam and Gabriel were sitting in the same place as last night. Amanda was sitting in one of the other chairs and Andrew was passed out on the bed. There was a bag of what Dean assumed was breakfast on the table.

“Cassie! Dean-o! Nice of you to join us.” Gabriel said. He was in some of the clothes they had bought him yesterday. He was perched on Sam’s lap, playing absently with a string on the man’s shirt.

Dean ignored him and went to sit beside his brother. Castiel took the last remaining seat at the table, beside Amanda. Dean watched as his angel turned to her.

“How are you feeling this morning?” He asked her. She shrugged.

“Better, I guess? I’m still having trouble with the fact that a witch named Casmiria took my baby girl to get back at you guys because you bound her powers, and that apparently she got them back by making a deal with a demon. Oh, and you aren’t actually FBI agents, you just use fake badges to get you access to the information you need to hunt down various monsters that I’ve heard my entire life are fake! Did I miss anything?” She said loudly, and then buried her face in her hands. “You know how crazy all of that sounds?” she muttered, her voice muffled by her hands. Castiel reached out and gripped her shoulder.

“We are the good guys, Amanda. I promise we are going to do everything we can to get you and Katie out of this safely.” She let out a sob and turned, burying her face into Cas’ shoulder. He caught Dean’s eye, his eyes wide with panic. Dean fought the urge to laugh. Sure, he didn’t like that Amanda was all over his angel, but the look on said angel’s face was priceless. Cas gingerly patted her on the shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

“I’m sorry.” She said, pulling away. Cas looked relieved. “It’s just…I’m so scared. I just want my daughter back, and to forget this ever happened.” She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

“It’s okay. We all understand.” Sam said. She nodded and grabbed a napkin from the bag and dabbed at her eyes. Dean cleared his throat and swallowed the bite of biscuit he was eating.

“What happened to him?” he asked, nodding towards Andrew. Sam shrugged.

“I think he stayed up all night and just…crashed when Amanda woke up.” Sam shrugged, apparently not very worried. Dean shrugged and took another bite.

“So, you find anything?” he asked, his mouth full. Sam gave him patented bitchface No. 3.

“Dude, close your mouth.” he said, but straightened up. “Do you remember that time we hunted those witches up in St. Louis?”

Dean swallowed before he answered. “Yeah…uhh, the one with James Frampton, right? That Spencer guy we ganked.”

Sam nodded. “Think we can scrounge up the ingredients for that witch-killing spell?”

 

It took a little bit of work (along with some angelic help), but finally they managed to gather all the components of what Dean had helpfully named the ‘Witch Molotov’. Finally, they had a solid plan to get Casmiria off the map for good.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure how both of them had managed to forget about Witch Molotov the first time they had gone up against Casmiria, but he supposed it didn’t really matter. Now they had it, and that bitch was as good as dead.

And Dean couldn’t have been happier about that particular turn of events.

And just when they were starting to put the spell together, they heard a noise come from the general direction of the bed.

“Hey, guys.” Andrew said, stretching. He stood up and yawned. “What did I miss?” he asked.

“We found a way to get rid of Casmiria. For good this time.” Dean said. Andrew perked up immediately and wandered over to the table, peeking over Dean’s shoulder at the various substances scattered all over the table.

“Is it a spell?” he asked curiously, studying the ingredients.

Sam nodded. “Our old mentor found it for us. We’ve used it before.” He handed Andrew the written copy of the spell. The other man read over it quickly.

“Do you want me to put it together?” he asked, looking up at them. “I mean, I am the only actual witch in attendance.” he pointed. Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged.

“Makes sense.” he said. Andrew smiled and pulled up a chair, getting to work immediately.  Dean smiled and moved away from them, ignoring Sam’s look of disbelief, because he didn’t really have an answer to Sam’s unspoken question.

He didn’t know when he had decided to trust Andrew with something as important as this. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the witch had just as much, if not more, to lose than they did. And he’d been chasing Casmiria for a lot longer than they had.

And maybe Dean was still feeling a little guilty about losing it earlier this week. Whatever. It didn’t matter who made the bombs, so long as they were made. And Dean trusted Andrew to not mess them up.

It felt good to have a plan, a solid, good plan that had a much better chance of working than the ‘just bust in and improvise’ that seemed to be their go-to plan. Granted, they didn’t know how many others would be at the cabin aside from Casmiria, but with five different chances for them to Molotov her, Dean felt a lot better about their chances.

“Am I going to get one?” Gabriel asked, snapping Dean out of reverie. Sam frowned.

“I don’t think that…” he started

“But what if I need it?” Gabriel pouted, and yeah, okay, it was kind of adorable. Gabriel’s huge toddler eyes got big and his little toddler face frowned and wow, Dean thought that Sam’s puppy-dog eyes were irresistible, but Gabriel’s toddler puppy eyes brought all of that to shame.

“Gabe…” Sam said, but the look intensified. Finally, Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Gabriel grinned and grabbed Sam’s face, leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.  Sam made a face but allowed it.

Dean knew that this plan was dangerous, especially without the arch-angelic help. Dean was ashamed to admit that they might have become extremely reliant on his powers. Especially when it came to the big fish.

They still had Cas, so they weren’t completely without divine intervention, but still. There was the warding that Casmiria had managed to find and put up on that damn cabin. He knew that Gabe made Sam happy, and all that jazz, and he was probably a horrible person for thinking this, but he always preferred that Gabriel be on the front lines rather than his angel.

Yeah, he was a bad person for thinking like that, but it didn’t change the fact that it was true. Speaking of, Castiel was giving him a strange look. Dean raised his eyebrow, and Castiel jerked his head minutely, indicating that he wanted to talk to Dean outside, alone. Dean gave him a barely there nod and then Cas disappeared, causing a violent reaction around the table.

Amanda’s hand jerked, causing her to spill coffee all over herself and the table. The hot coffee dripped off the table and into Sam’s lap, surprising him and making him jump. This unseated Gabriel and he was forced to grab Sam around the neck to keep from falling off. Sam, already being unbalanced from his initial jump, somehow managed to tip the chair over and then with a resounding _crash_ and he was on his back on the floor, moaning weakly, with Gabriel still wrapped around his neck.

Dean couldn’t help it. He laughed. Gabriel joined him after a moment, letting go of Sam so that he could get up. Sam sat up, muttering darkly to himself and rubbing his back. Amanda jumped to her feet, apologizing profusely, and tried to help Sam up. Sam, knowing she couldn’t help him, waved her off and got to his feet, wincing slightly.

“I’m so sorry.” Amanda said again.

“It’s okay.” Sam replied, picking the chair up off the floor and setting it right.

“I’m not used to people disappearing.”

“Yeah, hopefully you won’t have to get used to it.” Sam said. “We’re hoping we can just roll out of here and be nothing but a bad memory for you after tomorrow.”

Amanda nodded. “I hope you don’t think less of me for saying this, but I hope so to.” Sam opened his mouth to say something else, but it was in that moment that Castiel decided to reappear. Amanda screamed something that sounded suspiciously like ‘fuck’ (Dean thought they may have been a ‘holy’ before that, but he wasn’t sure) and then she collapsed. Sam caught her, and then glared at Castiel, who looked confused.

“I heard a commotion.” he said. Sam rolled his eyes and helped Amanda to sit back in her chair.

“Can you please stop doing that? Or at least…warn me or something?” She asked in a shaky voice. Her eyes were closed and her face was resting in her hands.

Castiel nodded. “My apologies. I didn’t think of it upsetting you.” He looked at Dean, reaching out suddenly to take his arm. “I am going to disappear along with Dean now.” He said, and the next thing Dean knew he and Cas were outside in the Impala.

Dean busted out laughing. “That was hilarious.” he said. Castiel tilted his head in confusion but obviously, he decided not to dwell on it. Taking a deep breath, he said

“I don’t like the idea of Gabriel carrying a witch bomb.”

Dean stopped laughing and frowned. “Was that all you wanted to say?” he asked, and Castiel stared.

“I did not wish to share my feelings with any of the others. Gabriel would scoff and Sam would…Sam would agree with me. It just…it seems unwise to give something so powerful to a toddler.” Castiel said.

“You do realize that Gabriel is still Gabriel, right? Even with the toddler-sized body?” Dean said.

“I know that.” Castiel said. “But I am…worried. I don’t want him to get hurt. I feel…I feel as though I am the big brother in this situation, and that I need to care for him.” Castiel turned towards Dean. “Does that make sense?”

Dean nodded. “Uh, yeah. I mean, he’s already your brother, and seeing him as a child must be…I dunno, making you have some sort of paternal instincts? It happens.” Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel seemed to be considering his words. “You think that because he is vulnerable right now, I am more inclined to want to protect him?” he asked.

Dean nodded again. “It makes sense. Think about it. You don’t really worry about me as a human, because you’ve seen me fight as a human. Sam, too. But Gabriel, you’re used to seeing him as a badass archangel and now that he’s, you know, human, you want to protect him because he is vulnerable. At least, compared to how he usually is.”

Castiel nodded. “I suppose that does make sense.” He looked up at Dean. “I do worry about you. But I know you are too stubborn to listen to me and stay away.”

Dean chuckled and threw an arm around Castiel. “I know. I worry about you, too.” he said, kissing him on the cheek. Castiel scoffed.

“Dean, I am…” Dean cut him off.

“I know. I know that you’re an angel and that there are very few ways to kill you and that there isn’t any reason to worry but I do anyway. Because you worry about people you care about, Cas. It’s just how it works.” Castiel smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss.”

“I love you.” the angel whispered against his mouth.

“I love you, too.”

 

All the worrying is completely uncalled for. For Christ’s sake, he’s still a freaking archangel, even if he is in a toddler-sized body right now, without powers, and he is still aware of what he’s doing and when he’s doing it. It’s not that big of a deal to let him carry a bottle of the Witch Molotov.

He really had no idea why Sam was so worried.

At least they don’t have to worry about keeping the bitch, excuse him, _witch_ alive this time, because Andrew knew the how to reverse his curse.

So really, all they had to do was make sure that Andrew didn’t die in the process of killing Casmiria and everything will be peachy.

Dean and Castiel had come back a couple of hours ago after disappearing to God knows where. (Gabriel is convinced they ran off for a couple of quick blowjobs in the Impala, but what does he know?) And now he’s here, watching all of the ‘grown ups’ (he uses that word sarcastically) interact with each other. Talking about plans and powers and probably fucking homeless people, who knows?

The only thing Gabriel can think about right now is how _bored_ he is. It’s the kind of bored that use to make him whisk Sam away for untold hours of fun. Of course, he can’t exactly do that now because 1) he’s a toddler, and Sam is not a pedophile and 2) he’s without any of his powers, which means he is without his ability to whisk.

Freaking witches. Turning him into a freaking toddler guaranteed that he couldn’t go anywhere alone and therefore that greatly diminished his ability to do anything about anything.

Ugh. He hadn’t felt this useless in a few millennia. It was definitely before he left Heaven. That stupid witch must have had some sort of insight to the best way to punish Gabriel was.

Witches.

Gabriel sighed and stood up, walking over to Sam. They might not be able to get up to any of their usual shenanigans but even being closer to the man was better than nothing. Sam picked him up without a second thought, before Gabriel had even had a chance to pester him about it. He and Sam had been like that from the very beginning – always in sync, knowing what the other wanted before they knew it themselves.

Ah, there it went. That ‘love’ word again.

He sat himself on Sam’s lap, playing with a loose string on his button-up. It seemed to be what most of his time had consisted of lately. He swore that he had found every string on every single one of the button-ups Sam owned. (Which was a lot, just to be clear)

“Okay.” Dean said, making Gabriel look at him. “First things first is we’re gonna have to try and break the angel warding. That way we’ll at least some angelic help.” Gabriel knew it wasn’t a dig at him, but it still felt like one. He frowned and looked away.

God, he hated feeling useless. Not to mention it brought up all sorts of insecurities.  What if Sam decided that he wasn’t worth it? A powerless archangel, who just happened to be in the body of a child? It wasn’t right, and Sam was probably on staying because he felt guilty, and he didn’t want to be the one to leave his (Boyfriend? Partner? Lover?) whatever because of something traumatic had happened. Maybe he was waiting to see if Gabriel was going to get changed back. And if he didn’t? How long would it take until Sam grew tired of having to take care of him and left him?

He felt Sam’s hand on his back and he looked up, snapping out of his increasingly depressing thoughts. He had been so lost in his own head that he hadn’t noticed that everyone else had left the room.

“Food run.” Sam answered his unspoken question. “Amanda said she needed to get out of the room and everyone else decided to go with her.” He smiled. “I think Andrew’s developing a thing for her.” he said, eyes glinting with the mischief Gabriel loved so much.

Damn. That word just kept popping up, didn’t it?

As strange as it was, that sentence put him at ease. Sam was acting like Gabriel was still, well, _Gabriel,_ and he couldn’t detect any deceit in the younger Winchester. And if it was something Gabriel was good at, it was reading people. Even in this form. Gabriel relaxed into Sam’s hand, and the man adjusted him until he was leaning up against him.

He was Sam’s. Sam was his. What they looked like didn’t matter. Gabriel looked up at him, smiling, warmth and contentment filling his chest.

As long as they were together, it didn’t matter.


	15. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smuffiest smuff to ever smuff
> 
> Also, bottom!Dean, if that's not your thing.

Chapter 15: The Night Before

It was late and Dean was tired. He was ready to get away from everyone else and just be with Cas. Really, there are only so many times you can go over a plan before it just gets repetitive.

It was simple enough, really. Show up at the cabin; safely get Amanda and Katie both out of there; try to subtly destroy Casmiria’s warding; Cas gets his angel mojo back; Casmiria dies; Andrew changes Gabriel back; everyone goes home.

Okay, so maybe not the best plan in the world, but at least it _was_ a plan. And really, since when did they have a great track record with plans anyway? Something was probably going to go wrong. It always did.

They did have a foolproof way of killing Casmiria this time, though, so that’s something.

He caught his angel’s eye from across the table and it told him that Castiel was thinking along the same lines as Dean. Wordlessly, he stood up.

“We’re gonna get out of here, guys.” He said. Sam nodded and adjusted a sleeping Gabriel.

“Goodnight.” Amanda said, watching as Cas stood to join Dean.

“’Night.” he said, taking Cas’ hand and pulling him along, after the angel had said his goodnights. They don’t talk as they make their way to their room, taking comfort in other’s presence. Before too long, Dean was opening the door and letting Castiel in.

It felt domestic, in a way. The way Castiel shrugged off his trench coat and draped it over a chair. The way Dean laid his keys and wallet on the table before taking his own coat off. Sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his shoes. Not feeling the need to talk to each other as they settled down.

“Dean?” Castiel said, breaking Dean out of his reverie.  He looked up at the angel, tensing immediately at the nervous look in Castiel’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean said, standing up immediately and going to the angel, putting his hands on his elbows. Castiel took a deep breath and looked down, biting his lip. It worried Dean, because he’d never seen the angel so nervous before. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, Cas.”

Castiel finally met Dean’s gaze. “We could die tomorrow, Dean.”

Dean nodded. Of course Cas would be worried. It wasn’t like most fights they’d been in, Cas wouldn’t have his angel mojo at all, not until they broke the warding. So it made sense that Castiel would be worried about dying. Dean moved and wrapped his arms around the angel.

“Yeah, we could. But we won’t. Because we’re all gonna be there, and we’ve all got each other’s backs, okay? No one is gonna get hurt – other than Casmiria. Okay?” Castiel nodded. “Don’t worry, Cas. I have complete faith in you.” Dean said. Castiel smiled, and it was so perfect that Dean never wanted to see Castiel without that smile again.

“I know, Dean. I have faith in you, as well.” he said. Dean couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss Castiel softly.

“Don’t you think we should make the most of what time we have?” Castiel asked, and it threw Dean for a moment. Then he realized what Cas was trying to do, and busted out laughing.

“What is it?” Castiel asked, suddenly concerned. Dean made an effort to control himself and looked up at the angel.

“Are you really trying to give me the ‘last night on earth’ speech?” Dean said, still a little breathless with laughter. Castiel’s blush was enough of an answer for Dean. “Oh, God, you are. Cas, man. Don’t ever change.” he said, patting the angel on the back. “I’m a sure thing, Cas. You don’t gotta do pick-up lines with me.” Castiel smiled, and leaned in to kiss Dean.

“There…is something else that…I wished to talk to you about.” He said. Dean leaned away and studied him intently for a moment.

“What is it?” he asked, curious.  He was a little afraid, as well, because it sounded almost like a ‘we need to talk’, but Cas is still smiling and kissing him and that’s not something that a person would do if they were gonna break it off with someone. And besides, things were going so well, why would Cas want to break it off? Was it because he’d finally thought about all the things that could go wrong or what would happen to them or what if he was just bored with Dean? Cas is an angel, he’s trillions of eons old and surely there has to be something boring about Dean and his meager existence and oh, God what if Cas it tired of him? What if…

Dean’s train of thought was interrupted by a firm, sweet kiss. Dean kissed him back, clinging to the angel slightly because he wasn’t ready for this to end, Jesus, he didn’t think he would be able to live if Castiel left.

“Dean, your heart rate is increasing.” Castiel said, his arms circling Dean’s waist. Dean took comfort in it, fighting off the panic attack. Damn, he hadn’t had one in years, and now he was on the verge of one just because he thought about Cas leaving him.

Damn, he was in this deep. Deeper than he’d ever thought. He knew he loved Cas, but he hadn’t known that he loved him this much. Enough that Dean was positive he wouldn’t be able to make it if the angel wasn’t in the picture anymore.

“Dean, calm down. Dean!” Castiel snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face and Dean looked at him. “There you are.” Cas said gently, cupping his face. “Where did you go?” he asked softly.

Dean shook his head. “I was just thinking too hard.” he said honestly.

“Did you hear anything I said?” he asked, and Dean raised his eyebrows. Had Cas been talking? Was he really freaking out that much? Dean shook his head, and Castiel sighed.

“I asked what you would think about…me being inside you.” he said, looking down, a blush evident on his cheeks. And Dean might have thought that was adorable only he was kind of stuck on Castiel’s words.

Cas was asking to top.

Okay, they hadn’t ever done that before. And not necessarily because Dean was against it. They had just started it with Cas bottoming and then that’s what they did. Cas had never shown any interest in topping before. Sure, Dean had his reservations, but hell, Cas seemed to enjoy it and it couldn’t be that bad. Cas didn’t ask for much in this relationship, not really, and if he was being honest, Dean was curious about it.  In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. The intimacy, the closeness of having Cas inside him sounded exactly like what he wanted right now.

“Okay.” Dean said, and caught sight of Castiel’s surprised expression.

“…Really?” he asked, sounding incredulous. “I thought…” he trailed off. “Never mind.” Castiel leaned in and was kissing Dean and hell, yeah, that was good. Dean moved backwards slowly, gripping the angel’s shirt and pulling him so that they were laying on the bed with Castiel stretched over him.

The kisses were long and sweet, leaving a simmering heat that was slowly building in Dean’s belly. He ran his up Castiel’s back, his hands sliding under the angel’s shirt to get to the skin. Cas arched into the touch like a cat and kissed Dean harder. Dean quickly moved his hands to start working at the buttons on the front of Castiel’s shirt, eager to get the angel undressed. Castiel slid his hands under Dean’s t-shirt, hiking it up and breaking their kiss to pull it off. As soon as the offending garment was out of the way, Castiel’s lips were on his again.

Dean moved his hands to Castiel’s waist, soothing his thumbs over his hipbones and then going straight to the button on his pants. Before he could get it undone, Cas’ hands circled his wrists. Dean pulled back, confused, and looked at Cas. The angel smiled softly at him.

“Let me have control, tonight, Dean?” He pulled away and kissed his neck. “I want to make love to you.” he whispered. Dean’s heart was in his throat. They didn’t do slow, not normally. It was usually fast and rough, each of them desperate to get to the other’s bodies. Dean nodded and relaxed into the bed, giving Cas all semblance of control.

The angel wasted no time. He kissed Dean softly, once, before moving his  mouth down Dean’s jaw and along his neck, leaving gentle kisses and small nips in his wake. He moved to his chest and all along his arms, mapping out Dean’s body with his mouth until he finally got to the place Dean wanted him the most. He sucked lightly on Dean’s hipbones as he unbuttoned his pants. More kisses were placed along Dean’s thighs and legs as the angel pulled the pants off, along with his underwear.

Dean wanted to point out that it was completely unfair that he was lying there completely naked and Cas still had his pants on, but the way Cas was looking at him rendered him speechless. The angel always looked at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, but the sheer amount of reverence in the Cas’ gaze made it hard for Dean to breathe. There wasn’t any way he deserved to be looked at like that.

Cas chose that moment to put his mouth on Dean’s dick, effectively cutting off any and all thoughts that wasn’t about the hot wetness around his dick. His hands worked their way into Cas’ hair and he tried to force his hips to stay down. Cas hummed quietly and licked a stripe from the base, flattening his tongue as he reached the tip. He closed his lips over the head and sucked, moaning quietly at the taste of the hunter. Dean whimpered, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, unable to help thrusting up into the heat of Cas’ mouth. The angel tightened his grip on Dean’s hips to him in place as he swirled his tongue and bobbed his head, his eyes fixed on Dean’s as he attempted to suck Dean’s brains out through his dick.

He was doing a fabulous job so far. Unable to move his hips, Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ hair, causing the angel to moan and send pleasant shivers along Dean’s dick. The angel sped up, wrapping one hand around the base of Dean’s dick and jacking him off where he couldn’t reach. All too soon, Dean felt that familiar heat pooling his stomach.

“Cas.” he said, tugging lightly on his head. The angel pulled off suddenly, leaving Dean gasping and panting on the brink of orgasm. “Fuck.” he whispered, letting his head fall against the pillow. Castiel smiled sweetly and kissed his stomach.

“Soon, Dean, I promise.” he said, and Dean nodded. He spread his legs in invitation, causing Cas to inhale sharply. Suddenly there was a bottle of lube in one hand and the other was running over Dean’s thighs. “You’re beautiful.” he said, leaning in and kissing Dean gently. He heard the pop that meant Cas had opened the lube, and soon, sure enough, he felt slick fingers teasing at his entrance. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax as Cas gently pushed one finger inside of him.

Okay, so this wasn’t the first time Dean had ever had fingers up his ass. He can experimented before, of course, and Cas had done it a few times while he was blowing Dean, but if felt different this time. Maybe it was because he knew he was getting prepped for something way bigger than a couple of fingers. Cas leaned over and took Dean back into his mouth as he worked his finger in and out. When Cas pushed a second finger in, Dean let out a gasp of surprise.  It didn’t hurt, not really, but there was a definite burn. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not. He could feel Cas moving his fingers inside of him, stretching and searching, until Dean felt a rush of heat go up his spine.

“Oh!” He said in surprise, and felt Cas chuckle.

“Good?” the angel asked, and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, do that again.” he said, and threw his head back against the pillow when Cas pressed up against his prostate. He was so focused on the pleasure that he barely noticed when Cas fit a third finger into him. Dean groaned and thrust his hips back onto Cas’ hand. “Fuck, Cas.” he panted, fisting his and in the sheets.

“I’ve got you, Dean.” The angel said, and Dean felt a fourth finger work its way inside. Dean groaned and pushed against Cas’ fingers. Shit, if bottoming always felt this good why in the hell had they not tried this before?

“Cas, please. I’m ready.” Dean grunted. He angel stopped for a moment and then looked up at Dean, his expression calculating.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, Dean.” He said, pressing his fingers in again. Dean’s head hit the pillow again.

“Yes, Cas, I’m fucking ready. Please, fuck me.” he said. Cas nodded and pulled his fingers out. Dean whined at the loss, but he could already hear the Cas opening the lube. He propped his head up and watched as Cas slicked himself up. He smiled at Dean as he positioned himself. Before he could even ask, Dean nodded and spread his legs. Cas took a deep breath and started to push in.

Dean could definitely tell a difference. Cas’ dick was bigger than his fingers, and much more solid. Dean bit his lip, forcing himself to relax as Cas slid into place.

“Are you okay?” he asked, once he’d bottomed out. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, just…give me a sec.” he said, breathing though his nose. Castiel nodded and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel the angel shaking with the effort of not moving. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain eased and Dean moved his hips slightly, making Castiel gasp. “You can move now, Cas.” Dean said, and the angel nodded, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in. Dean tilted his hips, encouraging Castiel to go in deeper.

Castiel pulled all the way out and pushed back in slowly, angling his thrusts just right so that he brushed Dean’s prostate. A strangled moan worked its way out of Dean’s throat and he clutched desperately at Castiel. The angel thrust into him slowly, brushing his prostate on each thrust, and held him close, whispering sweet things in his ear as they rocked together. It was slow, sensual, and nothing like the way they normally had sex.

No, Castiel was making love to him and it was exquisite. And exactly what he needed. Normally, going into life threatening situations wasn’t a big deal. They were the Winchester’s, they faced death every day. But this was different, because now he had Cas and he didn’t want to die and leave Cas alone.

He also was terrified about Castiel dying. He would be powerless until they managed to remove the warding around Casmiria’s cabin. Dean was afraid of dying, but he was more afraid of losing Cas.

It showed in the way he clung to Castiel as they moved together; it showed in the soft moans the angel swallowed with softer kisses; In the breathy sighs that fell across each other’s skin and in the sweet words that hovered in the air between them.

Dean was flushed and panting. He loved the way Cas was moving inside him, slowly bringing to him to the brink of utter bliss. Dean could feel his orgasm building slowly, the fire in is belly burning hotter at every thrust of Castiel’s hips.

“Cas…please, I need…” Dean breathed, unsure of what exactly he was asking for. As it turned out, the angel knew what Dean needed even when the hunter didn’t. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Dean’s neglected cock, jerking him in time with each of his thrusts. Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the dual sensation – he didn’t know whether he wanted to thrust up into Cas’ hand or backwards onto his cock. He ran his hands along Castiel’s back, digging his nails in when the thought he couldn’t possibly stand the pleasure anymore.

“Cas, I…” he choked out and was soothed instantly with a kiss.

“It’s okay, Dean. Come on, let go for me.” the angel whispered. Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore; he threw his head back as he came with a wordless cry, coloring both of their stomachs with come. Castiel kept stroking him, swiveling his hips and working Dean through the rest of his orgasm. Just as Dean was coming down from his high, the angel on top of him stiffened, and Dean felt the angel’s warm come paint his insides. It was a strange feeling, for sure, but not unpleasant. It was actually kind of nice, knowing that Castiel was marking him, both inside and out.

Dean winced slightly as Castiel pulled out, finding one of their discarded t-shirts and wiping both of them clean. Once this was accomplished, he stretched out beside Dean, cupping his face and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

 “Are you okay?” he asked. Dean nodded, running his hand through the angel’s short, dark hair.

“More than okay.” he said, throwing an arm around the angel and tangling their legs together. Castiel smiled and returned his embrace, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad.” he said. Dean smiled, and let out a contented sigh, leaning in for one final kiss, closed his eyes. He was drifting, almost out when he remembered something that he had him snapping his eyes open.

Castiel’s eyes were already closed, his breathing deep and even.

“Cas?” Dean asked softly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. Bright blue eyes opened immediately, fixing them on his own.

“What is it, Dean?” The angel asked, immediately concerned. Dean took a deep breath.

“Look, I just…I wanted to say that I love you.” Dean watched as Castiel relaxed. “I know I don’t say it enough, but it doesn’t make it any less true.” He looked down. “I’m not good at feelings, I never have been, but…” he trailed off for a moment. “I don’t regret anything that’s happened between us, good or bad, because if something else had changed we might not be here.” He laced their fingers together and looked back up at Cas. “Regardless of what happens tomorrow…” Castiel stiffened.

“Dean…” The hunter held his hand up, silencing Cas.

“Let me finish.” The angel nodded, and Dean took another breath. “Regardless of what happens tomorrow, I wanted you to know that I love you. More than I’ve loved anyone in a long time.” Dean smiled at Castiel, who took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

“It’s always been you.” he said, and Dean realized that his eyes were glistening. “From the moment I laid my hand on your soul in Hell I was gone. Ever since then, Dean, I’ve been yours.” He sighed, bringing Dean’s hand to his mouth and kissing it. “At first I never dreamed that you could feel the same way. But then you did.” he said. “I’ve existed for a long time, Dean.” He leaned in and kissed Dean softly. “But I don’t think that I truly lived until I met you.” Dean was the one in danger of crying now, with the way Cas was looking at him. “I love you, Dean Winchester. Thank you making me live.” Dean couldn’t help it, he pulled Cas in and kissed him with everything he had. His words failed him, so he tried to convey the message with his body. He was almost sad that he wasn’t fifteen years younger so that he could make love to Cas the way the angel had just done to him.

The kisses slowed gradually until they were just curled together, so close it was difficult to tell whose limbs belonged to whom.

“It figures.” Dean said, making Cas raise his eyebrow in confusion. “I try to tell you how much you mean to me with some big romantic speech and you come back with one that just blows mine out of the water.” he said, and Cas smiled.

“You don’t have tell me how you feel, Dean. I’m well-versed in the way you use your body to speak.” he said. “You speak more clearly through actions than you ever have with words.” Dean laughed, and pulled him in for another kiss.

“I love you.” he said, and Castiel sighed happily.

“And I, you.” he whispered. “Now, let’s sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Dean nodded and buried his face into Cas’ chest. He would worry about Casmiria and whether or not they were all going to die tomorrow. For now, he was going to curl up with his angel and catch some sleep.


	16. Showdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter before the epilogue!

Chapter 16: Showdown

Castiel woke up quite suddenly the next morning. One moment he had been dreaming about Dean and the next he was blinking awake. Dean was still oblivious to the world, his head cushioned on Castiel’s chest and both arms wrapped around his waist, with their legs tangled together. Castiel smiled to himself for a moment and then frowned, searching for some reason for him to be awake.

And then he remembered.

Today they were going to face Casmiria. On her terms. At her house. And Castiel was going to be completely powerless. Castiel instinctively tightened his arms around the sleeping hunter.

To say that he was afraid didn’t quite cover it. He was terrified. But not for himself. All he could think about was all the times he had been able to save the Winchesters because of his powers. What if they needed him today and he couldn’t help? Castiel didn’t think he would be able to take it if something happened just because he was powerless. Not to mention, that Gabriel was currently a toddler and without any of his powers – which was another chunk out of their armor, considering it had mostly been Gabriel that defeated her in the first place.

He knew that Dean would probably feel better if Castiel didn’t go today. But there was no way in Heaven, on Earth, or in Hell that Castiel was letting Sam and Dean go without him, even if Casmiria hadn’t made it mandatory that every member of their little group show up. He had to be there, if there was any chance that he could help them beat this witch.

He didn’t forget that this entire thing was his fault in the first place. If it hadn’t been for him, they would have never had to deal with this witch and they wouldn’t have to be risking their lives to take her down. He knew that they didn’t blame him for any of it, but that didn’t matter; he blamed himself enough for all of them.

“Stop that.” Castiel looked down in surprise. Dean’s face was still squished against his chest but it had clearly been him who spoke. The man in question squeezed him gently and squinted up at him. “You’re thinking self-deprecating thoughts. I can tell. So stop.” he said. Castiel smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

“Good morning to you, as well.” he said. Dean gave him a lazy smile.

“Good morning.” he said, stretching up to kiss him. Castiel didn’t miss Dean wincing at this action.

“Are you alright?” he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips across Dean’s head. The hunter nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just sore.” he chuckled. “Gonna be walking funny all day.” he said. Castiel reached out and put two fingers against Dean’s forehead, healing him of the slight ache.

“Huh.” Dean said, grinning. “Handy.” he reached up and pulled Castiel down for a kiss. Eventually, they were going to have to get up, and Castiel knew that, but for now he wanted to ignore the realities for a little while longer.

“I love you.” Castiel whispered against his lips.

“I love you, too.” Dean answered automatically, his eyes lighting up with happiness as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him enthusiastically.

All too soon, Castiel and Dean made a mutual decision to pull themselves away from each other and go meet up with the others. Castiel turned his back on Dean, looking for a clean shirt to wear. Dean snorted behind him.

“What is it?” he asked, straightening up and looking over his shoulder.

“C’mere.” Dean said, walking up and grabbing Castiel’s arm, leading him over to the bathroom mirror, putting his back towards the mirror. There, on his back, were track marks made by Dean’s nails; in the shape of two red angel wings.

“I gave you wings.” Dean said, his voice full of amusement. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

“I already have wings, Dean.” He said, as Dean reached to brush his hand over them.

“I know, but…” He grinned. “It’s just funny. I gave an angel wings.” Castiel smiled.

“I’m glad this amuses you.” he said. Dean bit his lip.

“Why aren’t they gone? Shouldn’t they have healed by now?” Dean asked, tearing his eyes away from the mirror to look at Castiel.

“I haven’t allowed them to heal.” he said. “I-I liked the thought of having…memories from last night.” he confessed, looking at the ground. “Although I certainly did not expect this reaction.” Dean grinned and ducked to kiss him.

“I’m gonna put clothes on.” he said, kissing Castiel once more before walking across the room and started to dig through his bag. “You should, too.” Castiel nodded and suddenly he was dressed, making Dean scowl at him as he put on his clothes.

“That’s not fair.” Dean complained as they left the room.

“What isn’t?” Castiel asked, closing the door behind them.

“All you have to do is.” he snapped his fingers. “And you’re dressed. Not fair.” Castiel rolled his eyes fondly.

“The perks of being an Angel, I suppose.” he said, as he opened the door to the hotel room. Andrew and Amanda were sitting at the table, talking; they both looked up when they entered.

“Sam and Gabe aren’t up yet?” Dean asked, walking up to the table. Andrew shook his head.

“They left about five minutes after you two did. Haven’t seen them since.” Dean nodded and dropped down at the table.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Dean cleared his throat. “Breakfast?” he asked.

“Already taken care of.” A voice behind them said. Simultaneously, they all turned towards the door. Sam was standing there, a fast-food bag in his hand. “We woke up, figured everyone would be hungry.” he said, walking up and putting the bag down on the table. Gabriel was behind him, sucking on a cherry sucker. He didn’t greet them other than a small wave before climbing onto Sam’s lap.

That was probably the most disturbing thing that had happened yet.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. With going to Casmiria’s cabin looming over their heads, no one had much of an appetite. Still, everyone ate, with the exception of Castiel, of course. Instead, he stood directly behind Dean, a hand on his shoulder, observing everyone quietly. Dean would never admit it, but having Castiel touch him was the only thing keeping him grounded. It was like the angel was giving him the strength to stay calm; and although he couldn’t be sure, Dean was almost positive the feeling was mutual.

Amanda was the fidgety one in the group. She was nervous, that much was apparent, but Dean knew she wanted to go hurry up and go to the cabin so that she could see her daughter. Andrew was quiet in a contemplative way; he was the only one at the table that didn’t look terrified. Sam and Gabriel were talking quietly to each other; Dean could hear snatches of their conversation but he wasn’t really paying attention.

Eventually, the anticipation became too much to bear. Dean stood up, crumbling up his wrapper and tossing it into the trashcan. “Let’s just go and get this over with.” he said. Surprisingly, everyone else at the table stood, following his lead.

“We’re not all going to fit in the Impala.” Sam said, settling Gabriel on his hip. Dean glanced around, thinking.

“I have my car.” Amanda said. “And I’ll need it anyway. Since I’m supposed to leave with my daughter.” She said.

“I’ll ride with her.” Andrew volunteered immediately. He smiled at her and she nodded. Dean grinned and clapped Sam on the shoulder.

“See? Problem solved.” he said, moving past him and out the door. Everyone followed and got into their respective cars. Dean smoothed his hands over the Impala’s steering wheel as climbed in.

“Today’s the day, baby.” he muttered, starting her. As she roared to life, Dean felt a knot ease in his chest. Castiel climbed into the passenger seat and immediately reached to take Dean’s hand. Dean didn’t argue.

Sam and Gabriel slid into the backseat, Sam holding Gabriel. They had elected not to get another car seat. Cops were the least of their problems today.

It didn’t take long to reach Casmiria’s cabin. They climbed out of their respective cars in silence. Dean held Castiel back for a moment.

“I love you.” he said, and Castiel smiled.

“As I love you.” he replied, giving Dean a chaste kiss. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed Cas’ hand once and then began the slow track up to the cabin’s door.

No one said a word. Gabriel was clinging to Sam like a lifeline, though he was trying to play it cool. Before anyone could knock, however the door swung open.

“Good evening, Gentlemen.” Casmiria said, stepping back to allow them to enter. Castiel shivered slightly as he crossed the threshold, feeling the uncomfortable dampening of his powers. Luckily, the warding wasn’t as strong as he originally thought, meaning he had some measure of control. Either the witch must have been in a hurry or she had been given the incorrect symbols. He wouldn’t be able to fly them out of here, and he wouldn’t be able to smite anyone, but he was still capable of fighting like an angel.

It felt good to know that.

“Amanda, how wonderful. Katie sure has missed you.” the witch said, as if she hadn’t been the one to kidnap the little girl in the first place. Castiel looked around the room. There was one other person in there. A young woman with dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes was standing next to a young girl who cried when Amanda entered the room.

“Mommy!” She cried, struggling against the girl holding her. Casmiria nodded at the girl and she released Katie, who immediately ran to Amanda. The woman bent down and gathered the little girl in her arms, tears running down her face.

“Oh, Katie.” she sobbed, holding her close. Dean took step in front of her.

“You got what you wanted.” he said. “Let them go.” Casmiria nodded and waved her hand, making the front door fly open.

“Leave in peace. But don’t tell anyone, or I’ll be back.” She said. Amanda looked between Dean and Casmiria. Dean nodded.

“Let’s go, baby.” She said, taking Katie’s hand. “Momma’s gonna take you home.” Katie looked back at all of the men.

“What about them?” she asked, hiccupping.

“They’ll be okay, sweetie. Come on, now, we have to go.” She nodded at the men and then ushered them out the door. It shut behind them.

Dean slowly turned back to Casmiria, who smiled.

“Have a seat.” She said, indicating five hard chairs that had obviously been brought in for this occasion. “Is anyone thirsty?” She asked, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Enough with the niceties. Just get on with whatever you brought us here for.” Dean said. Casmiria sighed.

“Very well. Tie them up.” She said, addressing the girl. She immediately got a length of rope and walked over to Dean.

“Sit, please.” She said. Dean itched to attack her but something about the way Casmiria was looking at him kept him from doing it. He sat down and allowed her to tie him to the chair. She repeated this process with each of the others (separating Sam and Gabriel, which neither of them were very happy with). As she was securing Sam, Dean spoke up.

“You’re Lindsey Donovan.” he said, making the girl stiffen. She looked back at him with impossibly wide eyes.

“How do you know who I am?” She asked quietly.

“You were in the missing person’s reports we looked at when we first started to look into this case. I remember you because you didn’t fit the profile.” he said, and looked between her and Casmiria. “I guess I know why.”

“She’s helping me. She promised to help me become a witch, too.” She said.

“Quiet, girl!” Casmiria snapped, and Lindsey jumped. Looking down, she moved back to stand next to the wall. Casmiria walked up to them, running her hands along the backs of the chairs.

“Vengeance is sweet.” She said. “When you left me, alone and powerless, I almost ended it.” She said dramatically. “I didn’t see a reason to live anymore.” Dean caught Sam’s eye and his brother answered his question with a imperceptible nod. Dean’s distraction had worked. She hadn’t tightened the bounds as tight as they should have been.

“But then, he came to me.” The dreamy quality of her voice caused Dean to look back at her.

“Who?” he couldn’t help asking. She gave him a smile.

“Bael.” She smiled. “He said he heard about my predicament, and that he could help me get my revenge and my powers back.” Dean bit his tongue to keep quiet. He was about ninety percent sure Bael was a demon, which would very well explain how she got her powers back. It looked like Andrew was right after all.

“He said that he would give me my powers back. All I had to do was bring him Sam and Dean Winchester.” She laughed. “The Black Cord Binding Ritual is a powerful spell.” she said, looking at Andrew. “Of course, that little bit of magic is nothing compared to the power of my new consort.”

“Consort?” Oh, gross. That meant that the witch was _sleeping_ with the demon. Which was just all kinds of disgusting. She smiled at him again.

“He’ll be here any minute.” She sighed happily. The words filled Dean with dread. He didn’t want to be here whenever this Bael showed.

“So that’s why you kidnapped all those people.” He said, trying to keep her attention on him as Sam diligently worked at his bonds.

“Yes. I knew I needed a way to capture your attention. And, well, killing and/or taking people have been a proven way of doing that in the past.” She gestured to a pile of books in the corner. Upon closer inspection, they turned out to be Supernatural series. Dean groaned inwardly. If they ever got out of this, he was personally going to find every copy of those books and burn them. One by one.

“Okay, but why did you kill them? Just taking them would have been enough.” he said. Casmiria shook her head.

“I’ll admit I got a little carried away. It was frustrating at first, waiting for you two imbeciles to notice. So I’ll admit I…took out my frustrations on a couple of my captives.” She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now.” She gazed out the window. Dean risked a glance at Sam. Once they made eye contact, Sam nodded. Dean took a deep breath, hiding his smile.

 

Castiel found that he could manipulate the candle holder on the wall. If he focused enough energy on it, he could move it. The best thing about this was that it was stationed directly over a major piece of the angel warding. He concentrated on making it rock back and forth, trying to scratch away a piece of the warding, but he had to go slowly so as not to attract attention. He knew that Sam had managed to untie himself, but he still wanted these wards _gone._ He hated how it felt to have his grace dampened.

Plus, no one was paying attention to the powerless angel in the corner. They would see their mistake soon enough. After a few minutes, Castiel saw a flake of paint drop and float down to the floor. In the next second, Castiel had to stifle a gasp as all of his power rushed back to him.

Castiel knew that none of his companions were aware that he was back at full power. And he was at the back of the group, so there was no ways of him letting any of them know, either. They were sitting in a zig-zag pattern, with Andrew in front of him, Dean in front of them, Sam and Gabriel were both off to the side. Castiel focused on the rope that held Andrew’s hands together, hoping the man would have the sense to not let be known that he was free. As the rope fell away, Castiel let out a sigh of relief as the other man caught it before it made its way to the floor.

He focused on Dean’s next, and saw the man stiffen as he felt the power moving his bonds. He glanced over his shoulder quickly and then sighed, slumping down in seat to look defeated. He did, however, give Castiel a thumbs-up that forced Castiel to hold back a smile. After a few moments, Dean’s bonds fell away and, like Andrew, Dean caught them before they hit the floor.

Now’s the dilemma, though. Sam’s already free, but should he untie Gabriel? As a toddler, Castiel is sure that he would be more of a hindrance than a help, but leaving him tied up just doesn’t sit well with him. Still, of the five people here, four of them are unbound and waiting. Castiel decides to leave Gabriel where he’s at, that way if shit hits the fan, Gabriel can always blame it on Castiel that he couldn’t help.

Casmiria made a second big mistake when she tied them up. She didn’t have Lindsey search them, so Castiel’s ready-made bottle of Witch Molotov is still tucked into the waistband of his pants. And that meant that the rest of the group still had theirs.

The odds finally looked to be in their favor. They were all waiting on some unheard signal, but Castiel knew that they needed to move soon. If Bael was on his way…well, they should be long gone before the demon got there. Otherwise, Castiel didn’t want to think about what would happen to them. And he really didn’t want to know what the demon had planned for them.

Castiel made a decision then. Wordlessly, he flew over to stand behind Lindsey, pressing two fingers to her forehead and catching her before she fell. Even though the girl was undoubtedly behind some of this, he didn’t doubt that she had been lied to and coerced into doing many, if not all of the things she did. If Casmiria was anything, she was a skilled manipulator, and Lindsey probably wasn’t that hard to convince. A girl that had never had anything, was suddenly offered to have infinite power and control? Castiel understood better than anyone the pull of that offer.

Dean jumped up the moment he realized that Castiel had Lindsey in his arms. As Castiel laid her down, Dean pulled the bottle of Witch Molotov out of his jeans, and set it on fire. Just as he was positioned to throw it, it shattered in his hand.

“You boys think I’m that foolish?” Casmiria said, turning to them from her vigil at the window. She looked at Castiel. “How are you still powered up? My warding…”

“Is subpar at best.” he said. “I’m guessing whoever gave you the sigils were using outdated information.” He said, not flinching at the hate in her expression. “When you changed the sigils that would allow me to enter the house, you must have removed more than you thought.” He gestured to the candle holder on the wall. “And now, I’ve eliminated they rest of your warding that was dampening my grace.” For the first time, Casmiria looked fearful. Castiel couldn’t help his smile. “And you aren’t at full power. I’m assuming it was because Bael wanted you to hold up your end of the bargin.” He said, taking a step closer. “How does it feel to be insignificant? To be the least powerful creature in this room?”

Casmiria struck out, using her power to push Castiel back a few feet. Before he could approach her again, she’s across the room and she has Gabriel in her arms.

“I’ll kill him if you come any closer.” She threatened, holding a long and lethal-looking dagger to the base of his throat. Poor Gabriel looked terrified, his fear making his eyes round. It would be adorable if his life wasn’t in the balance.

Castiel was aware of Sam standing behind him, could practically hear the man begging him to stay calm, to not do anything that would cause Gabriel harm, but Sam’s voice is just a distant buzzing in the background because Casmiria presses the tip of the dagger into throat hard enough that it leaves a line of blood. Gabriel whimpered and all Castiel saw was red.

Before he’s aware of moving, he’s across the room and ripping Gabriel out of Casmiria’s arms and pushing her backwards into the wall. The resulting snap is almost sickening, but she slumps to the ground. Castiel heard Sam come up behind him and without a word passes the archangel over, stalking up to Casmiria to finish what he started.

A burst of power pushes him back again, and this time he stumbles over what used to be Gabriel’s chair. He hit the floor hard enough the breath is knocked out of him, and suddenly the witch is towering over him.

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” she hissed, and suddenly Castiel’s body was on fire, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, the agony was too much, he just wanted it to be over, he needed to die. His grace was turning in on itself, burning him from the inside out. Castiel was dimly aware of a shouted, “No!” and then a thump, he comes to with just enough time to see Dean jamming a hollow needle into Casmiria’s neck and then he’s thrown back, Casmiria’s on her feet again and she’s mad.

“I’m going to skin all of you alive!” She yelled, and stepped forward. The door flew open and there was the sound of a bottle breaking and someone was speaking Latin.

Casmiria screamed as she went up in flames, and everyone in the room was staring, flabbergasted at the figure in the doorway.

“Stupid bitch.” Amanda said, stepping over her body and into the room. Castiel blinked twice and managed to get himself up on one elbow. He watched the woman until he felt a warm presence at his side. He looked up and saw Dean kneeling beside him. He was a little bruised and dirty but otherwise okay. He looked worried.

“Cas.” he said, breathlessly, his hand going to cup his face.

“I’m fine, Dean.” he said, and then suddenly the hunter’s lips were on his. The kiss was brief and chaste, more of a reminder that they were both still alive than anything. Dean broke away and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Castiel returned the hug with one arm, the other still propping him up.

 “Never do that again!” Dean said, a little heatedly.

“Alright.” Castiel agreed. They looked at each other for a moment and then his face broke into a smile. Dean laughed and hugged him closer.

“Uh, guys?” Castiel pulled away and looked towards Gabriel. “As sweet as this is, how about we get me changed back before Bael decides to make an appearance.” Castiel nodded and allowed Dean to help him up.

Andrew went over to the altar and started setting up candles. Dean retrieved the vial of blood he had collected from Casmiria and gave it to the man. Castiel was sent to retrieve a few items that Andrew couldn’t find around the cabin, and soon enough, the spell was ready. Andrew stood over the altar and said a few words in Latin.

“There.” he said, apparently satisfied. He looked at Gabriel. “Just go home and sleep, and when you wake up, you’ll be back to normal.” He walked away from the altar and goes over to stand beside the pile of ashes that was once his bitterest enemy.

“Go to hell.” he muttered, and then looked at Amanda. “I thought you left.” he said. She smiled, looking a little nervous.

“Katie’s in the car. I-I couldn’t just leave without knowing that you…” she paused, swallowing. “That all of you were okay.” she said. Andrew smiled at her knowingly.

“You know…” he said, looking down. “Now that Casmiria’s out of the way, there’s nothing really for me to do anymore.” he gave Amanda a look. “I think I’m gonna hang around here for a while.” The smile she gave him was beautiful.

“I could show you around.” She said immediately. “I know practically everyone. I could probably help you get a job, too.” She smiled shyly. “You know, since you don’t know anyone else.”

“I’d like that.” he said. Dean walked up and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Well, now that that’s all settled, what’s to say we go grab a beer, huh?” he said, smiling and grabbing Castiel’s hand, leading them all out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...should I go ahead and post the epilogue? Decisions, decisions.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you so much for reading! (More notes at the bottom)

Epilogue

Dean is sitting alone at the bar later that night when it happens. Sam and Gabriel had gone back to the motel, intent on getting some sleep so Gabriel would return to his normal, annoying self. Amanda and Andrew had disappeared ‘to talk’; but hell, they were both consenting adults, what did he care? He was actually pretty happy for them. After all the shit that Amanda and Andrew both had been through, they deserved some measure of happiness. Of course, Amanda was still married, but Dean knew it was an unhappy marriage. Divorce had likely been on the horizon anyway, and while he hated it for Katie, he knew the little girl would be okay.

With everyone else gone, it had just been him and Cas. Who was absolutely fine despite having his grace turned on him (again) by that witch. Dean was so relieved that he had just wanted to take Castiel to the hotel and show him just how much he appreciated him not dying. Cas had insisted on everyone going out to celebrate, however, and so Dean had agreed. They had all night, after all.

Cas had wondered away to get them both a beer when a pretty brunette girl with green eyes dropped into Cas’ vacant seat.

“Hi.” she purred, leaning over as she held out her hand. He dress was low enough that it left nothing to the imagination as she leaned forward. “I’m Natalie.” she said. Dean shook her hand.

“Dean.” he said. He looked over her shoulder for Cas, and when he didn’t see him, turned his attention back to her. She was exactly the type of girl he would have gone after if he didn’t have Cas. “Can I help you?” he asked, trying not to be rude. She smiled what she probably thought was a seductive smile, but she was too drunk for it to mean much.

“I’m sure you can.” She slid out of Cas’ seat and went to lean over next to Dean. “I’m drunk.” she giggled, pushing into his space. Dean slid away.

“Look, Natalie…” he started, but she just pushed up against him again.

“You remembered my name!” she said, giggling loudly. “You’re hot.” She whispered, and Dean could smell the mixture of alcohols on her breath. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in, trying to kiss him. Dean turned his head and her lips fell clumsily onto his neck instead. Dean grabbed her hips and held her away.

“Look, you’re gorgeous, but I’m here with someone.” he said. Natalie frowned at that but then she smiled again.

“Ditch them. Let’s get out of here.” She said, leaning forward again. Dean used his grip on her hips to keep her away.

“I’m sorry, but…”

“Dean?” he heard, and his heart stopped. Both he and Natalie turned around and he saw Cas standing there, two bottles of beer in his hand and what Dean knew as his ‘smite-y’ expression on his face. Dean let go of the girl in front of him like he’d been shocked.

“Cas, I…” he said, but shut up at Cas expression. The angel looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

“That is my boyfriend you are trying to sleep with.” he said bluntly. Natalie looked between them, her mouth open and gaping, and then she sighed.

“Figures.” She mumbled and started to walk away. Castiel glared at her until she disappeared into the crowd. Then the angel looked at him, and Dean swallowed.

The smite-y expression was back.

“Cas, I…” he started.

“I think we should leave, Dean.” he said, sitting the beer down carefully. Dean swallowed, nodding, and stood up. Oh god, what if that woman just ruined everything? Didn’t Cas see him fighting her off. He thought about what Cas had walked up on, his hands on her hips and her lips on his neck and _fuck_ he was just going to have to explain, surely Cas would understand, right?

The drive back the hotel is silent. Dean’s to nervous to say anything and Cas is stewing in the passenger seat, all righteous fury and it would be hot if Dean wasn’t so scared about what this would mean for their relationship.

Cas didn’t wait for Dean to get out of the car before he opened the door and got out, striding up to the room. Dean had the key, but Cas just disappeared inside.

Friggin’ angels, man.

Dean’s nervous, sure, but he’s had enough. He wasn’t doing anything wrong and he’s got to make Cas see that. He climbed out of the car and shut the door, pushing his way inside.

“Cas, I…” he started, but he was interrupted by the insistent press of lips against his mouth. Dean kissed him back, startled, but if Cas was kissing him then it couldn’t be that bad.

“Do you miss them?” Castiel asked bluntly, as he pulled away.

“What?” Dean asked, blinking in confusion. Castiel threaded his hand through Dean’s hair and pulled it back sharply, not enough to hurt, but Dean gasped anyway as the angel started to attack his neck with nips and kisses.

“I asked…” he growled, his hands working to unbutton Dean’s shirt.  “If you miss women.”

Dean was having a hard time focusing between the assault of Cas’ mouth on his neck and his hands working his shirt open. Women? Why in the hell would Cas be asking about women?

“Of course not.” he said, his hands tightening on Cas’ waist. The angel was moving down, nipping and kissing his way down Dean’s torso. Dean blinked as Cas got down onto his knees. “Oh, fuck.” he moaned, as Cas leaned in and undid his button with his teeth.

“You don’t?” Castiel asked, as he nosed into Dean’s thigh. Dean took a shaky breath.

“No. They can’t…” he’s cut off as Castiel slips his hand into the slit of Dean’s boxers.

“They can’t what?” Castiel prompted, pumping his hand slightly. “They can’t make you feel like I do?” he muttered, pulling Dean’s dick out.

“N-no…” Dean moaned as Castiel closed his lips around Dean’s length.

“I know they can’t.” Castiel said, and sucked him down. Dean let out a strangled moan and fell back against the wall, his hand going to the back of Castiel’s head. The angel moaned in encouragement,  grabbing Dean’s hips and forcing him to rock into his mouth. Dean threaded both hands through his hair and started to thrust into Cas’ mouth, moaning as he felt Cas work his tongue over his cock. He felt Castiel swallow around him and he threw his head back, moaning.

“Fuck, Cas, you gotta…” he moaned as the angel pulled back and off, giving his head little licks as he gazed up at him.

“None of the girls can suck you off like I can.” he said. Dean shook his head frantically.

“No. Only you.” He whimpered, and Cas was on his feet again, his face inches from Dean’s, a possessive glint in his eye.

“That’s right. Only me.” he said, moving his hand to grip Dean’s dick again. Then Castiel was kissing him, his tongue pushing past his lips and Dean groaned at the taste of himself on the angel’s tongue. “Only I can touch you like this.” he said, running his thumb over the slit. “Make you feel like this.”

Dean nodded frantically. If Castiel didn’t stop, this was going to be over before it could even start. He didn’t know why, but a possessive Castiel was acting was a serious turn-on.

Castiel pulled Dean away from the wall and then they were crashing down onto the bed, the angel attacking his lips hungrily. Castiel pulled away and Dean took a second to think about the  situation. His shirt was lose and open, his pants pulled down around his knees and his dick was poking out of the slit in his boxers.

Castiel, on the other hand was totally dressed, albeit without the trenchcoat. Dean reached up and tried to grab at Castiel’s clothes.

“Cas, c’mon.” he whined, when the angel batted his hands away. Castiel glowered down at him.

“Don’t make me tie you up, Dean.” he said. Dean moaned at the thought, and Castiel paused, raising his eyebrow at Dean. “Dean?” he asked, his mouth quirking up.

“What?” he asked breathlessly, his heartbeat quickening at the look.

“Do you want me to tie you up?” he asked, moving his hand deftly to his tie and pulling it off slowly. Dean swallowed, and then nodded.

“Yeah, I think I do.” he said. Castiel smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean softly as he pinned his arms to the bed. Dean groaned happily when he felt the soft fabric of the tie wrapping around his wrists and securing them to the metal headboard. Dean pulled lightly against the restraints, testing them, and making sure they were secure.

They most definitely were. Dean whined and arched his back anxiously, pushing against the hard line of Cas’ body.

Castiel indulged him for a moment, bringing his lips back to Dean’s and kissing him lightly, slowly rolling his hips to give Dean (and himself) a little friction. Dean groaned at the contact.

“Cas.” he breathed, and the angel shushed him with a gentle kiss.

“I’m going to take care of you, Dean.” he whispered, and Dean felt Castiel push his jeans the rest of the way off. “I’m going to make love to you in a way no one else ever will.” he said. Dean whined a little as Cas’ hand gave his dick a cursory stroke in passing before running his hand down to Dean’s puckered entrance.

“Have they ever touched you like this, Dean?” he said, bending to kiss him. Dean shook his head.

“I’ve done it, but I never let anyone else. You’re the first.” he said. Tilting his head to capture the angel’s mouth.

“And the last.” Castiel added, pulling a bottle of lube from somewhere or another. Dean nodded again.

“Only you.” he breathed, as he watched the angel coat his fingers. Dean spread his legs in eager anticipation as Castiel’s hand descended towards his hole. Castiel chuckled.

“Eager.” he said, as he slipped one finger inside of Dean. Dean groaned and threw his head back, begging for more. Castiel bent over and started to kiss Dean thoroughly as he worked him open. Dean cried out and begged for more until Castiel was three fingers deep.

“Cas, c’mon, man, ‘m ready.” he said, his hips coming up to meet each thrust of Castiel’s fingers. The angel must have decided that Dean had had enough because he pulled his fingers out and found the lube bottle again. Dean had to remind himself how to breathe as he heard Castiel slicking himself up.

Dean felt the head of Cas’ cock teasing at his entrance, making him moan and try to push his hips down onto it.

“Cas.” he whined, and was soothed by a kiss.

“Are you ready?” the angel asked breathlessly, and Dean nodded. Castiel took his dick in one hand and gently guided it into Dean.

The feeling was exquisite. There was a delicious burn that Dean was slowly coming to love as Castiel slid into him. When the angel pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth, the hunter turned his head and captured his lips.

Castiel broke away with a moan when he bottomed out. “Dean, you feel so good.” he whispered, peppering the hunter’s neck with light kisses.

“Move.” Dean grunted, rolling his hips and causing Castiel to moan again. The angel pulled out slowly and pushed back in, allowing Dean to get used to the feeling before he set a bruising pace, his fingers digging into Dean’s hipbones as he searched for the hunter’s prostate. Dean arched his back and almost yelled when Castiel found it.

“Shit, Cas…right there, oh fuck.” Dean whimpered, and Castiel thrust into him at the same angle. Dean itched to put his arms around the angel, but the tie was doing it’s job and keeping him in place. Castiel pulled back slightly and reached between them to grasp Dean’s cock, jerking him off in time with each thrust. Dean gave up all precedence of helping and just clung to Cas, his legs around his waist, moving his hips slightly as Castiel pounded into him at a relentless pace, nailing his prostate on every thrust. Dean knew that he wasn’t going to last long like this.

Sure enough, a few moments later Dean began to feel the heat pooling in his belly.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, I’m gonna come.” Dean said. Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean hardly, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

“Do it, baby. Mess me up.” Castiel said, pulling up once and twisting his hand around the head.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, his hips coming off the bed as he spilled into the space between them. Castiel jerked him through the aftershocks, still fucking into Dean at a brutal pace. He avoided his prostate now, though, so he didn’t make Dean too sensitive. Castiel gasped and threw his head back his hips stuttering in their pace as he came inside of Dean. The hunter rolled his hips, helping Castiel work his way through the aftershocks.

Castiel fell to the side, pulling out gingerly as he did so. He waved his hand and suddenly both of them were clean. Castiel sighed and pulled Dean into his arms.

“I wasn’t really jealous.” he said, his voice muffled by Dean’s hair. Dean looked up at him.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“I saw you trying to push her away.” The angel clarified. “But…it does worry me, sometimes.” Dean turned towards him.

“Babe, you got nothing to worry about.” he said, leaning in and kissing the angel. Castiel accepted the kiss.

“I know. But women were all you were with for so long, Dean. And I know I can’t…” Dean shut him up with a kiss.

“I don’t miss anything.” he said, bluntly. “You have everything I could ever want or need Cas.” Dean said, kissing him. Then angel smiled and pulled him in, kissing his head.

“Rest, Dean. We have a lot to do tomorrow.” Dean nodded, and rested against Cas’ chest.

“You’re everything.” he whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

Dean was awoken rather suddenly the next morning by someone banging on the door. Dean groaned and rolled back, burying his head into the pillow.

“Go away!” he called, seeking out Castiel’s warmth, which wasn’t far away.

“Up and at ‘em, kiddos! I’m baaaaacccckkkk!” Gabriel called through the doorway. Castiel waved his hand and both of them were dressed in boxers. Dean sighed, climbing out of the bed and going to open the doors.

“I’m glad it worked. Now tell me why you’re here at…” he looked at the clock. “7:00 in the morning?” he asked, as Gabriel clapped his hands.

“Well, word is that Bael is on the hunt and looking for us. So I’m thinking we should skedaddle before he finds us.” Gabriel said. “Sam’s packing up our stuff.” he glanced between the two of them. “I was just making sure you two were awake.” he said, “I’ll leave you to it.” He backed out the door, skipping happily.

“He’s in a good mood.” Dean commented, as he turned towards Castiel. The angel was already dressed and packing up Dean’s duffle.

“He was a toddler for twenty-four hours, Dean. You’d be happy, too.” Castiel said, as he zipped the final zipper. Dean reached and took the bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess.” he said, grabbing Cas’ hand as they walked out the door. Sam was loading his duffle into the Impala, Gabriel hanging around him with a red lollipop in his mouth.

Sam held the trunk open and Dean threw his bag inside, turning to Cas and kissing him on the cheek.

“Ready?” he asked, and Castiel nodded. Sam and Gabriel moved at the same time to climb into the back of the Impala, and Castiel went to the other side sliding into the front seat. The worst was over.

Okay, so maybe the worst wasn’t over. He was sure they’d have bigger and scarier things than Casmiria to deal with in the future.  But, as he climbed into the Impala, he couldn’t help but think that they could handle anything life wanted to throw at them. Castiel reached across the seat and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Sam and Gabriel were arguing over something insignificant in the backseat.

Yeah, it didn’t matter what life threw at them. Together, he knew that they’d be able to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'll take my bow. It's finished, but I don't think I'm quite done with this verse yet. We'll have to see. Anything that you think that I should write in this verse? Comment or message me. I'm on my tumblr is ivebeenpossessedbysatan, so...yeah. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any comments/kudos you'd like to give me!


End file.
